El Codigo Negro
by Riux
Summary: Luego de un asesinato en el Dulce Reino, Gumball descubre un mensaje dirigido a Marshall Lee que resulta ser una amenaza por parte de una secta secreta al haber matado a Alabaster Skull. La secta quiere asesinarlo e intentaran hacerlo poniendole una serie de pruebas que pondran en peligro su vida y mente, pero tambien deberan lidiar con alguien llamado el Maestro.
1. Cinco meses despues

**El Código Negro.**

**Capítulo 1: Cinco meses después.**

Una figura caminaba rápidamente entre unas ramas de árbol que a cada rato se le atravesaban en el camino y a consecuencia de esto eran cortadas del tronco del árbol para que le dieran paso. El camino por el que la fisura caminaba quedaba en medio de un bosque seco, muerto en otras palabras, en el que la vegetación era muy escasa o estaba echada a perder y las ramas que habían crecido con el pasar de los años eran tan secas que no había que hacer mucho esfuerzo para quitarlas del camino, aunque eran muchas y no importaba por donde pasaras, siempre terminabas arañándote con alguna. La fisura, sin embargo, logro atravesar todo la trampa de ramas secas hasta llegar al otro extremo en donde se veía una gran mansión localizada en medio del lago pantanoso a la que podía llegar cruzando un puente de madera desgastada. La criatura no cruzo por ahí, más bien floto sobre el puente hasta llegar al otro extremo, donde estaba la entrada a la mansión, una puerta de roble exquisitamente pulida con un grabado en el medio de un ave Fénix con las alas extendidas a los lados y una ventanilla sobre este.

El extraño, a quien no se le veía el rostro gracias a una bufanda gris que cubría de la punta de su nariz para abajo, vestía de saco café, guantes grises, pantalón de mezclilla y unos zapatos al estilo minero de color negro. Su apariencia no era muy notable debido al montón de ropa que llevaba encima y solo era posible ver sus ojos de color rojo y su cabello castaño claro peinado hacia atrás, pero con unos cuantos mechones al frente.

Toco la puerta un par de veces y un segundo después la ventanilla de la puerta se abrió revelando otro par de ojos rojos del otro lado.

-Contraseña- Exigió el sujeto detrás de la puerta.

-_Real mors_- Dijo rápidamente el extraño.

-Puedes entrar- Dijo el otro cerrando la ventanilla y abriendo la puerta abriéndole paso al que acababa de llegar.

Cuando este entro, lo primero que vio fue a la criatura que lo dejo pasar; era un vampiro alto, calvo, bien formado y con un bigote corto debajo de su nariz. El tipo lo conocía desde hace mucho, se llamaba Magnus, era el protector de la mansión y el encargado de recibir a quienes ya hubieran entrado a la mansión y supieran la clave para entrar y salir de nuevo, vampiro por supuesto. Anteriormente había sido militar y eso era notable gracias a su apariencia ruda e intimidante a la que se le podía adherir cierto toque de disciplina, tenía como cuarenta años, pero tres mil en vida vampira.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una enorme habitación muy lujosa para estar localizada en una mansión en medio de un lago abandonado. Lo primero que vio fueron las escaleras hechas de madera de un café muy oscuro en las que en medio se deslizaba una larga alfombra roja que el extraño ya había pisado sin darse cuenta; en el techo e encontraba un candelabro de plata al que le salían varios brazos por encima, en medio y abajo del soporte, cada brazo tenía colgando unos cristales muy pequeños unidos con una cuerda y en el otro extremo había una superficie plana en forma circular en la que se encontraba una vela encendida y derretida en todos los brazos; subiendo las escaleras se hallaba otro piso con tres puertas, una en el medio, otra a la izquierda y la última a la derecha, cada una con el grabado del ave Fénix en el centro. Por otro lado, en la plataforma principal había, de ambos lados de las escaleras, dos portones en forma cuadrangular que siempre estaban abiertos y daban paso a dos diferentes áreas de la mansión y de ambos siempre salía un resplandor muy débil que apenas llegaba a tocar el piso de la planta principal; el piso de arriba era sostenido por ocho pilares –tres en una pared, dos a los lados de las escaleras, y los últimos tres en la otra pared- decorados de una especie de piedra esmeralda oscura. Las paredes, por otra parte, estaban pintadas de un elegante color café oscurecido en las que descansaban unas pinturas de escenas de batalla bien ilustradas.

-¿Vienes a ver al Maestro?- Pregunto Magnus luego de que el sujeto dejara de admirar la casa.

-Si- Respondió este sin más.

-Está en su oficina, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabías. No sale de ese lugar más que para dormir y comer- Informó.

-Todos sabemos cuáles son sus mañas, Magnus. No lo vemos más que en conferencias, pero jamás demuestra su rostro. Un sujeto misterioso, ¿no crees?

-Que si no… ¿Quieres que guarde tu abrigo?- Ofreció el vampiro.

-La bufanda, por favor- Dijo el otro quitándose la prenda de la cara entregándosela a Magnus y revelando dos pares de colmillos filosos. No parecía tener más de unos dieciocho años, pero mil en vida de vampiro.

-¿Qué tan importante es el mensaje, Leo?- Pregunto con curiosidad al muchacho, quien parecía llamarse como lo había llamado Magnus.

-Eh… Lo siento, Magnus, no se me permite revelar esa información. Fueron órdenes de él.

-Sí, sí, entiendo; todo es secreto en este lugar. Ahora vete que el Maestro ya sabe que estas aquí.

-Nos vemos después- Se despidió Leo dirigiéndose hacia uno de los portones al lado de las escaleras.

Cuando entro, con lo primero que se topo fue con un largo y lujoso comedor de madera con dos sillas en ambos extremos y otras dos a los lados, en medio de este descansaba un candelabro de plata con tres brazos y, de igual modo, con un extremo plano circular con tres velas encendidas encima de estas. El piso era el mismo que el de la planta principal, las paredes esta vez estaban pintadas de color vino tinto y en estas descansaban también cuadros con fotografías de varios vampiros. Unas parecían más antiguas que las otras y los marcos eran de diferente tamaño, pues había fotografías en las que aparecían diversos personajes, lo que hacía más ancho el marco. Prácticamente las cuatro paredes tenían varias fotografías enmarcadas que estaban revueltas con diplomas y doctorados.

Leo ignoro todo por completo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a otra puerta, la cual toco un par de veces antes de abrir esperando el pase de que podía entrar, y no tuvo que esperar mucho porque cuando menos lo pensó una voz detrás de la puerta lo dejo entrar. El muchacho entonces giro el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para adentrarse en lo que era la oficina del llamado Maestro.

Las paredes de la oficina estaban ocultas detrás de tres libreros del tamaño preciso de la pared, todos repletos de libros y uno que otro pergamino enrollado por ahí; los libros, sin embargo, eran de todo tipo, desde novelas de ficción o aventura, hasta títulos matemáticos serios. Al frente del librero que quedaba delante de la entrada se encontraba un escritorio de madera en el que se veían tres hojas de papel amontonadas, un frasco de tinta y una pluma negra dentro de este, lo que indicaba que el "Maestro" escribía al estilo antiguo. Sin contar con que tenía dos estatuas de leones rugiendo a ambos lados del escritorio y también, a los lados de un librero, había dos lámparas antiguas encendidas que, a pesar de ser muy pequeñas, lograban alumbrar lo suficiente la oficina.

Leo se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio, pues a pesar de que le habían dado el pase al cuarto no había nadie dentro de este más que él y las estatuas de leones. El vampiro suspiro y se tallo el rostro pasando unos mechones de su cabello por sus dedos.

-¿Ya olvido la primera regla, joven Leo?- El vampiro al escuchar eso instantáneamente volteo al lugar de donde había venido.

-¿La paciencia es una virtud?- Respondió él no muy seguro.

-Sí. Eso significa que hay que tener paciencia para lograr lo que queremos- Dijo el Maestro dejándose ver… o bueno, más o menos.

Solo se hizo presente puesto que cuando Leo lo vio con más detalle, este estaba cubierto de los pies a la cabeza casi como el muchacho había llegado a la mansión, lo único que se podía ver bien de él era su cabello negro largo atado en una coleta en los que dos mechones se dejaban caer a los costados de su cabeza y otros pocos caían al frente de su cara y sus ojos rojos. Su rostro, sin embargo, estaba cubierto por una máscara de estilo veneciana, pero sin la típica sonrisa y ojos negros de estas, del mismo color del hierro cuando se oxida. Vestía de una camisa manga larga de cuello alto negra, encima de esta se encontraba una casulla que le cubría los hombros, el pecho y parte de la espalda de color rojo con el símbolo del Ave Fénix pintado de amarillo y naranja en el medio. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla igualmente y el calzado que tenía puesto consistía en zapatos negros simples.

-¡Maestro, cuánto tiempo sin verlo!- Exclamo Leo levantándose para saldar al sujeto, quien acepto el saludo.

-Lo mismo digo, joven Leo. Pero ahora, si es que no me equivoco, tú llegaste aquí para darme la información de algo.

-Es correcto, Mi Señor. Es correcto.

-Bueno, no hay que esperar más. Dime, hijo, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- Dijo él al mismo tiempo en el que se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio.

-¿Recuerda usted a un asesino nuestro que se llamaba Alabaster Skull?

-¡Alabaster!- Exclamo- Si, me acuerdo muy bien de él. Un sujeto difícil, eh. No entiende por las buenas.

-Pues es de él de quien vengo a darle noticias porque… pues usted me pidió que lo vigilara.

-Y has hecho un excelente trabajo, Leo. No eh conocido a mejor espía que tú, sinceramente, porque para estar vigilando a alguien como Skull día y noche sin que se dé cuenta debe ser una tarea muy difícil.

-En realidad no tuve tantos problemas para hacerlo. En fin, mi reporte, Maestro, es que hace cinco meses Alabaster Skull… murió asesinado.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el Maestro inclinándose un poco al frente- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible, porque no me habías dicho?

-Porque el camino de Aaa para acá es muy largo, Mi Señor.

-Oh, sí, olvidaba que estábamos localizados en medio de la nada rodeados por un bosque seco y muerto. Pero volviendo al tema… ¿Quién se atrevió a matar a mí mejor asesino, eh?

-E-el hijo de Algul Abadder, Maestro. Un sujeto que se hace llamar Marshall Lee, Rey de los Vampiros.

-¿Rey de los Vampiros? ¡Tonterías! Los vampiros no necesitamos de alguien quien nos gobierne, nosotros nos gobernamos solos. Y recuerda siempre esto, Leo… tú, yo, y todos nuestros hermanos que están allá afuera, somos superiores a todo. Las criaturas nos temen, el miedo se muere de vergüenza al ver que somos más capaces de lo que él es, la vida eterna nos pertenece e incluso somos leyenda entre las pesadillas de niños y adultos. Un rey no marca la diferencia.

-No, pero fue un rey quien mato a nuestro mejor asesino, Maestro. Y me preguntaba lo que haría, si no es mucha molestia saber.

-Bueno, considerando que no soporto que nada ni nadie mate a mis hermanos, entonces creo que tendré que darte otra misión un poco más importante que la anterior, Leo.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, Maestro.

-Adoro tu entusiasmo, chico. Mira, quiero que regreses a la Tierra de Aaa lo más pronto que puedas, te daré un método de transporte más rápido esta vez para no desperdiciar tiempo, me parece que así llegaras como un día después o tal vez en unas cuantas horas. Como sea, cuando llegues quiero que hagas todo esto- Le ordenó, entregándole un pape que Leo tomó- Y después quiero que dejes este mensaje- Volvió a decir, tomando una hoja de su escritorio para luego empezar a escribir algo en esta. Una vez terminado el mensaje, el tipo de la máscara veneciana lo doblo y de uno de los cajones del escritorio saco un sobre para carta, en el que metió el mensaje y se la entrego a Leo- Que no se te ocurra leerlo porque es una sorpresa que te tengo a ti también.

-Maestro, ¿pero que tiene pensado hacer?

-Te repito, Leo, que no acepto que alguien masacre a los míos. Desde el momento en que el tal Marshall Lee mato a Skull, me reto a mí a un juego, y ese juego se dará por empezando cuando nuestro "supuesto rey"- dijo haciendo comillas en las dos últimas palabras-, lea la invitación que le hice ¿Qué es? Quien sabe ¿Quién la manda? Ni tú ni yo sabemos hasta que sea leída ¿Por qué no tiene el nombre de quien la envía? Eso no es de la incumbencia de nadie.

El muchacho se quedo sin entender muy bien. O su Maestro había perdido la razón, o la forma en la que le relataba lo que hiciera era uno más de sus diálogos de misterio. Pero sin replicar una sola palabra Leo escondió la carta en los bolsillos de su saco e hizo una reverencia ante el otro sujeto para después darse media vuelta avanzando a la puerta para partir de nuevo a la Tierra de Aaa en el rápido transporte que se le habría de asignar, pero antes de que tocara el picaporte, la voz del Maestro lo hizo detenerse.

-Leo, antes de irte ¿podrías repetirme el nombre de quien mato a Alabaster Skull?- Pidió.

-Sí, señor. Su nombre es Marshall Lee.

-Gracias. Ya puedes irte- Y entonces Leo abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no causar molestias volviendo a llegar a la sala del comedor, la cual atravesó hasta llegar a la planta principal, en donde aun estaba Magnus sentado en un banco para cuidar la entrada de la mansión. Y cuando este vio a Leo dirigiéndose a la puerta, el vampiro tomo la bufanda gris del muchacho y se la entrego y al momento de recibirla este se la paso por el cuello varias veces hasta que la prenda cubrió la mitad de su cara, se despidió de Magnus y salió de la mansión, y justo en la entrada de esta se abrió un portal tomando por sorpresa a Leo. Este al saber que era el transporte del que le había hablado su maestro no dudo en atravesarlo para después desaparecer en el aire junto con el portal dejando nuevamente la mansión como si fuera un desierto.

….

Fionna estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa buscando algo dentro de su mochila verde, algo que no podía encontrar considerando la expresión de enojo en su cara y la forma en la que movía su mano dentro de la maleta, pero nada. Ya había buscado ese objeto por todas partes, debajo de los sillones, en su habitación y hasta en el baño, ¿y lo había encontrado? No. Necesitaba saber con desesperación algo y el no poder encontrar lo que buscaba le impedía hacerlo. Suspiro, harta de no poder dar con nada y aventó su mochila a otro lado del sofá y después apoyo sus codos en las rodillas y su mentón en sus manos pensando en donde pudo haber dejado eso que tanto le urgía encontrar.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Pregunto una voz muy conocida para Fionna mostrándole el Enchiridion al frente. La humana volteo hacía arriba y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su novio, quien flotaba boca abajo encima de ella- Hola, Fi. Te extrañe, dulzura- Agrego él flotando un poco más y dejándose caer sentado encima del sofá al lado de su novia, a quien le regalo un beso en los labios y después le tendió el Enchiridion al momento de separarse.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto, Marshy?- Dijo ella tomando el libro.

-Qué manera de recibirme, oye. Ni porque te di lo que buscabas- Fionna alzo una ceja. Conocía bien las mañas de Marshall para creerse eso y este, al darse cuenta de que ya no le era posible engañarla como antes tuvo que resignarse a decir la verdad- Ay, de acuerdo, tome el libro ese para verte.

-Pudiste haber tocado la puerta, simplemente- Dijo ella empezando a hojear el libro.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido tocar una puerta cuando puedes entrar por una ventana sin que tu novia lo sepa?

-No lo sé ¿Qué tiene de divertido?- Pregunto ella girándose a ver a Marshall.

-Que puedo… ¡atacarte por sorpresa!

Y entonces se abalanzo contra Fionna haciendo que esta soltara el libro y cayera al piso junto con Marshall, quien al tener a Fionna descuidada aprovecho para besarla y ella a él también. No era la primera vez que, en los cinco meses que llevaban de estar juntos, Lee hubiera hecho eso. Ya había sorprendido a Fionna de esa manera incontables veces y, cierto día en que ocurrió lo mismo, ambos pudieron llegar al Nivel Quince. Claro, en la casa de Marshall para que Cake no entrara y los encontrando teniendo una escena comprometedora encima de la cama. Pero dejando eso de lado, antes de que las cosas llegaran como lo hicieron aquella vez, Fionna empujo al vampiro al lado dejándolo recostado a su lado para después inclinarse un poco a él y decirle:

-Sera otro día, galán. Por ahora estoy ocupada- Le dijo levantándose del suelo, cogiendo el Enchiridion y prepararse para hojearlo otra vez.

-¿Puedo saber que tan importante es eso que buscas en esta cosa vieja?- Pregunto Marshall flotando al lado de ella revisando lo que había escrito.

-Estoy buscando una manera de hacerme inmortal, para estar juntos por siempre- Marshall la miro sorprendido.

-Fi, ya habíamos hablado de eso, ¿recuerdas? Esto tomara su tiempo, no es fácil conseguir la inmortalidad.

-Puedes convertirme en vampiro, es más fácil así.

-Tampoco quiero que cargues con ese peso, Fi. El ser vampiro significa varias cosas, la mayoría más malas que buenas, y aunque vivirás por siempre vas a tener que pagar un precio y extrañaras ser humana de nuevo, como yo hace tiempo.

-Yo no le veo lo malo porque estaría contigo por la eternidad. Además yo te lo estoy pidiendo, no es en contra de mi voluntad.

-Es que no puedo hacerlo. Hace como ochocientos años que no muerdo a nadie, ni siquiera para beber sangre. No, no, no, mejor habrá que esperar a que se nos presente otra oportunidad… ¿sí?

-Bueno… está bien- Acepto la humana no muy convencida de lo que dijo su novio. Al ver que su chica estaba empezando a enojarse, Marshall la rodeo de repente los hombros de Fionna con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él dándole otro beso, el cual ella gustosamente correspondió.

La cosa ya estaba empezando a ponerse buena cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y alguien los interrumpió.

-¡Ay, no puede ser!- Marshall y Fionna al momento se separaron sonrojados y miraron a la puerta, donde se encontraba Cake con las manos en la cintura no muy feliz de lo que vio en cuanto entro a su casa- ¿Siempre que entre tengo que encontrarlos compartiendo saliva?

-¡Cake!- Exclamo Fionna ante el comentario de su hermana.

-Fionna, pues por favor. Sé que se amán, pero no es para invadir la privacidad de los demás. Ya hasta parece que Marshall Lee vive aquí.

-¿A ti que te importa, gata?- Le dijo el vampiro de manera burlona.

-¡Me importa porque es de mi hermanita de quien estamos hablando, colmilludo!

-¡Y también es de mi novia de quien estamos hablando, orejona!- Contraataco Lee.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Tus orejas son del mismo tamaño que las mías, baboso!

-¡Por lo menos yo no tengo pelo en todo el cuerpo y no soy chaparro!

-Oh, amigo, ese fue un golpe bajo- Comento la felina y al momento se lanzo contra Marshall terminando en una de sus clásicas peleas que tenían antes. Y si, Cake y Marshall Lee seguían igual a pesar de que el Rey Vampiro iba a convertirse en su cuñado.

-Ay no- Murmuro Fionna viendo como su novio y su hermana se agarraban a arañazos y golpes en el suelo. Y tal y como lo hizo cinco meses atrás, cuando estaban metidos en el lio de Alabaster y la posible muerte de Marshall, agarro el extintor y roció a la gata y al vampiro logrando que estos se separaran con el cabello pintado de blanco gracias al gas que lanzo el objeto.

-No sé porque pero esto se me hace muy familiar- Dijo Lee sacudiéndose la ropa- Fi, estaba muy a gusto enseñándole a tu gata ruidosa quien manda.

-¿¡Perdón!? Si la que te estaba dando tus pataditas era yo- Se defendió Cake.

-¡A ver ya los dos!- Exclamo la humana llamando la atención de ambos- Es obvio que ustedes dos no han mejorado desde lo que paso hace cinco meses, así que vamos a establecer reglas aquí. Marshall, deja de insultar a Cake a cada rato.

-¿Ya oíste, niño bonito?- Pregunto Cake creyendo que había triunfado.

-Eso también va para ti, Cake, porque si no empieza él empiezas tú- Contradijo ella.

-En tu cara, gata- Comento Marshall y Cake le mando una mirada asesina.

-Ninguno de los dos puede golpearse, rasguñarse, golpearse, patearse, insultarse y tampoco mandar al otro a una dimensión lejana. Marshall, te miro a ti- El chico solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros recordando aquella vez en la que él y Cake tuvieron una pelea similar y, harto, el vampiro la mando a otra dimensión con su Guitarra-Hacha, pero cuando Fionna se entero tuvieron que entrar para salvarla de convertirse en la cena de una avestruz gigante de tres ojos.

-Que chiste ¿Para qué quiero un vampiro de pariente si no puedo pelear con él?

-Porque sabes que perderás, bola de pelos. Ahora déjanos a Fionna y a mí… disfrutar del momento- Agrego Marshall flotando detrás de Fionna. Esta, de repente, termino en los brazos de Lee, quien abrió la puerta y se detuvo a darle un último mensaje a Cake antes de irse- Nos vemos luego.

-¡Adiós, Cake, regresare tarde!- Grito Fionna para que su hermana la oyera mientras que su novio se la llevaba flotando entre los aires.

-Ay, estos jóvenes enamorados- Suspiro para después irse a su cama planeando dormirse un buen rato.

Fionna y Marshall, por otra parte, seguían flotando en el aire sin ningún rumbo preciso puesto que Lee solo quería salir de la Casa del Árbol para que Cake lo dejara en paz de una buena vez. Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, este fue aterrizando poco a poco hasta tocar el piso suavemente con sus pies, a los que también se había acostumbrado desde que volvió a ser vampiro. Bajo a su novia de sus brazos y la miro sonrientemente como si esperara la respuesta de algo, cosa que la confundió un poco y miro a Marshall Lee con una ceja alzada. El vampiro simplemente soltó un par de risillas para después decir.

-¿Qué, no nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche, cierto?

-Pensaba que tú eras quien debía llevarme a algún lugar. Tú eres el caballero, Marshall.

-Y tu mi dama- Dijo besándole la mano- ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Correr con lobos, matar monstruos, robarle su oro a los duendes, una cena romántica? Lo que tú me pidas.

-Muy bien, amigo, ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi novio?

-Fionna, por favor, tu eres la razón de mi existencia… o bueno… más o menos… pero es por eso que quiero complacerte en todo. Tengamos una buena aventura de noche, hagamos algo como los buenos bandoleros que éramos cuando me conociste ¡Por favor, Fi, soy el Rey de los Vampiros, puedo hacer grandes cosas!

Poco antes de que Marshall dijera eso, de repente se oyó un grito espeluznante que vino desde el Dulce Reino, cosa que llamo la atención de Fionna y, sin pensar, tomo rumbo en dirección a las tierras del Príncipe Gumball. Marshall la siguió por detrás también atraído por el grito que acababan de escuchar. No era que fuera muy fanático del sufrimiento de las personas a mitad de la noche, aunque debía aceptar que hace ochocientos años la forma en la que cazaba para tomar la sangre de sus presas podría considerarse como un "gusto al sufrimiento de los demás" Pero con el transcurso de los siglos su facha de asesino fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse solo en el vampiro rockero buena onda que era, solo que cosas como esas lo atraían de cierta forma que no podía explicar. O era eso, o debería dejar de ver tantas películas de misterio.

Cuando llegaron al Dulce Reino encontraron que varios de los habitantes de este estaban en bola rodeando un árbol, en donde seguro estaba la causa del grito que oyeron. Se acercaron abriéndose paso entre la multitud de Dulce Gente que rodeaba el árbol y, cuando llegaron, encontraron que en una de las ramas del árbol estaba colgado una de la paletas heladas que vivían por esos rumbos. La humana y el vampiro se miraron sorprendidos por lo que vieron y después regresaron a ver al habitante colgado con una cuerda atada en su cuello mientras escuchaban los murmullos de confusión y miedo alrededor nada más por ver una escena como esa que, honestamente, hizo que Marshall también se sorprendiera.

-¿¡Quien lo hizo!?- Le pregunto el vampiro a todos señalando el cadáver en el árbol- ¡Respondan! ¡Alguien debió haber visto a quien hizo esto!

-No vieron a nadie, Marshall Lee- Dijo el Dulce Príncipe, quien había llegado de la nada también abriéndose paso entre sus habitantes- Acabamos de preguntarle a varios y todos dicen que no vieron a nadie. El cuerpo apareció de la nada colgado.

-Pero que gran nivel de seguridad tienes en tu reino, hombre de chicle- Comento Marshall claramente burlándose de Gumball.

-Marshall, esto es serio, no vayas a empezar con tus juego de sarcasmo- Dijo Fionna- ¿Ya revisaron el cuerpo, príncipe?

-Nadie lo ha tocado, ni siquiera yo porque acabo de llegar.

-¿A si? Pues habrá que empezar si queremos saber quien mato a… esta cosa- Decía Lee flotando encima del cuerpo y tomando la cuerda entre sus manos.

-¡Marshall Lee, nos vayas a cometer una locura!- Advirtió Fionna.

-¡Oh, vamos, que tanto puede pasar!

Ignorando las advertencias de su novia, Marshall Lee mordió la cuerda en la que el cuerpo estaba colgado con sus colmillos y esta se rompió, lo que provoco que el cadáver cayera en seco al piso boca abajo. Y cuando este cayó todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos pudieron ver que tenía, marcado en la espalda, un dibujo de un ave Fénix con las alas extendidas junto con una carta encajada dentro del cuerpo. Esto último llamo la atención de Marshall y se preparo para tomarla, pero antes de eso Gumball se lo impidió y quien tomo el sobre fue él, pero usando guantes de plástico para no correr el riesgo de borrar las huellas digitales de quien dejo el sobre en el cuerpo de la paleta helada. Cuando lo saco, el frente estaba en blanco, no había nada más que las manchas de nieve heladas del interior del cuerpo que acababan de encontrar, pero ni volteándolo por el otro lado encontró nada.

-No tiene nombre -Informo el Dulce Príncipe- Es anónima…

**¡Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, mis chavos! Aquí tienen lo que paso cinco meses después de la muerte de Alabaster y el rollo de la muerte de Marshall.**

**Lamento si es corto o muy largo, pero como es el primer capitulo pensé que debería ponerle una entrada simple, no tan larga. Pero bueno, para esos que tienen dudas del fic anterior pueden mandarme un mensaje privado en Fanfiction y con mucho gusto yo se los responderé, así como lo hice con Paqs. Ah, y para aquellos que se quieren saber quien es el llamado Maestro, eso se los explicare también cuando me manden mensajes. Y solo quiero dejar otra cosa bien clara, esta es una secuela de De regreso a mi vida, pero tal vez el titulo El Codigo Negro, no tenga mucho que ver con la historia anterior. Con esto quiero decir que tal vez esta secuela no lleve mucha involucración de la historia anterior, pero no se preocupen, intentare hacerla igual de buena que la otra y hare lo posible porque se conecten bien.**

**No dejare agradecimientos porque apenas es el primer capi, pero si recibe Reviews les aseguro que su nombre aparecerá mañana en la última parte del segundo capitulo. Cuidense y que tengan un feliz Viernes. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitoo.**


	2. Aquel viejo e insipido libro

**El Código Negro.**

**Capítulo 2: Aquel viejo e insípido libro.**

Todo el mundo miraba lo que estaba en las manos del Dulce Príncipe claramente esperando a que este abriera el sobre, tenía ganas de saber que había dentro del sobre, no iba a negarlo, pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo que lo que leyeran sus ojos fuera la amenaza de un psicópata asesino. Miraba el objeto que estaba en sus manos sin mucha seguridad, pensando dos veces muy bien en su siguiente movimiento, mirando al cadáver de la paleta helada en el suelo y a la carta entre sus dedos. No, definitivamente no la abriría, prefería mil veces encontrar por su cuenta al culpable del crimen que recibir una amenaza directa del mismo. Y cuando ya estaba por dejar el sobre en el suelo de repente algo le arrebato el sobre de la mano, lo que lo hizo voltear al frente encontrando que había sido Marshall Lee, quien efectivamente tenia la carta en su mano buscando algo por delante y atrás del sobre, como si lo dicho por el monarca de que la carta no era para nadie y que la mandaba un anónimo no fuera lo suficientemente creíble como para que él se lo creyera. Y al ver que en efecto el sobre estaba en blanco, el vampiro, como si fuera cualquier cosa, con sus colmillos rompió la parte de arriba de este y se preparo para sacar lo que sea que contuviera adentro, pero antes de eso, el príncipe se lo impidió.

-¡Marshall, no!- Grito llamando la atención del vampiro y la de los demás espectadores- ¿Estás loco? No puedes leer una carta anónima sin saber primero a quien está dirigida. Puedes involucrarte en algo muy peligroso.

-Pues no lo averiguaremos sin leerla ¡Y ya deja de lloriquear que no me dejas leer!

-No lo sé, Marshall. Deberías considerar la opinión de Gumball- Comento Fionna, quien también pensaba que una carta dentro del cuerpo de un cadáver no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Tu también, Fi? ¡No puedo creerlo!- Se altero el chico y volteo a ver al monarca para un segundo después sacudiéndolo del cuello del traje gritando:- ¿¡Le lavaste el cerebro a mi novia, degenerado!?

-¡La violencia no es necesaria, Marshall Lee!- Dijo el joven logrando zafarse del agarre del vampiro.

-¡Contigo seré todo lo violento que quiera, hombre de chicle!- Le recalco, golpeándolo con el dedo índice en el pecho.

-Eh… chicos ¿No tenemos un crimen que resolver aquí?- Dijo la humana sintiéndose incomoda al saber que esos dos estaban a punto de tener una de sus clásicas peleas en frente de la mitad de los ciudadanos del Dulce Reino.

-Por supuesto que sí, Fionna- Dijo Gumball mirando fijamente a Lee para después arrebatarle la carta de las manos sin apartar su vista, pero un momento después la retiro, dispuesto a leer el contenido del mensaje- ¿Qué esta…? ¡No entiendo este tipo de lenguaje!

-A ver, idiota, deja que alguien más haga esto- Dijo Marshall arrebatándole la carta y mirando su contenido- ¿Qué diantres es esto? ¿Comadrejas, tal vez? Parece que estoy leyendo las recetas de mi doctor, ¡no se le entiende nada!

-No seas ignorante, Marshall. Esto está escrito en latín, una lengua antigua de muchos años ¡Algo que tu, como vampiro, deberías de saber traducir!

-Mira, no me cambies el tema y dinos que dice ahí- Contradijo él.

-¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Yo no sé leer este lenguaje! Quien lo mando no quiere que cualquier persona lo lea pero… Un momento- Gumball hizo una pausa y puso la carta más cerca de su rostro despertando curiosidad en los demás.

-¿Ocurre algo, Príncipe Gumball?- Pregunto Fionna al ver que la mirada del monarca había cambiado repentinamente.

El joven, por otro lado, no respondió, sin embargo se giro a ver a la multitud que los rodeaba y empezó a decirles a todos que regresaran a sus casas y que pronto tendrían el caso resuelto. La Dulce Gente obedeció al mandato de su soberano y la multitud se extendió en diferentes dimensiones aun hablando y murmurando cosas acerca del caso dejando a Gumball, Marshall y Fionna solos en la escena del crimen. El primero de estos, al ver que ya todos se habían retirado, volvió a mirar el mensaje y se llevo una mano atreves de su cabello de goma sin creerse lo que veía en esta. Interesados, Fionna y Marshall se miraron entre sí para volver a ver al Dulce Príncipe, quien también los miro con una cara que reflejaba angustia y preocupación. Esto también altero un poco a los otros dos y, sin poder esperar más lo que tenía de esa forma al soberano, Fionna se aventuro a preguntar rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?- Fue lo único que logro decir. Gumball, sin embargo, no podía ser tan directo con ellos, por lo que primero dijo.

-Marshall, Fionna, antes de que me digan cualquier cosa, primero tienen que saber que este idioma es el que le dio origen al que nosotros hablamos y a muchos más. El nombre de cualquiera de nosotros escrito en latín se escribe tal y como nosotros lo escribimos, y son una de las pocas cosas que se pueden traducir de forma fácil con solo leer cualquier escrito de estos.

-Al grano, por favor- Interrumpió Marshall.

-Ya sabemos que la carta no tiene destinatario ni nombre de quien lo envía, pero en su escrito aparece tu nombre, Marshall- Esto dejo sin habla a los otros dos, en especial a Marshall, quien solo se quedo mirando al monarca. Este, entonces, siguió hablando:- Creo que la carta… está dirigida a ti. Tu nombre aparece dos veces.

-¿S-seguro? Puede tratarse de otro Marshall Lee… ¿verdad?- Dijo él, nervioso.

-Es improbable. No conozco a otro Marshall Lee que viva por aquí y ninguno de mis ciudadanos se llama como tú.

-Sí, pero todavía hay que traducir el mensaje. Puede que mi nombre este allí nada más de casualidad.

-Príncipe, si la carta está dirigida a Marshall ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay que sea una amenaza?

-Considerando que tuvieron que matar a alguien para entregarla y la "buena fama" que Lee tiene en toda Aaa… Yo diría que muchas.

-¡Grandioso!- Exclamo el vampiro- Solo eso me faltaba; una amenaza que al fin no viene por parte de mi madre ¿Qué sigue, otra enfermedad radioactiva, u otro loco que quiera tomar mi puesto como rey en la Nocheosfera?

-Cálmate, Marshall. Gumball ya dijo que lo haría saber en cuanto encontrara una forma de saber que dice.

-Y que sea rápido. Quiero que cada insignificante letra de esa hoja de papel sea lo suficientemente clara para entenderla.

-¿¡Entonces porque no la descifras tu!? ¡Todos los vampiros y demonios de la Nocheosfera saben leer este idioma!

-¡Pero yo no! ¡Nunca me enseñaron eso, o es que tengo que recordarte que viví doce años en el mundo de los humanos! ¡Ahora empieza a trabajar en esa cosa y evítame meterme en más problemas de los que ya estoy!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Ni Fionna ni Gumball habían visto tan enojado al Rey de los Vampiros desde que ocurrió todo lo de Alabaster y el peligro que corrió cuando regreso a su vida humana con el arma radioactiva que invento el Dulce Príncipe, la cual aun seguía guardada en la caja fuerte dentro del laboratorio. Pero de ahí en adelante se había mostrado como el vampiro bromista que fue desde que Fionna lo conoció por primera vez en la Casa del Árbol aquel día en el que las hecho a ella y a Cake de su casa. Si, se enojaba con su hermana cuando ella lo insultaba o empezaban a pelear, pero nunca se enfurecía a como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Tal vez era por el hecho de que su nombre en una carta anónima que a los ojos de todos parecía una amenaza lo tenía desesperado, o también existía la probabilidad de que le preocupara que el cadáver de la paleta helada muerta fuera una advertencia para todos, para él, para Fionna, para Gumball, para toda Aaa. Y es que también estaba eso de no saber el latín, un idioma esencial en el lenguaje de los vampiros puesto que la mayoría de las escrituras estaban escritas así, pero él no sabía hablarlo porque su madre jamás le enseño, y mucho menos las personas con las que vivió durante la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones.

Cuando su madre recién lo encontró, ya después de que Alabaster lo hubiera mordido, ella simplemente le dijo que era el siguiente en la lista para ser el Rey de los Vampiros, y le enseño la forma de gobernar y los reglamentos que debía de seguir, incluso eso de que debía saber hablar el latín, pero jamás le enseño como. De ahí en adelante Marshall pensó que pasaría la eternidad siendo el gobernante de un mundo envuelto en llamas, y como dictaba la tradición, a veces subía al mundo de los vivos y bebía la sangre de algunas criaturas o de los pocos humanos que quedaron con vida. Esto lo hizo durante poco más de doscientos años, pero se harto de dictar leyes aburridas y de beber la sangre de los demás –aunque todavía la sigue bebiendo, pero en secreto-.

Se volvió entonces un "rebelde" con un descontrolado gusto por el rock llegando a convertir el hacha de su familia, el objeto más antiguo de la Nocheosfera y el símbolo que convertía a su portador en el Rey o Reina de los Vampiros. Siglos más tarde Marshall se fue de sus tierras a recorrer toda la Tierra de Aaa, como dijo el día en que se encontró con Fionna y Cake. Su madre a cada momento lo acosaba diciéndole que era su deber como el dueño del Inframundo, presentarse en sus tierras para aclarar asuntos políticamente aburridos y quien sabe que más. Pero el caso fue que de que Lee no regreso otra vez a sentarse en el trono, no lo hizo, pero de que era el Rey de los Vampiros, era el Rey de los Vampiros por la simple y sencilla razón de que él era el único descendiente de Algul Abadder y portaba la Guitarra-Hacha. Nada más.

-Avísanos cuando tengas lista la traducción- Dijo el muchacho, dándose la media vuelta y caminando en dirección a la salida del Dulce Reino.

Fionna y Gumball se le quedaron mirando, extrañados de lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto el Dulce Príncipe mirando a la humana.

-No lo sé, estaba bien hace rato. Mejor hablo con él porque parece que esto le está afectando mucho.

-Suerte. Y dile que no se estrese, averiguare lo que dice esta carta antes de lo que canta un gallo- Afirmo el monarca y después camino a su castillo metiendo el mensaje dentro del sobre de la carta. Fionna, por su parte, se encamino a la puerta del reino siguiendo a Marshall Lee.

….

Un portal se abrió de nuevo frente a la puerta de la enorme mansión del cual salió Leo, quien rápidamente toco la puerta y la ventanilla de esta se abrió revelando dos pares de ojos carmesí, los de Magnus, sin duda alguna.

-Contraseña- Pidió Magnus.

-_Real Mors_- Respondió Leo y Magnus al momento abrió la puerta de la mansión dejando que el vampiro entrara.

-No sé porque, pero creo que tú estás empezando a involucrarte en uno de esos movimientos secretos de este lugar- Comento Magnus, quien después recibió la bufanda gris de Leo, quien no se molesto en responderle al vampiro guardián.

-Yo también, Magnus. Yo también.

Comento y entonces siguió su camino en la misma dirección de la primera vez cruzando toda la planta principal, atravesando el portón al lado derecho de las escaleras, llegando al comedor rodeado de fotografías y diplomas hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la oficina del Maestro. Llamo a esta y el pase le fue concedido por este mismo. El joven vampiro entonces entro y, a diferencia de la vez anterior, ahora si encontró a quien buscaba, pues en cuanto giro el picaporte y empujo la puerta para que esta se abriera encontró al tipo de la máscara veneciana sentado detrás de su escritorio escribiendo algo con su clásica pluma de cuervo manchada de la punta con tinta. Estaba tan concentrado en su escritura que ni siquiera parecía que acababa de dejar a alguien entrar a su oficina, y Leo, por su parte, solo dio un par de pasos al frente y cerró ligeramente la puerta para después esperar a que el Maestro se diera cuenta de que estaba presente, pues no quería interrumpir su concentración en el papel y la tinta.

-Leo, no tienes que esperar, hermano. Recuerda que estás frente a un viejo amigo- Dijo el Maestro dejando la pluma dentro del frasco de tinta para luego voltear a donde estaba su joven espía, recargando su mentón en su mano derecha- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Mi Señor, eh de informarle que lo que me pidió ya está hecho; hice todo lo que me pidió: la víctima fue colgada, nuestro símbolo fue marcado y él mensaje al Rey de los Vampiros ya debió haber sido entregado.

-¡Magnifico, Leonardo! ¡Magnifico!- Exclamo el enmascarado con alegría levantándose y extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados- Ahora solo nos queda esperar y mañana en la noche Marshall Lee se verá sumergido en la otra cara de Nocheosfera. El pasado de sus antepasados será algo que no podrá olvidar ni en sueños.

-Perdóneme si soy inoportuno, ¿pero que decía ese mensaje?

El Maestro pareció sonreír para sus adentros, aunque la máscara no dejaba ver otros rasgos de su cara más que sus ojos y sus parpadeos.

-A ver si con esto adivinas; tercer reglamento de nuestra hermandad. Dímelo.

-_"Todo hermano que caiga será vengado en su nombre y en el del clan"_

-Ahora respóndeme;… de todo lo que te enseñamos para entrar a nuestra hermandad, de todos los grandes escritos que se te presentaron, ¿Cuál de todos ellos es, para nosotros, el más importante?

-El Manual, según yo- Respondió Leo, pero el otro negó con la cabeza.

-No, Leo, ese es el segundo más importante, hijo. Pero no te preocupes, la mayoría de nuestros hermanos hubiera dado la misma respuesta, una que muy pocos, y que por desgracia ya están muertos, sabían. Digo muy pocos porque solo a los mejores se les revelaba esto, entre ellos a Alabaster Skull.

-Ah, entonces… creo que pierdo mi tiempo aquí. No merezco saber tan importante información.

-¡Tonterías, Leonardo! Tú, hasta ahora, eres el mejor de mis espías y el chico más confiable al que conozco. Es por eso, que ya ha llegado la hora de que sepas lo que hay más delante de lo que tus tutores y yo te enseñamos.

-Estoy listo, Maestro- Afirmo el joven con la felicidad reflejada en el rostro.

El enmascarado entonces abrió un cajón de su escritorio de madera y, de este saco un libro de no muchas páginas a comparación de lo que era el Manual. Era un libro muy viejo, de portada azul polvorienta, hojas que ya habían tomado ese claroscuro tono amarillo en el que se convertían con el pasar del tiempo, partes de las esquinas descosidas y pedazos de tela que sobresalían de aquí y allá. La portada estaba adornada de unos elegantes espirales negros que se hacían notar más en las cuatro esquinas del libro que, en el medio de la portada, estaba escrito el titulo de la antigüedad con letras que apenas se alcanzaban a ver debido a todo el polvo que tenía encima. Era muchísimo más viejo que el Manual, y para que el Maestro lo tuviera reservado para "los mejores" de la clase de políticos, filósofos, asesinos, tutores y espías que él se encargaba de que recibieran una educación acorde al ritmo que tenía cada sección ese libro debía ser muy importante. Leo no sabía porque, él era un muchacho y uno de los muchos espías que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de quien se escondía detrás de la máscara veneciana.

Hasta hace cinco minutos él había sido un peón más en el tablero de ajedrez en el que todos jugaban por parte de él, uno de los primeros que se sacrificaban para mantener a salvo la vida del rey, pero ahora, de un momento a otro, resultaba que el rey lo convertía en alfil. No se le podía presentar más grato honor que el que estaba presenciando, ganas de llorar incluso tenía, servirle al Maestro era como si le permitieran conocer absolutamente todo y ser feliz sin importar lo que dijeran los demás de él, o como ser el elegido de un dios, pues llegar a ser uno de los "grandes" fue un sueño que Leonardo se obsesiono en alcanzar. Todavía podía oír a sus tutores dándole palabras de aliento cuando se caía, los gritos que lo inspiraban a desafiar al más fuerte, las enseñanzas que lo hacían querer saber más, los golpes que le enseñaron que la vida debía ganarse y, como olvidar, las últimas lagrimas que derramo antes de conocer al Maestro.

-Hoy, Leo, a tus manos llega un conocimiento que muchos de nuestros hermanos no es revelado. Te aseguro, por el Fénix que renace de sus cenizas, que de hoy en adelante serás mi mano derecha, serás mis oídos, serás mis ojos, serás mi voz al igual que otros.

-Es honor ser de su confianza, Maestro- Dijo Leo, honrado a más no poder.

Y el otro, entonces, soplo ligeramente sobre la portada del libro revelando el titulo de este, el cual estaba escrito en una elegante letra cursiva de oro, lo único que no parecía tener mil años de todo el libro. Ahí, a simple vista, se podía leer una pequeña oración que decía "El Código Negro" y debajo del título, donde se suponía que debía estar el nombre del autor, no había nada. Una obra sin director, en pocas palabras.

-A este libro nosotros le conocemos como El Código Negro, Leo. Aquí está los secretos mejor guardados de toda la Nocheosfera, pero a mí parecer, creo que lo más importante de todo esto son las respuestas que pueden librarte de la muerte.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver con el tercer reglamento de nuestra orden?

-Tiene mucho que ver porque en las hojas de este libro se encuentra el futuro tormento de Marshall Lee. Con esto en nuestras manos nos aseguraremos que el asesino de Alabaster Skull pague por lo que hizo- Explicaba el Maestro deslizando el libro hasta Leo- Puedes leerlo. Aprende un par de cosas nuevas y… que el destino este de tu lado.

El muchacho considero las palabras del enmascarado y, luego de una respetuosa reverencia, tomo en sus manos el libro teniendo el sumo cuidado de no cometer una tontería y que se le cayera al piso. Salió de la oficina llegando a la sala del comedor y se sentó en la primera silla que vio, apoyando el objeto en la superficie plana de la mesa. A simple vista el llamado Código Negro era solo un libro viejo guardado en el cajón de alguien, pero de estar en el lugar de Leo, de sentir lo que él sentía de solo estar presente ante esa pasta vieja; lo hacía sentir como si al momento en que la abriera, todo el Universo seria controlado por él.

Debía controlarse, el Maestro fue quien le dio el honor de ver lo que ocultaba ese libro así que no podía hacerse ilusiones de llegar a un rango más alto que él. Era su amigo, su hermano, su padre, no podía darle la espalda de un día para otro porque lo condenarían a muerte o lo exiliarían de la Orden por desobedecer la ley de la casa, que era convertirse en una familia, un clan de vampiros guiados por el Maestro, quien desde tiempos pasados había sido "el padre" de todos y todas.

-Bueno… si el Maestro insiste- Y entonces lo abrió…

….

Marshall Lee flotaba sobre su sofá componiendo uno que otros acordes con su Guitarra-Hacha no muy animadamente, solo estaba ahí, flotando con su guitarra en las manos para arreglar las cuerdas que estaban fuera de su lugar. La pequeña discusión que había tenido con el Dulce Príncipe lo había dejado emocionalmente cansado a pesar de que tenía pleitos parecidos a cada rato con su madre, quien desde hace cinco meses se había encargado de la Nocheosfera y lo dejaba en paz con la condición de ir uno o dos días por mes. Sin embargo y cambiado de tema, Lee estaba consciente de que no debió haberse ido así como así del Dulce Reino y menos estando Fionna presente, pues el Rey de los Vampiros bien sabía que se preocupaba mucho por él, cosa que dio a notar el día en que supuestamente él "murió" en la enfermería del castillo por culpa de Alabaster y la enfermedad radioactiva que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo.

Y justo cuando estaba en uno de esos momentos de pensamientos profundos, alguien toco a la puerta haciendo que el muchacho se disgustara un poco por ser interrumpido, y si llegaba a ser uno de esos vendedores baratos que iban de puerta en puerta para convencer a los idiotas de que compraran lo que vendían, definitivamente no lo iba a pensar dos veces antes de comérselos. Marshall, dejando su guitarra en el sofá, floto hasta la puerta y la abrió activando sus ojos de demonio teniendo en la mente asustar al pobre desgraciado que estaba detrás de la puerta. Pero apenas se dio cuenta de que era Fionna quien lo llamaba y que se había quedado mirándolo de manera rara, este se sintió completamente avergonzado de sí mismo por casi comerse a su propia novia.

-Lo siento, Fi- Se disculpo regresando el color de sus ojos a su forma normal- ¿A qué venias, lindura?

-Marshall, tenemos que hablar de la forma en la que te comportaste en el Dulce Reino- Dijo ella.

-Pasa si quieres- Ofreció Lee haciéndose a un lado para dejar que la aventurera pasara, y eso hizo- Y bien, ¿de qué se quejo Gayball ahora? ¿Herí sus afeminados sentimientos?

-No. Pero si nos preocupaste mucho por la forma en que te fuiste ¿Te pasa algo, por curiosidad?

-Claro que no, Fi- Ella levanto una ceja no muy convencida de la respuesta de Marshall. El vampiro, por su parte, no aguantaba esa mirada de Fionna y maldecía cada vez que se la mostraba, pues después escupía todo lo que se suponía era un secreto- ¡Ay, está bien! El asunto de la carta me tiene preocupado.

-¿Preocupado? ¿E-escuche bien, tu, Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros, el holgazán rockero que conozco desde hace cinco años… está preocupado? ¡Esa si es nueva, Marshall! Si el Príncipe Grumoso estuviera aquí te aseguro que no pasarían ni cinco segundos cuando todo Aaa ya estuviera enterado.

-¡Fionna!- Exclamo él al no hacerle gracia.

-Bueno, ya. Pero preocupado de que, el Dulce Príncipe ya dijo que la traduciría antes de que cantara un gallo. Además, no es como si no estuvieras acostumbrado a las amenazas, Marshy.

-No sé que porque, pero eso lo último no me ayudo mucho- Comento Marshall descendiendo del aire hasta quedar sentado en la alfombra.

-Entonces intentemos otra cosa.

Antes de que Marshall pudiera decir algo, Fionna ya se había abalanzado a él besándolo en los labios. El vampiro correspondió el gesto abrazando a la humana de la cintura para acercarla un poco más, pero sin dejar de besarla y, cuando la cosa ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos, Fionna se separo lentamente del joven, a quien luego abrazo hundiéndose en su pecho mientras sonreía. Pero Marshall sabía que ya era muy tarde como para que ella todavía estuviera con él casi a mitad de la noche con su gata loca seguramente preguntándose en donde podría estar, y si llegaba así de tarde con ella no esperaría otra cosa más que una buena paliza por parte de Cake. Y ya estaba por decirle a su novia que debía regresar a la Casa del Árbol, pero no se espero que, al momento de voltear la encontrara dormida sobre su él aun abrazándolo, con su tibio aliento entrando, sus hermosos ojos azules cerrados y unos mechones de su cabello rubio cayéndole encima del rostro dándole una apariencia angelical a la heroína de Aaa.

No tuvo otra opción más que dejarla dormir con él por esa noche. Si, estaba consciente de que Cake lo dejaría peor que Alabaster cuando llevara a Fionna en la mañana diciendo por primera vez lo que en verdad ocurrió y ser premiado con el filo de las garras de su cuñada, que desde que se entero de que su hermana y él tenían una relación empezó a afilarse las uñas como si no hubiera mañana, e incluso había veces en las que no se las cortaba. Fue entonces que Marshall cargo a su novia teniendo cuidado de despertarla y la llevo flotando hasta su habitación, donde la coloco suavemente en la cama y después la arropo con las sabanas besando su frente. Bostezó unos segundos después dándose a entender que su cuerpo también le pedía descansar después de todo lo que paso en él día, y claro, Marshall definitivamente no iba a dormir en el horripilante sofá "de piedra" que tenía en la sala de su casa.

Lee entonces se sentó en el colchón de la cama, se quito los tenis y se acomodo al lado de su novia, quien entre sueños se dio la vuelta y paso uno de sus brazos por encima de Marshall, quien se río despacio y luego abrazo a su amada por la espalda acercándola más a su cuerpo y acomodándola sobre su pecho tal y como ella estaba antes de que la llevara a dormir con él.

-Descansa, Fi- Murmuro en su oído- Buenas noches.

La besó de nuevo en la frente, acomodo su barbilla encima de la cabeza de Fionna y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer en sueño. Amaba tanto a Fionna que le era casi imposible estar separado de ella, no poder oírla, no poder verla. Perderla sería lo peor que podía pasar aun después de ser un vampiro y sobre todo, el rey de ellos. Aunque al mismo tiempo agradecía serlo, pues con los mil años de vida que llevaba había conocido a la persona que sin duda alguna era la más importante en toda su vida: Fionna, la humana.

**(Llega bailando la conga)**

**¡Conga, conga, Conga! ¡Conga, conga, Conga! ¡Conga, conga….!- Mira que los fans están presentes y sale de la conga- ¡Con ganas de volver a verlos, chicos! Ay, los extrañe tanto que ni recuerdo la última vez que me dejaron un Review. Seguro y se están preguntando porque llegue bailando la conga, y es porque ¡EL VIERNES SALGO DE VACACIONES! ¡SI! ¡EN TUS NARICES, DESTINO! Solo necesito sobrevivir estos cuatro días en clases y ¡Listo! A disfrutar de las vacaciones.**

**Ah, sí, mil perdones. Tal vez se estén preguntando que es El Código Negro (a parte del titulo de la historia, por supuesto) La única información que puedo darles de este viejo artefacto es que todos "los grandes" de las secciones del lugar donde vive el Maestro (el nombre se revelara tarde o temprano, no se preocupen) como los aesinos y espias, han hecho grandes cosas después de leerlo ¿Cómo? Eso lo descubrirán en mi historia. Y bueno, ¡HORA DE LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS!**

**Mil gracias a Fiioremarcy117, ADHDA10, Princess Keida, Fioliny Marcy, Kateryn, Yoshii Lee, Blackoctubre y Paqs por sus Reviews en el capitulo pasado, que por un momento pensé que nadie se dignaría a leer. Pero bueno, el Universo estuvo de mi lado y a si fue. Y para aquellos que tienen curiosidad del Maestro, no se desesperen, habrá mucha información de él en la continuación de todo esto. Y ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer verlos. Adios**

**Riux, Chaitooo. ¡LOS AMO!**


	3. La Orden de los Vampiros

**El Código Negro.**

**Capitulo 3: La Orden de los Vampiros.**

La humana abrió poco a poco los ojos moviendo un poco su cabeza entre la almohada dando al mismo tiempo el típico bostezo mañanero de siempre. Se inclino en la cama hasta quedar sentada en la cama con su cabello despeinado que le caía por aquí y por allá con los sentidos todavía perdidos, y cuando los recupero, la joven se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación de la Casa del Árbol donde vivían ella y Cake, sino en un cuarto decorado a un estilo medio oscuro con uno que otro poster de bandas de rock en las paredes. No le costó trabajo adivinar en donde estaba, ya había visto ese cuarto varias veces como para no saber que se había quedado dormida y paso la noche en la casa de Marshall, quien parecía haberse levantado mucho más antes que ella. Entonces recordó que todo lo que paso ayer en la noche la había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, olvidándose de que a Cake tal vez no le parecería mucho la idea de que paso la noche en la casa del Rey de los Vampiros, sobre todo porque Marshall y ella se pelearon la noche anterior.

Sin más, Fionna se levanto de la cama acomodándose a como pudo su revuelto cabello y su gorro también, el cual ya no usaba abrochado porque le quedaba más apretado que cuando tenía trece años. Atravesó la habitación completa hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajo por estas llegando a la cocina de la casa de Marshall para luego dirigirse a la sala, en donde sorpresivamente no encontró al dueño de la casa por ahí, algo raro porque, siendo vampiro, Marshall no podía salir de día a menos que estuviera nublado. La humana entonces salió de la casa asomándose a todos lados de la cueva sin encontrar nada. Regreso dentro de la casa cerrando la puerta y pensando al mismo tiempo en donde estaría el Rey de los Vampiros y exactamente en el momento en que se dispuso a buscarlo de nuevo, de la nada este apareció flotando frente a ella con sus ojos de demonio encendidos tratando de asustarla, pero no lo logro puesto que Fionna en ningún momento pareció haberse, por lo menos, impresionado de que Marshall hubiera aparecido de repente flotando de cabeza.

-¿En dónde estabas?- La expresión de Marshall cambio entonces. Fionna, su novia, era la única a la que no podía asustar nada más con respirarle en el cuello. No era por nada, pero en ocasiones el Rey Vampiro sentía que estaba perdiendo su toque.

-En el techo ¿Por qué no te asustaste?- Quiso saber.

-Te perdí el miedo hace como cinco años, ¿ya no te acuerdas? Que logres hacerlo no será una tarea fácil.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que si?- Dijo, acercándose a ella en plan seductor. Fionna, por su parte, le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Ya me tengo que ir, Marshy. Cake debe estar preocupado por saber en dónde estoy y ya sabes cómo se pone ¿Quieres venir?

-No, gracias, linda, me gustaría conservar mi rostro un día más, si no es problema.

-Te veré más tarde. Cuídate- Se despidió con intenciones de abrir la puerta para irse, pero Marshall no la dejo.

-¿Tan rápido te vas? Esperaba pasar más tiempo contigo.

-¿Y qué tanto podríamos hacer? Estar encerrados en una cueva no es muy divertido que digamos, Marshall.

-Si quieres podemos hacer que sea divertido. Claro, solo si mi dama está dispuesta- Dijo el vampiro rodeando la cintura de Fionna con sus manos y acercando su rostro más al de ella como si intentara seducirla. Y al entender las intenciones de Marshall, lo único que Fionna hizo fue picarle un ojo con su dedo logrando que la soltara mientras él se cubría el área herida con una mano- ¿¡Por que fue eso!?

-Por intentar seducirme, Marshall, y si no te controlas tengo más de donde vino ese.

-Bueno, ya, tenias que decirlo con palabras, no haciéndome pensar que querías robarme un ojo. Por cierto, no me dolió, eh.

-Sí, claro, como no. Lo supe por la forma en la que te quejaste y te cubriste la cara. Pero ya en serio, me tengo que ir- Le dijo dándole un beso antes de irse- Adiós.

Fionna abrió la puerta, cruzo a la salida y la volvió a cerrar dejando a Marshall solo en la sala de la casa quedándose con las ganas de haber acompañado a su novia a su casa como el "educado" caballero que era. Lamentablemente su naturaleza le prohibía exponerse al sol corriendo el riesgo de que moriría al momento en que se expusiera a los rayos solares, claro que pudo llevarse su sombrilla o algo que lo cubriera por completo, el único problema era que no se sentía con ganas de nada ¿Razón? La carta de ayer en la noche. El nerd de Gumball todavía debía estar muy ocupado traduciéndola mientras él se revolvía la cabeza intentando calmarse por saber si el mensaje estaba o no dirigido a él, si corría alguna clase de peligro o, peor aún, si era una amenaza para él y Fionna. Y aunque pudiera leer el mensaje ya traducido aún necesitaba saber quien lo mandaba, porque, como sabía que residía en Aaa y otro montón de cosas.

Hace cinco meses tuvo un caso parecido a ese y estuvo a punto de morir, hace cinco meses un demente llamado Alabaster Skull quiso matarlo y quedarse con la Nocheosfera, lugar que por derecho le pertenecía a Marshall aunque Alabaster jurara que las tierras debieron haber sido suyas porque fue él quien mato al Rey de los Vampiros. Pero ya el pasado era el pasado, no debía preocuparse por un sujeto que ya estaba muerto y que no podía hacerle ningún daño, ahora importaba el mensaje en la carta, la muerte del ciudadano del Dulce Reino y la seguridad de Fionna… Fionna… Oh, Glob, no se perdonaría que algo llegara a pasarle a ella.

-Padre,- empezó a hablar a la nada- si me escuchas, ayúdame con esto. No sé qué hacer, estoy desesperado, asustado. Mamá dijo que podía hablar contigo, pero ni si quiera sé si estas escuchándome así que solo diré esto una sola vez; si algo tiene planeado el destino para ella yo… quiero que eso me afecte a mi… no a ella… Tú entiendes, ¿verdad? En mi vida te eh pedido algo y hoy solo te pido eso… ¿Qué tanto puedes perder?

Y al terminar se sintió un completo idiota. No podía creer que él, Marshall Lee, el Rey de los Vampiros, señor y amo del Inframundo, que murió como humano y volvió a la vida de nuevo como vampiro, estaba tan asustado que ya había empezado a hablarle al viento haciéndose creer que en el aire había una fuerza fuera de lo normal que lo ayudaría a superarlo todo ¡Esas eran creencias de erratas!, o bueno, es que no estaba acostumbrado a pedirle ayuda a su padre muerto y hacerlo en momentos como ese lo hacía ver como un vampiro débil que siempre dependió de alguien en vida y muerte. Y si, no negaba que le gustaba que alguien le dijera, su madre en ese caso, que la persona que más lo quiso en el mundo aun estaba entre ellos aunque no lo pareciera, algo que a Marshall le parecía que le diría una madre a su hijo cuando algún familiar acababa de morir. Pero regresando a lo otro, de todos los problemas en los que se había metido, en todos los que terminaba saliendo herido físicamente, nunca, en ningún momento, sintió que su padre lo hubiera ayudado.

-Me harías un gran favor, Algul.

Fue entonces que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a su puerta, pero en lugar de ir a abrir solo se quedo mirando la entrada pensando en ir o no ir. Qué más daba, lo que fuera que le vinieran a decir no debía tener importancia para él, pero al final se resigno y abrió la puerta; era uno de esos pequeños enclenques de goma que Gumball usaba como mensajeros. Estaba temblando, pero era normal cuando alguien lo veía, y al mismo tiempo intentaba hablar pero apenas se le escuchaban unos incoherentes murmullos salir de su boca. Marshall, desesperado, no tuvo otra opción más que gritarle aprovechando que Fionna no estaba ahí para regañarlo.

-¡Habla, que no tengo todo el día!- Grito el vampiro y la goma mensajera al instante se puso derecho y hablo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Su Alteza Real, el Dulce Príncipe, lo espera en el castillo del reino para tratar un asunto importante!- Exclamo el pequeño mensajero, conservando el tono pálido que había tomado su piel.

-¿Te dijo cual?- Pregunto Marshall, tajantemente.

-N-no, señor Marshall Lee. Solo dijo que era urgente que fuera para allá con la señorita Fionna; es muy importante, al parecer.

-¿Eso es todo?- El mensajero asintió nerviosamente y con las piernas imitando a unas maracas- Gracias. Ahora vete porque no quiero que te gane en la entrada de mi casa.

-Sí, señor. Enseguida, señor. No lo molestare más, señor. Perdón por las molestias, señor- Decía, retrocediendo con cada frase que decía- Que tenga buen día.

Cuando el ridículo mensajero se fue Marshall lo primero que hizo fue cerrar violentamente la puerta para recargarse en esta, respirando agitadamente y pasando una mano a través de su cabello al darse más o menos una idea de para qué demonios lo quería Gumball. Le importo un bledo que fuera de día, simplemente floto a su habitación, saco una sudadera de su armario, se la puso junto con el gorro, se puso unos guantes para que el sol no le quemara las manos y salió flotando a toda velocidad directo a la casa de Fionna. Cuando llego, ni siquiera se molesto en tocar la puerta, pues entro de golpe llamando la atención de Cake y Fionna, quien por el momento estaba sirviéndose un vaso con agua. E ignorando los reclamos de Cake, Lee fue a donde la humana hablándole con desesperación, cosa que ella no entendió muy bien.

-¡Marshall! ¿Pero porque vienes tan agitado?- Exclamo ella al ver a su novio cubierto con una sudadera y unos guantes estando el día soleado.

-Hay que ir al Dulce Reino pero ya- Hablo Marshall tomando a la chica de los hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto ella.

-Creo que es por lo de la carta. Un mensajero me dijo que Gumball quería vernos urgentemente, no sé por qué.

-¿¡Oigan, ustedes dos, qué tanto hacen ahí!?- Dijo Cake desde el otro lado de la cocina.

-¿Le decimos a Cake? Es mi hermana, Marshall, tiene derecho a enterarse.

-Pues ya que. Habrá que explicarle todo y si tengo suerte no me regañara por ser un vándalo que se mete en problemas a cada rato.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí, eh?- Pregunto la gata entrando a la cocina para exigir una explicación de por qué Marshall Lee entro sin permiso a la casa.

-Cake, mira, anoche paso algo en el Dulce Reino, un crimen. Un ciudadano apareció colgado en un árbol con un mensaje que parece estar dirigido a Marshall, pero no sabemos si es para él o no. En fin, el Dulce Príncipe dijo que nos ayudaría a traducirla porque estaba escrita en otro idioma.

-Oh, Glob, ¿en que se metió Marshall Lee ahora?

-Ni yo lo sé, Cake, pero si me permites moverme antes de que lleguemos al Dulce Reino estaré agradecido contigo.

-¿Nos llevas?

Tan solo pasaron dos segundos después de la pregunta de Fionna cuando Cake de repente salió de la casa abriendo la puerta bruscamente con su cabeza ya de un tamaño aumentado con su hermana y el vampiro montados en el lomo de ella. La gata gigante entonces emprendió rumbo al lugar deseado atravesando todo un bosque de arboles de algo parecido al algodón de azúcar y saltando la barrera que cubría en forma circular todo el reino, y cuando llegaron la minina derrapo y freno sobre la tierra casi impulsando a su hermana al frente. Esta entonces se bajo del lomo de Cake y volvió a ser tomada por sorpresa por Marshall, quien la llevo flotando en el aire hasta la ventana que llevaba al laboratorio de Gumball pero, antes de llegar, primero asomo un poco su cabeza por esta para estar seguro que no pasaría algo como lo que paso cinco meses atrás, pues había quedado traumado con eso. Y al no haber muros en la costa el chico cargo a la humana y la introdujo por la ventana hasta que esta piso el suelo, luego él se metió también y poco después las patas de Cake se hicieron presentes en la parte de arriba del marco de la ventana para después mostrar a la gata entrando por la ventana impulsándose hacia adentro con sus piernas y soltando el marco.

En el laboratorio no había nadie más que la rata de laboratorio de Gumball que él mismo había adoptado como Ciencia y ellos tres. Era raro porque generalmente el Dulce Príncipe se la llevaba experimentando en el castillo y creyeron que probablemente se encontrara ahí, pero no fue hasta unos momentos después que la puerta se abrió y entro el soberano del Dulce Reino con una hoja y una libreta en su mano derecha. El momento había llegado; había descifrado el mensaje.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo Fionna- ¿Averiguo algo, príncipe?- Gumball no respondió, al contrario únicamente se quedo mirándolos, como si estuviera a punto de dar la noticia de la muerte de alguien o como si simplemente no quisiera decírselos.

-¿Qué decía la carta, Gumball?- Quiso saber Marshall, ya empezando a desesperarse- ¡DI ALGO!

El grito del vampiro fue lo suficiente para que el Dulce Príncipe reuniera valor para hablar, y aunque empezó a hacerlo tartamudeando por los nervios su cabeza dio el procesamiento suficiente para caminar hasta donde estaba Marshall Lee, Fionna y Cake. No sabía cómo empezar, que decir, ¿debía ser directo? ¿Decir las cosas con calma? ¿Hablar como demente? ¿Entregar el mensaje traducido y salir corriendo para no volver a leer lo que estaba ahí escrito? Si hacía eso él mismo tendría que aceptar que sería el colmo por su parte, por lo tanto simplemente suspiro y le entrego la libreta y la hoja a Lee indicándole que la leyera. Pero en el momento en que el chico la vio este retrocedió un paso y empujo con brusquedad el objeto al pecho de Gumball, quien lo miro confundido.

-Léela tú- Ordeno el Rey de los Vampiros y el otro trago en seco.

-Primero que nada, chicos… me alegra decirles que tuve éxito descifrando esto. No fue difícil, tuve algo de ayuda por parte de otras personas pero al final todo lo que estaba escrito en esta hoja,- dijo levantando la carta escrita en latín en alto- ahora está aquí- Agrego, mostrando la libreta- Lo malo de esto, Marshall, es que la carta si está dirigida a ti.

-Bueno, si está dirigida a mí, me gustaría saber que dice pero ya- Ordeno Marshall.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente leerlo ahora, Marshall- Comento Fionna.

-No, no, no, no. Espere mucho como para no saber que dice esa cosa ahora que no la confundo con una receta de mi doctor. A ver, que se oiga fuerte y claro- Dijo, claramente queriendo que el contenido de la carta saliera a luz de una vez.

-Conste que tu lo pediste, Marshall Lee- Gumball puso al frente la libreta en donde estaba la carta traducida y comenzó a leer:- _"Que tenga buenas noches, señor Marshall Lee, Rey de los Vampiros y amo de la Nocheosfera: Lamento si la ausencia de destinatario en el sobre este mensaje es un poco ingrata de nuestra parte, pero no iba a arriesgarme a que esto avanzara tan rápido porque, usted debe de entender, las cosas son más divertidas cuando duran más. Pero no hay que darle mal uso al tiempo hablando de lo que es divertido o aburrido, la principal causa de que a sus manos haya llegado este mensaje dentro de la criatura asesinada es porque me eh enterado de un suceso que no me agrado mucho, y si se pregunta cual, estamos hablando del asesinato del vampiro Alabaster Skull…"_

-¿Qué tiene que ver Alabaster Skull en todo esto?- Dijo Fionna.

-Quien sabe. Gayball, sigue leyendo- Ordeno el vampiro.

-Estoy en eso _"… Sabemos por las palabras de otro miembro que fue usted el culpable de la muerte del señor Skull, lo que lo ha metido en un grave problema. Y es por eso que hoy reto a la mente de Marshall Lee a una serie de pruebas que duraran una semana completa para pagar el disgusto que usted le ha dado a la Orden de los Vampiros al matar a Alabaster. La Orden no está muy feliz con este resultado, así que me eh visto obligado a comenzar las pruebas lo más pronto posible, estas empezaran la noche del veintitrés de agosto de este año al darse una señal que toda la Tierra de Aaa vera…" _ Veintitrés de agosto, eso es hoy en la noche- Comento Gumball y todos se miraron los unos a los otros y a continuación voltearon a verlo para que siguiera leyendo:- _"… Tu vida está jugando un papel muy importante aquí, y siendo este juego una serie de pesadillas inimaginables solo me permitiré decirte que tengas buena suerte y que la muerte no te desprecie… La Orden de los Vampiros"_

El silencio domino la habitación entera cuando el Dulce Príncipe término de leer el mensaje, nadie comento nada, hasta el viento pareció haber quedado en shock ante eso porque ni él se atrevía a soplar. De todos los presentes, era Marshall Lee quien resulto más afectado en lo que decía el contenido de la carta descifrada, en verdad haber escuchado todo eso le puso la piel de gallina, sobre todo porque quien le envió eso tenía alguna especie de relación con el que intento matarlo cinco meses atrás y, al parecer, matarlo para salvar su vida y la de los demás lo metió en un problema peor "_Es por eso que hoy reto a la mente de Marshall Lee a una serie de pruebas que duraran una semana para pagar el disgusto que la ha dado a la Orden de los Vampiros…" _Fue lo que mejor se gravo de todo lo que leyó Gumball. No se había equivocado en nada, la forma en la que la carta llego a sus manos fue en verdad una amenaza de un grupo de criaturas que se hacían llamar La Orden de los Vampiros. Por supuesto que no tenía ni la menor idea de que esa supuesta Orden existía ¡Magnifico! Otro secreto que se le ha negado saber los últimos mil años.

-Bueno, es oficial- dijo Gumball rompiendo el silencio y dejando la carta sobre el escritorio de su laboratorio- Marshall Lee, tienes un serio problema aquí. Ahora la pregunta del millón es: ¿Cómo vas a salir de esta?

-¿Es que no pusiste atención? Esos locos quieren matarme por lo que le hice a Alabaster y ni siquiera se en donde van a empezar esas pruebas, ¡y son esta noche!

-Marshall, no te alteres, encontraremos la manera de salir de esto- Dijo Fionna intentando calmar a Lee, pero este estaba tan desesperado que ni pareció escuchar a la humana.

-Oye Marshall Lee, ¿Qué es la Orden de los Vampiros? Suena a que tiene relación con la Nocheosfera- Pregunto Cake al quedársele en la mente el nombre de la desconocida secta.

-No sé. ¿Qué tal tu, Gumball?

-Yo no tengo conocimientos acerca de esto, Marshall, pero si quieres puedo investigar y…

-Príncipe, no me mal entienda, pero hoy en la noche se va a dar la señal y dudo mucho que usted tenga algún libro o conozca a alguien que sepa algo sobre estos sujetos- Comento la humana y luego se giro a ver a Marshall- Tu mamá debe de saber algo.

-Oh, sí, este debe ser uno de esos secretos de familia que acordaron nunca contarme- Dijo Marsnall en tono medio sarcástico.

-Marshall.

-¿¡Y qué quieres que diga, Fi!? ¡Hace cinco meses yo estuve a punto de morir por un secreto que no se me debía revelar! Y ni siquiera me lo conto alguien de mi propia familia, ¡fue un demente, un loco que estuvo por apoderarse de MI reino! Y ahora, aun después de muerto, sigue atormentándome con la ayuda de unos ocultistas que ahora intentan matarme… ¿Coincidencia? ¡MUCHA!

-Pues mientras estés aquí, gritando y quejándote como un anciano, yo en tu lugar iría con Hanna Lee y exigiría una respuesta a todo esto- Sugirió Gumball- Yo se que la relación con tu madre nunca estuvo tan mal, Marshall, pero si la Orden de los Vampiros tiene algo que ver con la Nocheosfera no hay nadie mejor que ella para decirnos.

….

Hanna estaba en su oficina, rodeada de papeles de exigencias por parte de los demonios y los vampiros de su reino, otros de impuestos a pagar y otros tantos que tenían que ver con los negocios de la familia. Constantemente calculaba las cantidades que tenía que pagarle a quienes trabajaban para ella y el número que salía en ocasiones casi le daba medio infarto, pero no tenía más salida que cumplir con su deber y pagar lo que tenía que pagar. Por el momento estaba sola en su gran oficina, haciendo cuentas, aburriéndose de solo estar ahí sentada sin nada que hacer más que negocios, negocios, negocios. Nada la impedía ir a tomar las almas de los demás o agobiarle la vida a su hijo, pero el deber de un soberano era mil veces más importante que eso, sobre todo porque ahora que Marshall le había dejado bien recalcado que de los negocios de Nocheosfera no quería volver a saber nada. Sin embargo, en medio del ambiente aburrido en el que ella estaba, el portón de entrada se abrió ligeramente soltando un rechinido pequeño llamando la atención de Hanna, quien al voltear se encontró con su hijo entrando a su oficina seguido de su novia, Fionna la humana.

-¡Marshall, hijo, que gusto verte! Y veo que trajiste a tu novia contigo- Exclamo la demonio levantándose de su escritorio para ir a saludar.

-Hola, madre. ¿Trabajando?- Dijo él al notar que la Señora de la Oscuridad estaba hasta el tope de impuestos.

-¿Qué, esto? ¡Nah! Es solo un divertido pasatiempo ¿Qué te trae por aquí y a tu querida Fionna?

-Hola también, mamá de Marshall- Saludo la humana alegremente sin tener el cuidado de hablarle con respeto a Hanna Lee, como intentaban hacerlo todos.

-Venía a preguntarte algo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que tenga algo que ver con la Nocheosfera.

-Creí que ya no querías saber absolutamente nada de los negocios de la Familia Real.

-Y deseo que así sea- Comento. Fionna lo golpeo en el costado con el codo, lo que llamo la atención del vampiro y esta, con un movimiento gestual de la cara, atino a decirle que le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Marshall entonces suspiro, se dirigió a su madre y hablo:- ¿Conoces a la Orden de los Vampiros?

La expresión del rostro de Hanna cambio cuando se le hizo aquella pregunta. Parecía de sorpresa y de susto a la vez, como si lo que Marshall le dijo hubiera sido una blasfemia que una persona común le dijera a un sacerdote de la iglesia respecto a la religión.

-¿Dónde conseguiste información de ellos, Marshall?- Pregunto.

-Mamá, no tengo una pizca de información de esos sujetos, por eso vine contigo, para que me digas algo- Marshall se detuvo al notar que su madre no lucia muy bien, pues el color de su piel había palidecido un poco más y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y mirando al suelo- ¿Pasa algo?

-La Orden de los Vampiros y Nocheosfera tienen una historia de hace muchos milenios, Marshall, una historia que está escrita en nuestros libros.

-Ah, entonces por eso Marshall no tenía ni idea de su existencia. No soporta ni cinco segundos leyendo algo cuando ya está dormido- Comento Fionna, quien poco después se percato de la mirada del Rey Vampiro- Pero es sin ofender, Marshy.

-¿Qué paso entonces? ¿Guerra? ¿Revolución? ¿El misterioso asesinato de un rey de nuestra clase?

-Nada que ver. Más bien se trato como de una guerra revolucionaria por parte de un grupo de vampiros dirigidos por un líder que estaba en contra de la política de Nocheosfera.

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamo Marshall- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Nadie sabe.

-¿¡QUE!?- Grito el vampiro y Fionna al mismo tiempo.

-Su nombre es un misterio para todo el Inframundo. Nunca daba su nombre en ningún lado, ni siquiera a quienes lo siguieron en el movimiento revolucionario, pero algunos dicen que era profesor en una escuela para humanos de Aaa. Creo que la Guerra de los Champiñones no había pasado para entonces.

-¿Un profesor aburrido hizo todo esto de la Orden de los Vampiros? Ya, definitivamente el mundo está loco- Dijo Fionna.

-Era muy buen maestro. Lo reconocieron muchas veces aquí y le entregaron diplomas, doctorados y otras cosas, pero eso no cambio el hecho de que odiara a todo el Inframundo por lo que hacíamos. Supuestamente su orden estaba dividida en sectas, algunas de ellas consistían en entrenar ladrones y asesinos para él y luego los mandaba a cumplir ciertos trabajos.

-¿Y nadie que nosotros conozcamos lo conoció?- Quiso saber Marshall.

-Víctor Bangladesh era muy buen amigo de él, pero por más que intentamos que nos dijera su nombre nunca lo hizo. La madre de tu padre se lo exigió como nadie y de igual manera no obtuvo ningún resultado. Fue hasta que tu padre subió al trono cuando a Víctor lo dejaron en paz; se fue con el secreto a la tumba cuando Alabaster lo mato.

-¿Y qué paso con él y la Orden? ¿Siguen aquí en Nocheosfera?

-No, ya no. Fue expulsado junto con sus seguidores al lugar más lejano de toda Aaa, según dicen, y supuestamente ahí vive ahora.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la Orden de los Vampiros durante la Guerra de los Champiñones?- Pregunto Fionna.

-No estoy muy segura. Creo que se resguardaron o algo parecido, aunque muchos afirman que vieron a un discípulo conocido convenciendo a muchos humanos de que se unieran a la Orden, pero yo más bien creo que es uno de esos chismes de señoras que no tiene nada más que hacer que cotorrear.

-Mi padre, mamá ¿Algul Abadder hizo algo por buscarlos? ¿Sabía algo de ellos?

-No que yo sepa. Ni siquiera parecía importarle, estaba ocupado en otras cosas y atendiendo su locura- Marshall suspiro y bajo la vista un momento, pero después Hanna lo interrumpió diciendo:- A todo esto, ¿Por qué tanto interés en esto y de donde te enteraste?

Su hijo se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y de este saco un papel de libreta doblado y otro de hoja blanca. Le dio ambos a Hanna y esta, curiosa de saber lo que contenían, los tomo, los desdoblo y lo primero que noto fue que uno estaba escrito en latín y el escrito en hoja de libreta estaba traducido a idioma normal. Tiempo no tuvo de leer el contenido cuando de repente su hijo hablo.

-Es una carta para mí. La Orden de los Vampiros me la envió- Volteó a verlo, sorprendida- Es por la muerte de Alabaster… Quieren matarme por eso.

**¡Y eh aquí el final del tercer capitulo! Uff, perdón si me tarde en escribirlo, pero los profes estuvieron duros con la tarea y me tarde un poquitín más en escribir porque estuve haciéndola como si no hubiera mañana. Pero bueno, ya estoy de vacaciones y mi tarea se fue al demonio cuando la termine ¡En tu cara destino! ¿No que no, eh?**

**Bueno, ya, ya, hay que ser formales. Muchas gracias a ADHDA10, Paqs, Mikuday-Chan, Caprichy Anders (que bueno que te sirvió la información), Blackoctubre, Yoshii Lee, Fiioremarcy117 y Kateryn por sus lindos e inspirantes Reviews en el capitulo anterior. Lamento si no es lo que ustedes esperaban o si no es muy bueno, pero es que no eh estado inspirada estos últimos días ¡Pero no se preocupen, mi publico bonito, Riux siempre encuentra la forma de quebrarse la cabeza! Ah, si, por cierto, no intenten hacerlo con una piedra, duele mucho. Pronto tendre el capitulo cuatro, por ahora disfruten este y… coman sus frutas y verduras. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	4. El Maestro y sus discipulos

**El Código Negro.**

**Capítulo 4: El Maestro y sus discípulos.**

La señora Lee se quedo observando la carta durante unos instantes moviendo los labios indicando que estaba leyendo en voz baja mientras su hijo y la novia de este esperaban una reacción por parte de la demonio después de leer el contenido del mensaje. Al terminar miro a Marshall con los ojos abiertos como platos al haber leído cada palabra que estaba en la hoja. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su hijo, el único que tenía, una vez más estaba amenazado de muerte pero esta vez por uno de los enemigos más antiguos que pisaron las tierras del Inframundo, y ella era consciente de que a todos los que se les mandaba una carta así por parte de la Orden de los Vampiros, aceptara o no, nunca lo volvían a ver. Lo sabía porque hace ya mucho tiempo los asesinatos de seguidores del sujeto que creó la secta empezaron a molestar mucho a esta y, como consecuencia de ello, quienes los asesinaban recibían cartas anónimas que les anunciaban una muerte segura si no aceptaban una serie de pruebas que, al terminarlas, llevarían al culpable hasta el líder de la Orden. Y cuando se iban, ya no volvían. Y para aquellas personas que no aceptaban las pruebas eran buscadas hasta por debajo de las piedras y perseguidas por los asesinos de la misma secta, quienes por órdenes de su líder eran los encargados de buscarlos y matarlos, lo que significaba que Marshall Lee no tenía posibilidades de librarse tan fácil de todo eso.

-Hoy es la noche, Marshall… ¿Ya sabes que harás?- Pregunto su madre.

-Esperaba que tú me dieras algún consejo. A que me enfrento o que tanto peligro estoy corriendo.

-No puedo decirte nada más que eso. De lo que sufren los que aceptan las pruebas nadie sabe nada porque nadie ha llegado a regresar a su hogar diciendo que no le pasó nada interesante. Han entrado incluso a buscarlos, pero de igual modo no regresa nadie.

-¿Y en donde se empiezan esas pruebas exactamente?- Pregunto Fionna.

-En diferentes lugares. La secta envía una pista de dónde empezar las pruebas después de que da la señal, creo que para que nadie los encuentre o quién sabe. Se dice que quien la organizo era un obsesionado por la seguridad, el misterio y las cosas antiguas.

-Ok. Entonces estoy atrapado en medio del peor problema en el que me eh metido en mi vida, esperando hasta esta noche para ir a donde esta esperándome la muerte y sobrevivir a lo que se me ponga en frente- Decía Marshall frotándose las manos para calmar los nervios- No hay mucha presión.

-En tu lugar yo estaría empacando lo necesario para el viaje, aquí dice que las pruebas duran una semana y según dicen ellos se localizan en el punto más lejano de Aaa. Casi en el fin del mundo.

-Entonces yo también iré con Marshall- El vampiro, sorprendido, miro a Fionna, quien sonriente le dijo:- No soportaría perderte.

-¿Pero estas segura? Digo, tú tienes toda una vida en la Tierra de Aaa, Fi. Tienes a Cake, a Gumball, a los príncipes buenos para nada que siempre salvas y a todos los que te conocen e incluso a la Reina Helada. Te extrañarían.

-Saben cuidarse solos. Llevo más de cinco años enseñándoles como patearle el trasero a un trol y creo que el príncipe tendrá todo bajo control en mi ausencia- Dijo la humana, quien estaba dispuesta a ir con él- ¡Además es una aventura! Ya me conoces, Marshall, no puedo resistirme a algo como esto.

-No creo que Cake te deje ir.

-Convencerla será difícil, pero nada que una bola de hilo, hierba para gato y un poco de cloroformo no puedan solucionar.

Marshall sonrió al darse cuenta que su novia estaba claramente dispuesta a ir con él por más peligrosa que sonara el asunto, pero ya se esperaba que hubiera dicho algo parecido. La conocía muy bien como para no esperarse que se aventurara con él en tal peligroso viaje, y no sería tan peligroso para ella después de todo porque si de estar acostumbrados al peligro se trataba, el segundo nombre de Fionna era ese.

Momentos después Marshall y Fionna salieron del castillo de la Nocheosfera, abrieron un portal a la Tierra de Aaa y lo atravesaron terminando dentro de la cueva del vampiro, quien al pisar tierra se sentó en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y su rostro apoyado entre sus manos en una posición que mostraba la desesperación y angustia que sentía. Fionna, al darse cuenta de esto, se le acerco, puso una mano en su hombro y cuando volteo a verla ella le sonrió como si así quisiera decirle que todo estaría bien, pero hasta ella se preocupaba por todo lo que pudiera pasar durante el transcurso del viaje, si las pruebas serian tan horribles como ella pensaba que serian o si el sujeto que fundó la Orden de los Vampiros seria lo suficientemente sádico como para querer acabar con Marshall solo por haber matado a Alabaster Skull. No, si con solo eso se notaba que era alguien vengativo.

-Voy a empacar lo necesario para irnos y regresar. Habla con Cake, convéncela a como puedas y si acepta dile que nos iremos cuando se supone que la señal deba de verse por toda Aaa. Asegúrate de llevar suficiente comida y armas necesarias porque creo que las vamos a necesitar.

-No estás muy seguro de esto, ¿verdad?- Pregunto la humana al notar que Marshall hablaba como si estuviera en un funeral.

-La verdad no. Preferiría que me cortaran una mano o me sacaran un ojo a meterte a ti en un problema como este, Fionna.

-Marshall, si yo voy contigo es porque te amo. Porque quiero saber que estas bien y no estresarme como una de esas señoras paranoicas que se asustan por una rata.

-¿Tanto me quieres, lindura?

-Más que a nada- Y entonces Fionna presiono sus labios con los de él dándole un beso que fue correspondido por Marshall. Al separarse, se sonrieron el uno al otro para que la situación no se les hiciera estresante a ninguno de los dos- Ya me voy. Cuídate.

Dicho eso Fionna beso a Marshall en la mejilla en señal de despedida para luego encaminarse a lo que era la salida de la cueva. El vampiro al verla irse cambio de un momento a otro cambio de posición y se fue flotando a su casa con los pies a pocos centímetros del suelo. Hace mucho que no viajaba de esa manera a algún lugar, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando recorrió toda Aaa y corrió a Fionna y Cake de la Casa del Árbol, aunque se las devolvió y él termino quedándose con esa cueva, y de igual manera se le hacía muy repentino que se viera obligado a ir a quien sabe cuántos lugares solo para salvar su vida otra vez. Lo malo del caso era que ahora Fionna estaba metida en el asunto y por supuesto que tenía el pendiente de que algo le llegara a pasar durante la travesía o quién sabe.

Resignado, Marshall Lee comenzó a empacar lo que necesitaría en una mochila gris un poco vieja y desgastada de algunas partes, pero de igual manera le servía para lo que quería. La abrió. No había nada. Empaco una bufanda, una sudadera y los guantes que utilizo para ir con Gumball ya hace tiempo, eso solo para cuando tuvieran que viajar de día y el sol estuviera a todo lo que daba; bloqueador, por si llegaba a quemarse con el sol, un cuchillo grande y filoso de cocina, una caja de fresas por si le daba hambre y, lo más importante, una estaca de madera. Esta última era la misma con la que había asesinado a Alabaster aquel día, y por cierto la punta todavía tenía un poco de sangre, pero Marshall la echo dentro de la mochila junto con las demás cosas sin molestarse en limpiarla. Orden de los Vampiros sin duda significaba que habría muchos vampiros por la zona, una estaca de madera no era lo suficiente para matarlos a todos, claro está, pero por el momento era lo más letal que llevaba.

….

Dentro de la mansión, la sala estaba repleta de vampiros, muchos hablando unos con otros y algunos simplemente preguntándose que venían a hacer al lugar en donde se centraba "todo" según lo que pensaban ellos. Había tanto vampiros como vampiresas, todos centrados en uno de los niveles de la secta, unos mejores que otros, pero todos eran iguales y se respetaban según las leyes de la Orden. No eran ni muchos ni pocos, prácticamente era una familia de muchos y muchas, un solo clan nuevamente unido, una familia de nuevo en la casa de su padre, el Maestro. Este se había encargado de darle la noticia a cada uno de sus discípulos que se presentaran en la mansión para tratar un asunto importante, y viniendo de las órdenes de la cabeza de la secta, todos y cada uno de los invitados asistieron al convenio o lo que fuera que sería eso.

Leonardo era uno de los muchos que se encontraban allí sin hablar ni decir nada. Nunca había visto a todos sus "hermanos y hermanas" reunidos en un mismo sitio, ni siquiera llego a pensar que el Maestro tuviera tantos discípulos dentro de la Orden de los Vampiros. Él era solo uno de los muchos que se encontraban reunidos en la sala en esos momentos, todos vestidos formalmente, los hombres de smoking y las mujeres con elegantes vestidos de colores oscuros, como era el negro, rojo, azul oscuro y violeta. Podía reconocer a uno que otro espía que había trabajado con él a lo lejos, pero no se animaba a ir a sacar una animada platica con ellos porque, ahora que lo habían nombrado uno de los Grandes, se sentía un poco incomodo. El joven suspiro y se cruzo de brazos resignándose a seguir viendo lo que estaba frente a él, pero de repente una voz femenina lo saco de eso.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? Pareces muy pensativo- Leo volteo luego de escuchar eso y quedo anonadado con lo que vio.

Frente a él juraría que se encontraba la vampiresa más hermosa que en su vida había visto. Parecía una chica como de su edad, de cabello castaño como el de él pero más oscuro, largo y suelto que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda con un mechón que le caía a un costado de la cara atrapado en unas pequeñas bolas de plástico de color rojo, amarillo y azul con la punta del mechón sobresaliendo por debajo, lo cual le daba un toque menos formal al hermoso vestido de color rojo infierno sin mangas ni cuello y con escote. Su piel era pálida y parecía fina porcelana, sus ojos hacían juego con su vestido pues estos eran de la misma intensidad, o más, que la de su vestimenta. Las facciones de su cara eran las mismas de las de un adolescente, pero obviamente únicas y preciosas, y al bajar hasta su cuello se dio cuenta de que tenía las marcas de una mordida, lo que significaba que la habían mordido. Ella era en definitiva la chica más bella que sus ojos hayan visto.

-Cierra la boca, hay moscas- Dijo ella de manera divertida. Leo entonces se dio cuenta de que su sorpresa había sido tanta al verla que había perdido sus sentidos por un momento- Me llamo Adriana. Adriana Van Garrett- Agrego ella extendiéndole una mano en señal de saludo.

-Leonardo. Pero puedes decirme Leo- Dijo él tomando la mano de la vampiresa y saludándola cordialmente, con un poco de nerviosismo, claro.

-Pareces un chico simpático, Leo. La mayoría de los que conozco son unos aburridos, no saben divertirse.

-¿Ah, sí? Deben estar muy ocupados con sus trabajos, ya ves que él Maestro siempre nos da misiones nuevas.

-¿En donde entras tu, Leo?- Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

-Eh… No me gusta hablar mucho de eso. Me da pena y no me gusta presumir mucho.

-Ah, ya se. Eres uno de los Grandes, ¿verdad? Felicidades ¿En qué tienes más experiencia?

-Pues antes era un espía. Me encargaba de vigilar a otro Grande por órdenes del Maestro. Alabaster Skull, no sé si lo hayas conocido.

-¡Oh, pero por supuesto que lo conocí!- Dijo ella mostrando una expresión de desagrado, tal vez- Trabaje con él y créeme que fue lo peor que me pudo pasar. Ese asesino bueno para nada quería que todo estuviera bajo su mando. Todavía recuerdo nuestra última misión. "Así no se agarra un cuchillo" "¿Dónde aprendiste a matar?" "¿Prefieres que te cargue para que no te rompas una uña?"- Decía ella haciendo una mala imitación del vampiro muerto- ¡No lo aguantaba! Dejamos de trabajar después de que el patrón se dio cuenta de que casi nos matamos.

-Aguarda. Ósea que tú también eres una de los Grandes- Quiso saber él.

-Junto con Alabaster, que afortunadamente no lo eh visto en largo rato- Comento ella.

De repente llego Magnus.

-Andrea, Leonardo. El Maestro los busca, dice que es urgente que vallan a su oficina pero sin que nadie los vea- Informo el vampiro del bigote.

-Ay, ¿pero qué demonios querrá este viejo ahora?- Comento Andrea como si ya estuviera harta de todos los mandatos del líder de la secta.

-Hay que ir a ver- Dijo el joven Leonardo, quien antes de empezar a caminar le dio el pase a la vampiresa, quien con gusto acepto y camino primero que el chico, quien antes de irse oyó a Magnus decir:

-Que no se te escape, galán.

Apenado de escuchar eso las mejillas de Leonardo se tornaron de un ligero color rosa y este después se encamino a la sala del comedor, en donde encontró a la joven Andrea esperándolo en la puerta que daba paso a la oficina del Maestro. Leonardo se apresuro a llegar, todavía abochornado de lo que Magnus le había dicho respecto a la vampiresa, y aunque no podía dudar que era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás no debía hacerse tantas ilusiones con ella. Se disculpo por la tardanza y acto seguido toco la puerta, pero antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera, esta se abrió lentamente dándoles el pase a ambos vampiros. Ella, sin cautela ni nada, simplemente entro a la oficina seguida de Leonardo y encontraron al Maestro parado en medio de la habitación, esta vez vestido con corbata, camisa, saco, pantalones y sus típicos zapatos, todo de color negro a excepción de su máscara. Leo, al verlo, le hizo una reverencia inclinando su torso un poco hacia abajo, pero a diferencia de él, Andrea fue un poco más directa.

-¿Y bien, para que nos trajo hasta acá? Ojala sea importante- Dijo ella con descaro sorprendiendo a Leonardo.

-Señorita Van Garrett, es un placer y un gusto verla por aquí de nuevo,_ my lady_- Saludo el Maestro cordialmente atrapando una mano de ella entre las suyas.

-Ya déjate de cortesías y ve al grano, ¿quieres?- Dijo ella en tono retador, lo que le causo un poco de gracia al sujeto de la máscara.

-¡Ay, mi querida Andrea, no has cambiado nada!- Exclamo él alegremente- Por algo eres de mi vampira preferida. Y al parecer ya conoces a Leonardo- Agrego este al fin dándose cuenta de la presencia del joven vampiro.

-Ahórrame algo de tiempo y dinos ya que quieres ¿Y porque no está el idiota de Skull aquí? ¡Siempre llega tarde!

-Porque el señor Skull ahora está muerto, Andrea- La vampiresa lo miro, impresionada- Es por eso que convoque a todos nuestros hermanos y hermanas. Tanto tú y yo sabemos que el homicidio de uno de los Grandes se castiga con El Código Negro, y eso se hace sin dudas, sin protestaciones. No hacemos nada más que ser lo más sádicos que podamos con el asesino.

-Asesinar a un asesino por asesinar a otro asesino. Es confuso- Comento Leonardo al analizar la situación.

-Mataron a Alabaster. Yo no veo de que estresarse- Dijo la vampiresa dándole la menor importancia a todo el tema.

-Aun así es un acto imperdonable. Hoy en la noche nuestro sentenciado empezara sus pruebas, y ustedes dos personalmente se encargaran de asegurarse de que así sea- Sentencio. Van Garrett se sintió atraída por eso último que dijo el Maestro porque, siempre que este decía algo así, significaba diversión para ella y para su compañero, ahora muerto- Andrea, tú te encargaras de enseñarle al joven Leo que tiene que aprender.

-Le aseguro, patrón, que este muchacho y yo seremos una maquina destripadora.

-¿También eres tutora?- Pregunto el vampiro, quien había estado al margen dentro de la conversación.

-Claro que sí, de lo contrario no sería de las más chidas de esta secta de pacotilla. Sin ofender- Dijo, girándose a ver al líder de la Orden. Pero este ni se inmuto.

-¿Qué tanto tengo que aprender?

-Nada en especial. Solo a matar, torturar, robar, cazar (no exactamente animales), aprender algo de filosofía, no tener piedad ni de las niñas exploradoras y que seas un buen tutor. Nada más.

-Lo que la señorita Van Garrett quiere decirte, Leo, es que te hará experto en todas nuestras artes al igual que Alabaster.

-Pero sin lo latoso y odioso. Este muchacho me cae demasiado bien como para convertirlo en un segundo Alabaster. Eso definitivamente no me lo perdonaría.

-Ok ¿Y cómo vamos a dar la señal, Maestro?

-Se los diré después de que le demos la noticia a todos y termine el baile.

-¿Baile? ¿El día de la noticia de muerte del señor Alabaster Skull? ¿No cree que es un poco irrespetuoso, Maestro?- Pregunto Leonardo.

-Es tanto para honrar a Skull como para celebrar que tenemos un perfecto reemplazo para él… Ahora váyanse, iré afuera en unos momentos.

Obedeciendo el mandato, Leonardo y Andrea salieron de la habitación, él haciendo una reverencia y ella simplemente dándose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta con el joven pisándole los talones, aunque no podía llamarlo joven porque era de su misma edad humana. Caminaron por toda la sala del comedor hasta que llegaron a la sala principal de la mansión, donde volvieron a encontrarse con la multitud de vampiros que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia. Todos estaban en una animada conversación, a excepción de los que pertenecían a la clase de asesinos, ellos solo hablaban de la cantidad de sangre que podían chupar de un sorbo o a las criaturas que podían asesinar en una hora. Era raro, pero se sentía como un insecto rodeado de gigantes aunque fuera uno de los Grandes, pero uno con no mucha experiencia y que por alguna razón milagrosa había llegado a leer El Código Negro. El libro -escrito por el mismo Maestro según pudo notar- se centraba en todas las enseñanzas que debía tener en cuenta ya al ser miembro de la Orden de los Vampiros, sobre todo en el arte de la filosofía, pero lo más importante que venía en ese libro debía ser la información de la Nocheosfera, el mentado Inframundo del que sus tutores le habían contado, se fundó la Orden.

Y la razón por la que la secta se encontraba en medio de la nada era porque el mismo Inframundo los desterró a la tierra de los vivos, en el punto más remoto y lejano de esta. Dentro del Código Negro se encontraba información suficiente acerca de algunos de los monarcas, las traiciones, los movimientos en contra del rey o del mismo pueblo. En fin, había cientos de cosas que lo dejaron con la boca abierta y no dudaba que fueran verdad. El libro fue escrito por el propio Maestro, y según se tiene entendido, ha vivido un total de ocho mil quinientos años bajo esa máscara veneciana.

-Andrea- Le llamo. Ella se giro a verlo mostrando una sonrisa típica de una chica despreocupada-, háblame de tu estancia aquí en la Orden ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas aquí?

-El mismo que tienes tú, por supuesto. Solo que yo ascendí a este puesto un poco más temprano que tú.

-¿El Maestro te ha dado misiones importantes?

-No. Es la primera vez que me encarga dar la señal de esas pruebas porque generalmente Alabaster lo hacía. Yo no, yo solo me encargaba de que mis estudiantes estuvieran concentrados en lo suyo.

-¿Sabes algo de las pruebas?- La vampiresa de repente le puso un dedo en los labios soltando un siseo al mismo tiempo.

-No hables de eso aquí, Leo. Hay muchos vampiros metiches por estos rumbos- Dijo, mirando a ambos lados por el rabillo del ojo- Esta información solo se habla entre el Maestro y sus discípulos. Nada más.

-Creí que todos nuestros hermanos eran discípulos del Maestro.

-Y todos lo son. Pero por favor, Leo, él tiene a sus preferidos, a sus consejeros, a su mano derecha, a quien le cuenta todo. Que en este caso somos tú y yo.

-Tienes mucho tiempo de conocer al Maestro, ¿cierto? Por la forma en la que te dirigías a él creo que ya se conocen bien.

-¿Qué? ¡Para nada! Le eh hablado así desde la primera vez que puse un pie en su oficina. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer- Dijo Andrea en tono pensativo.

-¿Fue cuando ascendiste de puesto?- Pregunto Leo, interesado en saber cómo fue que Van Garrett empezó.

-No, porque amenace a mi tutor con matarlo si no me dejaba dormir más- Respondió ella como cualquier persona que hablaba del clima. Leonardo se quedo con cara de impresión.

Antes de seguir con su conversación, de repente los murmullos y risas de la sala cesaron, lo que causo que Andrea y Leo miraran a todos lados encontrando que todo vampiro presente miraba en dirección al último escalón de las escaleras, donde estaba parado el Maestro. En señal de respeto todos los vampiros hicieron las reverencias a las que ya estaban acostumbrados, solo que los varones inclinaban su torso hacía abajo y las damas simplemente bajaban ligeramente su cabeza y se ponían una mano en el pecho, justo donde quedaba el corazón. Leonardo ya estaba por hacer la señal al igual que los otros, pero antes de hacerlo Andrea lo detuvo. Leonardo la miro sin entender porque lo detuvo, y la vampiresa, al entenderlo, dijo:

-Eres de los Grandes. Nosotros no tenemos por qué hacer lo que ellos- El muchacho seguía sin entender- Somos los discípulos del Maestro, Leo. Ya entenderás.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. "Ya entenderás" Esa frase se la habían estado diciendo desde el día en que entro a esa secta. Cuando preguntaba algo a sus tutores, los que se encargaban de enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba para ser espía, estos nunca eran lo suficientemente claros, siempre le respondían con esa frase que ya lo tenía hasta el tope. Quería tener respuesta, respuestas que lo sacaran de sus dudas, que respondieran todo, que no lo dejaran vivir con una sola pregunta rompiéndole la cabeza hasta que encontrara él mismo la respuesta. Un "ya entenderás" no era una respuesta muy sensata ¿Qué tal si nunca lo entendía? ¿Qué tal si por más sabio que se volviera, por más inteligente que fuera, no encontraba algo que le sirviera? Preguntarle al Maestro era la salida fácil, pero a su parecer, Leonardo ya había metido a la cabeza del grupo mucho en sus dudas personales, sobre todo ahora que lo nombro Grande. Andrea también era un misterio más. Esa joven tan hermosa, perteneciente a una legión ocultista de la que posiblemente casi nadie sabía nada, no debería estar ahí, aunque no parecía quejarse y el Maestro, más que su líder y "patrón" parecía un hermano para ella.

Bueno, él no podía decidir lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal, eso se lo enseñaron cuando era principiante. De no ser por la Orden de los Vampiros aun estaría solo y muriéndose de miedo en la Tierra de Aaa, que después de haber sufrido los cambios de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones no había quedado tan mal, a excepción de que algunas zonas eran más raras que otras y los habitantes igual.

-Buenas tardes, mis hermanos y hermanas de la Orden de los Vampiros. Me alegra verlos a todos ustedes reunida de nuevo en su casa- Empezó a decir el Maestro bajando poco a poco por los escalones deslizando elegantemente su mano por las orilla de madera de estas- Pero, hermanos y hermanas, temo que los reuní a todos este día para informarles que, lamentablemente, un miembro de nuestra Orden se ha hecho cenizas. Si se preguntan quién es, estamos hablando de uno de los miembros más importantes, un asesino, el señor Alabaster Skull… Un Grande.

De repente toda la planta volvió a llenarse de murmullos y Leonardo volteo solo para ver las expresiones de sorpresa de cada uno de los vampiros. Pero todo el ruido fue silenciado cuando el portador de la máscara veneciana levanto ambos brazos de forma lateral y todos hicieron silencio, el Maestro les dio las gracias y un momento después siguió dando la información.

-Como ya sabrán, matar a uno de los nuestros es un delito que se paga también con la muerte. Ya me han informado de quien es el culpable, y para que les guste más resulto hacerse llamar así mismo Rey de los Vampiros… ¿Pueden creerlo? Un Rey Vampiro… que mata a otro vampiro. A mí no se me hace justo y es por eso que someteremos a ese supuesto rey a las pruebas de una semana, creo que ustedes ya las conocen. Con ellas hemos vengado a muchos otros miembros, pero al matar alguien como Alabaster, un Grande de nuestra Orden, creo que se han de tomar medidas fuertes. Les aseguro, hermanos, que esta escoria pagara por lo que nos hizo- El Maestro hizo una pausa viendo los rostros de todos y luego procedió- Marshall Lee. Ese es el nombre del homicida.

-¿Lo conoces, Leo?- Pregunto Andrea en un murmuro para no llamar mucho la atención de los otros.

-Yo lo vi matar a Alabaster. Le atravesó el corazón con una estaca de madera y tarde cinco meses en llegar aquí para informarle al Maestro.

-¿Alabaster tenía algo contra él o él con Alabaster?- Al escuchar esa pregunta la mente de Leo de repente recordó algo que olvido decir en su informe; ¡olvido decir que Skull quería quedarse con Nocheosfera para él solo!

-Oh, Glob. Andrea, creo que ya la regué- Murmuro él encendiendo la curiosidad de la joven.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ahora que recuerdo Marshall Lee mato a Alabaster porque él iba a asesinarlo para quedarse con el trono de la Familia Real de Nocheosfera. Lee al final no tuvo de otra más que matarlo para que los dejara en paz.

-Pero esa no es excusa. El Maestro se toma una muerte muy en serio y no puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión tan fácil. No le importara que lo haya traicionado, de una u otra forma Alabaster Skull era uno de los Grandes y el que el tal Marshall Lee lo haya matado significa que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Leonardo se quedo callado. Tal vez la señorita Van Garrett tenía razón y el llamado Rey Vampiro merecía morir, pero él había visto todo lo que paso durante esos días. Muy claro oyó cuando Skull juro que Nocheosfera sería de él al haber matado, hace un milenio, al anterior Rey de los Vampiros, un tal Algul Abadder, que era el padre de Marshall Lee. Su hijo, que había sido convertido en humano por quien sabe qué razón, peleo con él hasta que supuestamente la Muerte había hecho de la suyas con él después de haber creído que habían matado al otro. No se explicaba cómo, a pesar de que Leonardo también estuvo seguro de que Lee había perecido, a final de cuentas este regreso vivo, convertido otra vez en un vampiro. Y luego de un rato de pelea, con la ayuda de una humana, el hijo de Abadder mato a Skull con una estaca de madera.

Por un lado se hacía creer así mismo que su boca cerrada sería lo mejor porque, y creía que era lo mejor, Andrea tenía razón; a como se lo pusiera al Maestro, este solo se iba a centrar en que Marshall Lee mato a su discípulo, y le parecía bien que se cobrara venganza de eso. Pero por otro lado la verdad sobre lo que vio en el señor Skull lo carcomía como una piraña, no solo por no decirle a su superior que estuvo a punto de quedarse con la Nocheosfera para él solo, también porque estaba condenando a una víctima del mismo asesino a morir por haber defendido su vida.

Ahora bien, el dilema era ¿se quedaba callado… o hablaba?

¡Qué difícil situación!

**¡Hola, chicos, chicas y todos los que están detrás de esa pantalla luminosa que te lastima los ojos! No se hagan, yo se que leen con los ojos casi pegados a la pantalla. Ya me ha pasado, no están solos.**

**Uff, vaya, pero que semana tan loca tuve, nunca había dormido tanto en mi vida, ¿y saben que? Voy a aprovecharme un poco de ustedes y hare el siguiente capitulo en honor a quien adivine a que hora más o menos me levantaba. Ojo, esto solo pasa en vacaciones, así que no exageren. Como sea, pasándome a otra cosa espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Más adelante sabrán uno que otro detalle de esta chica, Andrea Van Garrett y de Leonardo. Y como leyeron en el capitulo, el Maestro ya tiene todo listo para volver a hacerle la vida imposible al pobre de Marshall Lee ¿A que tendrá que enfrentarse el Rey de los Vampiros? ¿Qué le deparara el destino? ¿La Muerte se lo llevara… otra vez? Descubran esto y mucho más en lo que sigue de la historia. Ah, y solo para que no estén desesperados esperando cuando empieza el viaje, en el siguiente capitulo se dara la señal y nuestros héroes partirán ¿Cómo la ven?**

**¡Vayamos a los agradecimientos! Un millón de gracias y abrazos a –saca una hoja de su bolsillo- Guest, Fiioremarcy117 (A mi también me quedo igual la cabeza, estuve viendo estrellas y planetas buen rato), a Yoshii Lee, Blackoctubre, and many tanks to Falbreezy. ¡Los quiero mucho a todos! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡Difruten sus vacaciones, la playa, el sol y si no quieren, no vayan a la Iglesia! Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	5. Caminando al infierno

**El Código Negro.**

**Capítulo 5: Caminando al infierno.**

**(En honor a Caprichy Anders)**

El Maestro seguía hablando ante la multitud de vampiros y vampiresas presentes en la sala principal de la mansión. Ninguno de todas las terroríficas criaturas que Leonardo veía hacía otra cosa más que prestarle atención a las palabras de su superior sobre lo acontecido hace cinco meses. Leonardo, quien era el único que en esos momentos estaba distraído, volteo a ver a Andrea, quien escuchaba el constante parloteo del Maestro pero sin darle demasiada importancia, pues solo miraba hacia arriba de las escaleras con los ojos medio adormilados, como si cada palabra que saliera de la boca del vampiro fuera como una canción de cuna que ya estaba por dormirla. Quería decirle si interrumpir al líder de líderes de la Orden de los Vampiros le traería problemas con los otros miembros, pero sabía que le diría algo como "Díselo cuando termine de hablar" o "Traicionado o no, el Maestro querrá cobrar la vida de Alabaster" Y si no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo con eso no podía obligarla, es más, ni siquiera debía pedirle un favor porque acababa de conocerla, y se sentiría como un aprovechado si le pedía que fuera con el Maestro con él e interrumpiera el asunto que se estaba tratando nada más para informar que el asesino de Skull solo se estaba defendiendo y que su discípulo los iba a traicionar. Analizo eso último y se dio cuenta que una escena como esa parecería haber sido sacada de una película, y mientras su cerebro procesaba su decisión final, de repente el Maestro dejo de hablar sobre la venganza contra Marshall Lee, lo que llamo la atención del joven. Este entonces se dio cuenta de que el líder de la secta lo miraba, parado en el último escalón de la elegante escalera de madera pulida con el silencio acompañándolo y también con una que otra mirada de los otros miembros posados en él, incluida Andrea Van Garrett.

Se puso tenso. No estaba acostumbrado a que una multitud lo viera como si hubiera hecho algo que los hubiera disgustado.

-Pero hoy, hermanos y hermanas, podemos hacer a un lado la perdida de nuestro compañero caído porque hoy, aquí y ahora, tenemos a quien lo reemplazara- Al terminar de hablar extendió una mano hacía Leonardo. Sin moverse. Esperando a que se presentara ante todos.

-Buena suerte, Leo- Le dijo Andrea, quien le dio un suave empujoncito en la espalda haciéndolo avanzar un poco hacía adelante- Déjalos con la boca abierta.

-Qué fácil es decirlo, ¿verdad, Andrea?- Murmuro Leonardo para sí mismo y tímidamente camino hacia adelante. Sentía todas las miradas sobre él como si fueran halcones planeando atacarlo y por nada del mundo quería mirar porque sabía que encontraría varios rostros de disgusto, algunos curiosos y sonrientes, pero lo que en verdad preocupaba era ver esas expresiones como diciéndole que no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-Todo saldrá bien, chico- Lo animo el Maestro en susurro tomando su mano y, entonces, volvió a mirar a la multitud haciendo que Leo también lo hiciera- Este muchacho, este chico que todos ven aquí, es el reemplazo de Alabaster y una de las razones por las que están aquí. Se llama Leonardo, y de ahora en adelante ustedes tendrán que respetarlo y tratarlo como uno de los Grandes- Leo se sintió incomodo con todo eso, sobre todo porque algunos vampiros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos y otros lo miraban confundidos.

-No me siento muy seguro de esto, Maestro. Los miembros no me aceptaran así nada más- Dijo el muchacho.

-Todo a su tiempo, Leo- Volvió a susurrar el portador de la máscara veneciana.

-¿Qué tal si el tiempo no me favorece?- Volteó a verlo- ¿Qué tal si no merezco esto?

-De todos los hermanos de la Orden que conozco, tú tienes lo necesario para tomar el lugar de Alabaster. Eres incluso mejor que él- El Maestro se dirigió una vez más hacia la multitud, y entonces dijo:- Se ofrecerá un baile en su honor que, por cierto ya ha empezado.

Luego de que el Maestro dijera eso, de repente la sala se lleno de uno de esos vals de música clásica de hace ya varios milenios atrás que hasta al momento, por lo menos el Maestro, seguía utilizando cuando se le ocurría ofrecer un baile como ese.

-¡Disfruten la noche!- Exclamo y entonces empezó a subir las escaleras dejando a Leonardo parado en el primer escalón de estas todavía pensando si corría a él diciéndole que Alabaster los quería traicionar o quedarse callado y disfrutar de su estancia ahora como uno de los Grandes. Qué más daba, de igual modo le había dicho la cosas demasiado tarde, así que Leo desvió la vista hacia adelante encontrándose con que ya todos los vampiros habían tomado a sus parejas y bailaban al ritmo de la música.

Miro a su lado derecho y encontró a Andrea Van Garrett mirando a todas las parejas danzando, pero ella ni se molestaba en buscar a alguien con quien unirse a la fiesta en honor al ascenso del nuevo Grande, quien tampoco tenía pareja con quien pasarla. Reunió valor para hacer lo que estaba por hacer y, sin titubear, avanzo a donde estaba Andrea y le toco el hombro, lo cual llamo la atención de la vampiresa y esta se giro a ver al chico a su lado quien, sonriente, dijo lo siguiente:

-¿Me concede esta pieza, _my lady_?- Dijo Leonardo inclinándose un poco a ella, pues él era como tres centímetros más alto.

-Hablas como el educadito del Maestro… Pero nada más porque tú me lo pides.

Leonardo tomo eso como una aceptación y con delicadeza cogió la mano de Andrea para después llevarla poco a poco junto con las demás parejas de vampiros, quienes seguían bailando al ritmo de la música. Leo no era un experto en eso de la danza, por lo que solo improviso y con una mano rodeo la cintura de Andrea y con la otra seguía tomando su mano. Poco a poco ambos se empezaron a mover a paso lento teniendo el cuidado de no cometer una estupidez y pisar al otro, pero, sorpresivamente, pudieron acelerar un poco más el ritmo de la danza sin miedo a equivocarse, dando volteretas al mismo tiempo que las otras parejas y avanzando por toda la planta principal de la mansión. El movimiento de sus pies deslizándose por el piso se sentía casi como cuando flotaban en el aire, porque ni siquiera se sentía que hubiera piso y Leo no tenía ni la menor idea de donde había sacado esos pasos para bailar. Ni el mismo se entendía a veces, pero al ver el rostro sonriente de Andrea se sintió complacido consigo mismo por no haber cometido una estupidez y media.

Siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música, hablando sobre ciertas cosas de interés, cambiando de posición en ocasiones, haciendo múltiples movimientos lentos y elegantes. Vaya, Leonardo pudo haberse esperado de todo cuando el Maestro le dijo que todos los miembros de la Orden de los Vampiros se presentaría ese día casi cuando fuera la hora de enviarle la señal a Marshall Lee, pero nunca pensó que conocería, en su opinión, a la vampiresa más hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto.

….

-¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que arriesgues tu vida así!- Gritaba Cake histéricamente luego de que su hermana le hubiera pedido dejarla ir con Marshall a quien sabe donde por la amenaza que había recibido.

-Por favor, Cake. Puedes ir con nosotros si quieres- Decía Fionna intentando convencer a su hermana de que la dejara ir.

-¡He dicho que no, Y NO! Es muy peligroso, no sabemos qué cosas horripilantes se encuentren a donde vayamos ¡Sería un boleto a la muerte, Fionna!

-Vamos, hermana, hay que ir con Marshall para que no le pase nada. Sera una aventura.

-No. Sera un pasaje sin retorno al fondo de nuestro pozo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?... ¡Ah, ya se! Te daré un estambre de hilo, espagueti y un ratón de juguete si aceptas.

-Ya, Fi, sabes que no iré. Además, es por Marshall Lee por quien quieres ir, ¿no?- La humana iba a protestar, pero la gata no la dejo hablar- Ya lo sabía. Ese colmillos nunca deja de meterse en problemas y ahora quiere que tu lo ayudes a solucionárselos ¡Hazme el favor!

-En realidad yo le dije que iría con él. Por favor, Cake, si tú no quieres ir no importa, pero déjame ir con él al menos y te prometo regresar en una pieza.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favorcito.

-¡Que no!

-¡Por favor!

-¡QUE NO!- Grito la felina cuando su hermana termino por colmarle la paciencia- ¿Pero sabes qué? Si quieres arriesgar tu vida yendo con Marshall Lee al punto más lejano de toda Aaa por mí está bien ¡Ni siquiera sé porque te estaba deteniendo! Ya tienes diecisiete años, eres lo suficientemente madura para saber lo que está bien y mal.

-Pero, Cake…- Intento hablar ella, pero la gata la interrumpió de la nada.

-Nada. Vete si quieres, pero yo no arriesgare mi pellejo yendo allá ¡Además mira!- Dijo señalando a la ventana. Fionna se asomo a través de esta y se encontró con un cielo negro con varias estrellas adornándolo y la luna en medio de este- La noche ya callo. La carta decía que Marshall tendría que partir esta noche después de que se viera una señal en el cielo y creo que no falta mucho para eso.

La humana siguió mirando a través de la ventana analizando con cuidado las palabras de Cake. Durante diecisiete años la estuvo protegiendo, criándola como su hermana menor a pesar de que ella era humana y fue criada en una familia de gatos con poderes mágicos. Y siendo Cake una de sus seres más queridos no se atrevía ni quería dejarla sola en Aaa mientras ella iba con Marshall a ayudarlo a acabar con quienes querían matarlo, con la llamada Orden de los Vampiros, pero el único problema era ese; Cake no quería ir. No podía obligarla, su hermana ya era bastante madura para hacer lo que una chica de diecisiete años le pidiera que hiciera, pero –y Cake acababa de decírselo- ella también ya era lo bastante grande para tomar sus propias decisiones. No le importaba lo que llegara a pasarle durante ese viaje mientras fuera con Marshall, lo quería mucho como para dejarlo que se fuera en un viaje en el que correría muchos peligros, y aunque a Cake también la quería mucho su decisión era su decisión. La iba dejar sola, si, y no era por ser egoísta ni nada por ese estilo, era, en mayor parte, por amor.

Se concentro un poco más en el cielo negro y estrellado. La luna parecía haber perdido un poco de su brillo de costumbre, quien sabe por qué, y con su decisión ya asegurada, Fionna se aparto de la ventana, cogió su mochila verde en la que llevaba lo que necesitaría y su espada. Se la colgó en la espalda sintiendo como Cake no hacía más que quedársele viendo sin decir una sola palabra. Fionna no volteo a verla porque sabía que se arrepentiría cuando la viera, por lo que una vez que tuvo todo listo se encamino a la puerta de madera, la abrió, dio un paso al frente y, antes de salir por completo de su casa, le echo una última mirada al interior de la Casa del Árbol. Cake seguía de espaldas a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, en la misma posición en la que estaba hace un rato. A Fionna le dieron ganas de llorar al notar que se iría con la imagen de su hermana enojada con ella, pero para no retrasarse más de lo que ya se había retrasado tratando de convencerla para que fuera con Marshall y ella al viaje, lo último que le dijo a Cake fue:

-Regresare pronto, sis. Un poco tarde, pero llegare- Y entonces se marcho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era la primera vez que Cake se negaba a ir a una aventura tan importante con ella y obviamente lo anterior la dejo conmocionada. El mundo parecía que se estaba volviendo tan loco como la Mujer Mágica o la Gansa Mansa, aunque no en ese sentido. En fin, el punto era que Fionna esa noche salió de aventuras pero sin Cake acompañándola, como era de costumbre.

Por alguna razón el camino al Dulce Reino se le hizo más largo que en otras ocasiones, se suponía que era ahí donde Marshall y ella se encontrarían para partir en el viaje y al mismo tiempo despedirse de la Dulce Gente y el Dulce Príncipe. Sería triste verlos a todos diciéndoles adiós y llorando al mismo tiempo, pero sería aun más triste no haber visto a Cake ahí para apoyarla. Lanzo un suspiro a la nada tratando de olvidarse de una buena vez de eso, después de todo no era la primera vez que Cake y ella tenían una pelea como esa. Miro al cielo buscando algo, para su suerte todavía no se veía la señal prometida por ningún lado, solo un montón de estrellas y constelaciones tintineantes. Tardo como veinte minutos en llegar al Dulce Reino y, en la entrada, efectivamente se encontraban todos los habitantes del Dulce Reino, muchos de otros reinos y varios príncipes que iban a despedirlos también, entre ellos Gumball. A la humana no le importo demasiado verlos a todos ellos, se intereso más en la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

Marshall también llevaba un arma a la mano, su Guitarra-Hacha, y en su espalda colgaba una mochila gris un poco diferente a la de ella y algo desgastada de varias partes. Él le sonrió cuando la vio venir y ella le correspondió el gesto cuando estuvo frente a él. Gumball fue el primero y el único que se atrevió a hablarles antes de que la supuesta señal que se vería por toda Aaa marcara su rumbo de partida.

-Chicos, solo quiero que sepan que el Dulce Reino, su soberano y todos los reinos de Aaa los echaran de menos. Incluso te extrañare a ti, Marshall Lee- Dijo él en un tono casi melancólico.

-_Maldito Gayball, me va hacer llorar_- Pensó el vampiro desviando la mirada para que no vieran que los ojos se le habían cristalizado.

-Príncipe Gumball, le prometemos que regresaremos pronto. No tiene porqué preocuparse de nada- Dijo Fionna para calmar las aguas.

-Eso espero, Fi. Eso espero- Dijo el joven monarca limpiándose una lagrima que accidentalmente se le escapo- ¿Cake no irá con ustedes?

-No. No se intereso en venir- Respondió la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Marshall, pues la respuesta le cayó por sorpresa.

-Dijo que era muy arriesgado, que ir contigo solo traía problemas y nada más- Marshall miro ligeramente hacia abajo negando con la cabeza al escuchar la explicación de Fionna. La gata loca de su novia lo odiaba, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero por lo menos debió haberse molestado en acompañar a su hermana.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella antes de irnos?- Se ofreció el vampiro a su novia.

-Déjalo así mejor. Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo, la señal se dará en cualquier momento y después no sabremos a donde ir.

-Dijiste que la convencerías con cloroformo y quien sabe con qué tantas cosas más.

-Tenía que respetar su decisión- Dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oigan chicos, miren eso- Interrumpió Gumball señalando a un punto del cielo nocturno.

Marshall y Fionna miraron a donde señalaba el monarca y se toparon con que, en un punto lejano, iba subiendo una bola blanca que cualquiera confundiría con una estrella, solo que esta "estrella" era más grande y luminosa que lo normal y se estaba moviendo hacia arriba dejando a su paso una cola, como si fuera más un cometa que una estrella. El objeto luminoso subió y subió de forma vertical al suelo seguido por las miradas de todos los presentes en el lugar, era muy difícil perder algo tan brillante en medio de la noche y no lo perdieron de vista hasta que la bola blanca se puso frente a la luna y, fue entonces, cuando todo sucedió. Un momento después de que la esfera luminosa se colocara frente al satélite natural de la Tierra, de repente este comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje liberando al mismo tiempo rayos de energía que fueron vistos por todos. Y conforme la velocidad iba aumentando, debajo de la esfera la cola luminosa que al principio la acompaño durante su travesía por el cielo se convirtió en una ráfaga de viento que levanto arena por todos lados mientras la esfera seguía girando sobre sí misma frente a la luna. De repente, el objeto empezó a emitir un resplandor mucho más brillante que al principio y los rayos de energía liberada del núcleo de la supuesta estrella se intensificaron más hasta llegar al punto en que se dispersaron por este y oeste convirtiéndose en truenos. Poco después, la esfera se hizo más luminosa y de un momento a otro esta exploto provocando que todos entrecerraran los ojos o se cubrieran la cara para no terminar cegados por la cantidad de energía que libero la explosión en ese momento, pues la noche se convirtió en día por un par de segundos al momento de la explosión.

Cuando la luz dejo de verse, la multitud reunida en la entrada del Dulce Reino por fin pudo abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo encontraron una imagen aterradora, se podría decir, sobre el cielo. Se trataba de la imagen de un enorme Ave Fénix blanco con las alas extendidas en las que se podía notar el efecto del fuego que el ave desprendía de estas, y era tan grande la figura del animal que cubrió a la luna por completo a parte de las estrellas del firmamento con sus alas, su cola, su cabeza y su cuerpo. Era un espectáculo hermoso, pero a la vez aterrador el que se veía en el cielo, y cuando Marshall Lee vio a la majestuosa ave antigua frente a él al fin pudo comprender lo que quiso decir aquella parte del mensaje _"… al darse una señal que toda la Tierra de Aaa vera."_ El Fénix blanco que estaba viendo sin duda alguna era lo que el mensaje de la carta le prometió, esa figura tan luminosa sin duda alguna había sido vista por toda Aaa. Miro a Fionna, su novia estaba hipnotizada ante la presencia de la figura del Fénix ante ella, algo que seguramente jamás debió haber visto por la forma en que mostraba impresión en su rostro.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir?- Le pregunto Marshall a Fionna, quien volteo a verlo y asintió con la cabeza decididamente.

-Podemos hacerlo. Aunque debo admitir- comento regresando la mirada al Fénix blanco-, que son muy buenos efectos especiales, oye.

-Es el símbolo de la Orden de los Vampiros- Dijo alguien detrás de ellos, pero no fue Gumball el que hablo. Voltearon y encontraron a Hanna, la madre de Marshall, parada frente a ellos y mirando al ave luminosa en el cielo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto su hijo.

-No iba a dejar que te fueras sin antes despedirte de tu madre, jovencito. De mi no te zafas tan fácil, eh- Dijo la demonio sacándole un par de risas a su hijo- ¿Estas nervioso?- El negó con la cabeza- Marshall, solo quiero que sepas, hijo, que tanto yo como la Nocheosfera te desearemos la mejor de las suertes.

-Ma´, no tienes que hacer esto- Dijo él sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno, no tenía tantas ganas de hablar mucho de todos modos- Volteo a ver a su hijo, quien perdió su vergüenza y la miro con expresión seria- Ya pues, se que te irá bien, Marshall. Eres el Rey de los Vampiros e hijo de Algul Abadder. Y estoy bastante segura que tu padre te ayudara con esto.

Antes de que Marshall pudiera decirle algo más a Hanna, de repente en el aire se formo un espiral que poco a poco se convirtió en un ovalo flotante, un portal en pocas palabras. Ninguno de los dos se espero que tuvieran que viajar en portal mágico, pero eso les evitaba caminar demasiado y cansarse más rápido.

-Bueno… aquí termina todo- Comento Fionna echándole una última mirada a las personas que había conocido y que estaban despidiéndola junto con Marshall. Sin embargo, no se veía a Cake por ningún lado.

-¡Adiós!- Gritaron todos los presentes cuando supieron que la heroína de Aaa y el Rey Vampiro estaban por cruzar al otro lado de ese portal.

-Ya nos veremos después, mamá. No me esperes, eh.

-¿¡Esperarte!? ¡Siempre llegas tarde!

El joven se dirigió a Fionna, quien también cruzo miradas con él.

-Hay que irnos- Informo, extendiéndole una mano. La humana la acepto y apretó la mano de su novio dando un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que ni por aquí ni por allá había rastros de su hermana. Le dolía irse sin verla una vez más, pero ya ni modo.

Se dieron media vuelta de cara al portal mágico y al ave Fénix que aun seguía resplandeciente en el cielo, aunque ya estaba empezando a desaparecer de este. El Rey Vampiro y la humana miraron al portal, no se veía nada del otro lado más que el espiral que adornaba el punto sin fondo de este. Cruzaron miradas una vez más, respiraron profundo y después exhalaron al mismo tiempo aferrando sus manos más a las del otro. No esperaron más y avanzaron dentro del portal que, al cruzarlo, desapareció en el aire junto con Marshall Lee y Fionna dentro de este dejando nada más que un silencio sepulcral y un luminoso Fénix blanco que por fin estaba empezando a borrarse del firmamento de estrellas.

….

El portal dejo verse una vez más dejando que Marshall y Fionna lo cruzaran para después desaparecer dejándolos a ambos varados en una especie de cámara con un fondo muy largo en el que se veía una puerta al final, solo que esta no era muy visible porque la cámara estaba iluminada por seis antorchas, tres en cada una de las paredes. En el piso había varios esqueletos y huesos regados por todos lados, algunos eran pequeños y otros eran grandes con forma humanoide y algunos de los huesos regados en el piso todavía tenían carne alrededor que apenas se empezaba a descomponer. A duras penas se podía notar que las paredes estaban manchadas de algo, y cuando Marshall olfateo ese algo noto que se trataba de sangre ya vieja, de hace al menos cuatrocientos años, definió.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Fionna logrando que su voz hiciera eco por toda la cámara debido a los techos altos- ¿Qué hacemos?

-No lo sé, pero quedándonos aquí no vamos a averiguarlo- Dijo Marshall y entonces se percato de la puerta al fondo- Por ahí.

La señalo y entonces se atrevió a caminar directo a donde estaba está pensando que, siendo una cámara de ese estilo, no debía haber nada que pudiera ponerlos en peligro a menos que un monstruo entrara corriendo por esa puerta e intentara matarlos. La humana, no muy segura del todo, siguió a su novio para llegar a donde la puerta también creyendo, en parte, que dentro de esa cámara no debía haber ningún peligro grave que los afectara de algún modo. De lo que si no se dieron cuenta, fue que Marshall, accidentalmente, al dar un paso, su pie piso algo que poco a poco se fue hundiendo y que, de repente, hizo que un péndulo gigantesco se revelara y cayera del techo directo a la cabeza de Marshall Lee. Fionna, al darse cuenta del peligro que corría el Rey Vampiro, rápidamente avanzo a donde este y lo jalo de los hombros quitándolo de la zona de peligro y cayendo junto con él al suelo. Lee entonces vio el péndulo que se había dejado caer justo en el lugar en el que él estaba, lo que significaba que el filo pudo partirle la cabeza en dos si Fionna no lo hubiera salvado. Como tres segundos después, el péndulo automáticamente volvió a subir escondiéndose en el techo de la cámara.

Ahí, Fionna y Marshall se dieron cuenta de que la pared tenía cinco escapes separados como a un metro de distancia y más adelante tenía otros cuatro, pero estos eran más largos y, bien escondidos en las paredes, se encontraban dos agujeros de gran tamaño muy cerca de las paredes y Glob sabe que saldría del interior de esas cosas.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios fue eso?!- Pregunto Fionna.

-No lo sé, pero si no hubieras estado aquí definitivamente no hubiera regresado a Aaa- Comento Marshall Lee, mirando temeroso al techo.

-Estos tipos en verdad quieren matarte por lo que le hiciste a Alabaster- Comento ella, levantándose y ayudando a su novio a levantarse.

-Me di cuenta, Fi. Oye, ¿qué tienes bajo el zapato?- Le dijo al mirar hacia abajo. La humana también hizo lo mismo y retiro su zapato revelando el sobre de una carta como la primera que recibieron en Aaa después del asesinato de la paleta helada, solo que este tenía escrito al frente: La Orden de los Vampiros. Marshall la tomo y dijo:- Es una carta. Otro mensaje de la Orden, tal vez.

-¿Y qué dice?- Pregunto Fionna con curiosidad.

-En eso estoy- Informo el vampiro y entonces abrió el sobre, saco la carta, la desdoblo y leyó (afortunadamente no estaba en latín)- Dice: "_Bienvenido a la primera parte de su primera prueba, Marshall Lee. La cámara en la que usted se encuentra ahora parece no tener nada de especial a simple vista, sin embargo es una trampa mortal que le dará a conocer algo de lo que le espera durante el transcurso de la semana. Conforme usted vaya avanzado las pruebas empeoraran y su sufrimiento físico y mental lo llevaran a la muerte, pero por ahora me gustaría que las sorpresas lleguen a usted como deben de ser; sorpresas. Que se divierta averiguando como sobrevivir a esto" _¿Divertirme? Estos tipos en verdad están locos.

-¿No dice nada más?- Lee negó con la cabeza. Suspiro, mirando el techo, las paredes y la puerta que los llevaría a la siguiente prueba- Podemos cruzar flotando.

-Hey, es verdad. Pero… hay que estar seguros de que no hay peligro- Dijo metiendo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una moneda de plata- A ver qué pasa.

Dicho eso, Marshall lanzo la moneda en el aire con la fuerza suficiente para que llegara al otro extremo de la cámara. Paso libremente por debajo de las aberturas en las que se desprendían los cinco péndulos y siguió avanzando en el aire hasta que llego a las otras cuatro aberturas, las que eran más largas, pero, al momento de cruzar una de estas, automáticamente el primer péndulo se presento en el acto meneándose de izquierda a derecha a gran velocidad. Los otros tres también fueron accionados cuando la moneda paso debajo de estos y apenas se vio cuando el último péndulo apenas logro golpear a la moneda en un extremo haciendo que esta diera vueltas en el aire, pero sin dejar de avanzar. Y cuando la moneda de plata ya estaba por terminar su camino, esta llego a la parte en la que se estaban los dos agujeros escondidos en la pared y, al igual que los péndulos, por el movimiento del objeto fueron activados dos enormes puntas como de taladro, pero estas eran mucho más grandes, gruesas y filosas que las de un taladro normal. Al pasar la moneda entre los agujeros las supuestas puntas de taladro aparecieron de repente y ambas puntas atravesaron la moneda por las dos caras deteniendo de repente el paso del objeto de plata.

Al retirarse las puntas de taladro, la moneda cayó en seco al suelo con ambos lados perforados. Y en el otro extremo de la cámara, a Fionna y Marshall se les había caído la quijada y también habían puesto los ojos en blanco como platos al darse cuenta de todo lo que tenían que pasar para llegar a la puerta del otro lado. Ver la moneda de plata ahí tirada con ambas caras perforadas sin duda alguna les dio a entender que sus cráneos serian atravesados de la misma forma si no se cuidaban al pasar por ahí. Se miraron entre los dos sin borrar la expresión que tenían en sus caras. La cosa en verdad se estaba poniendo difícil.

-¿Piedra, papel o tijeras a ver quien pasa primero?- Dijo el vampiro.

-No lo creo- Respondió ella- Los primeros cinco metros podemos pasarlos flotando, lo difícil será lo que sigue y lo que sigue después de lo que sigue.

-A ver, tenemos cuchillas peligrosamente mortales que son activadas por movimiento, una moneda que ya no me van a aceptar en el banco y la probabilidad de ser atravesados por los dos lados… Nada de que estresarse.

-Ya deja de hablar y terminemos con esto de una vez- Dijo Fionna y entonces se subió encima de la espalda de su novio, quien despego los pies del suelo y floto con cuidado atreves de las aberturas que permitían que salieran los péndulos, pues si lo hacían caminando seguramente pisarían la parte del suelo que activaría una muerte segura.

Y al cruzar, Marshall ni siquiera se molesto en avisar lo que hizo a continuación y al momento de poner los pies en el suelo salto al frente y el movimiento de Lee al instante activo los cuatro péndulos que se meneaban de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. Asustada, Fionna oculto su rostro en la espalda de Marshall temiendo porque la cuchilla los partiera en dos, sin embargo su novio fue lo suficientemente rápido y antes de ser rebanados por el filo de la cuchilla, este se elevo lo más rápido que pudo evitando la cuchilla y, antes de que esta regresara a la derecha, Lee se dejo caer encima de esta abrazándose del grueso palo de madera que unía la cuchilla con el contrapeso oculto en el techo. Ahí, Marshall y Fionna estuvieron yendo de un lado a otro esperando el momento apropiado para saltar al otro péndulo, y ese momento llego tan de repente que Marshall tuvo que saltar a la nada sin pensar con Fionna fuertemente aferrada a su espalda. Se golpeo la cabeza cuando intento agarrar el palo, afortunadamente esto no lo dejo inconsciente y Marshall abrazo el palo y una vez más espero el momento para volver a saltar. Llego el momento y entonces él se abalanzo contra el siguiente péndulo con su novia aun en la espalda pero, accidentalmente, no logro tomar el palo del contrapeso a tiempo y este nuevamente lo golpeo en un costado de la cabeza, lo que trajo como consecuencia que Fionna se desprendiera de su espalda y cayera en el piso en medio de los dos últimos péndulos.

El Rey Vampiro, después del segundo golpe, sufrió un tercero impactando su espalda contra la pared manchada de sangre que estaba detrás de él, lo único malo del asunto era que el vampiro había quedado justo en el camino del péndulo, el cual de repente regreso a la izquierda con su afilada cuchilla amenazando con atravesar el pecho de Marshall Lee, quien apenas se estaba recuperando del impacto y permanecía arrodillado en el suelo con su mano izquierda aguantando su peso y la derecha sobándole la parte afectada. Fionna, al darse cuenta de la situación, rápidamente se recupero y se abalanzo contra Marshall, a quien jalo del cuello de la camisa justo en el momento en que el filo de la cuchilla paso rosando la piedra de la pared en la que Marshall estaba recargado. Y tal como cuando el chico estuvo por perder su cabeza pensando que no había nada de qué preocuparse en la cámara, este quedo impresionado cuando vio que estuvo en peligro de muerte y Fionna tuvo que salvarlo.

Cuando se recupero, el Rey Vampiro se levanto y ayudo a Fionna a que también se levantara. Ya solo quedaba un péndulo que pasa y tratar de salir vivos de las horribles puntas de taladro que perforaron la moneda. La cuchilla iba de aquí allá a una razonable velocidad, y con cada ida y regreso que daba Marshall y Fionna la seguían con la mirada. Fue entonces cuando el vampiro subió de nuevo a su novia a su espalda y floto de nuevo casi al tocar el techo, se lanzo a abrazar una vez más el palo del contrapeso y acto seguido logro pisar el piso quedando otra cosa que pasar más que las filosas puntas que salían de los agujeros que estaban ocultos en la pared. Bajo a la chica de su espalda y con un gesto de la mano le indico que se agachara, ella entendió lo que su novio quería hacer y se recostó en el piso seguida de Marshall, quien se arrastro por el piso siempre manteniendo la cabeza baja al igual que Fionna, quien le seguía el paso. Por alguna razón las puntas de taladro percibieron el movimiento de ambos y estas se activaron al instante revelándose por encima de las cabezas de ambos que por el miedo casi besaron el suelo por haber querido esconder sus cabezas y al tiempo detuvieron el paso. Sin embargo, al ver que las puntas de taladro filosas estaban muy encima de ellos, siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron del otro lado y estuvieron fuera de peligro.

Recargaron sus espaldas en la puerta y elevaron la vista hacia el techo respirando agitadamente por haber estado tan cerca de la muerte. Se sentían fallecer. Y eso que solo era una parte de la primera prueba, para que les gustara más. A Marshall le dolía la espalda por el impacto que sufrió contra la pared e incluso podía jurar que el corazón le volvió a latir durante un instante cuando la cuchilla casi le atraviesa la cara. Miro a Fionna, quien ya estaba más recuperada y también había volteado a verlo a él.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto él.

Ella le sonrió.

-Fue… ¡algebraico!- Exclamo Fionna al sentir todavía la adrenalina en su cuerpo. Marshall rio un poco al notar el entusiasmo de su novia.

-¿Cruzamos esta puerta ya?- Pregunto él cuando recupero sus fuerzas en buena parte.

-Si… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarnos?

Y entonces se pusieron de pie, giraron el picaporte, abrieron la puerta y entraron esperando que lo que venía no fuera tan malo como eso…

**¡Eso es to- eso es to- eso es todo, amigos! Ya regrese, y creo que más temprano, y conmigo el quinto capitulo de El código Negro. Como podrán ver, las pruebas que se le prometieron a Marshall ya se le están presentado y tal y como dije en el capitulo estas empeoraran conforme pase cada una de ellas, y recuerden que esta solo es la primera parte de la primera prueba. Con respecto a la pelea de Fionna y Cake, lamento si no les gusto, pero las cosas se areglaran muy poco, se los aseguro, no se como lo hare, pero lo hare. Por ahora, dare los agradecimientos:**

**Mil gracias a Fiioremarcy117, Blackoctubre, Caprichy Anders y Yoshii Lee por sus excelentes Reviews en el capitulo anterior y por intentar saber a que horas del día me levanto, y la mayoría exagero un poquitín con eso de que me levantaba a la una, las cuatro o las seis de la tarde. Bueno, como sea, eso es todo por el momento, tendre el siguiente capitulo muy pronto. Los adoro, cuídense, dejen un Review para alargar su vida diez años más y disfruten lo que queda de las vacaciones. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	6. Atrapados en el laberinto

**El Código Negro.**

**Capítulo 6: Atrapados en el laberinto.**

El Maestro estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio aun vestido con el elegante traje negro que uso para darle la información a sus hermanos y hermanos y también para inaugurar el baile en honor a Leonardo por haber ascendido al puesto de Grande. Como siempre, su oficina apenas era iluminada por el débil resplandor de las lámparas antiguas que tenia detrás de él, pero la iluminación era lo suficiente para que el enmascarado pudiera ver lo que sostenía en sus manos. Tenía en ellas una fotografía adornada alrededor por un bonito marco de madera negra. La imagen dentro del marco mostraba a una hermosa mujer de unos veintiséis años que era humana, era verdaderamente hermosa, tenía el cabello de un café profundamente oscuro en el que, gracias a los rayos del sol, revelaban unos mechones rojizos; sus ojos eran de un café más claro pero igual de bonito. Su piel estaba medio bronceada y una sonrisa se formaba en sus rosados labios viendo a quien era el responsable de tomar la fotografía mientras ella estaba ligeramente inclinada en una banca localizada en un parque que, después de la guerra, sin duda ya había desaparecido. Estaba vestida de una blusa roja de tirantes y unos pantalones de mezclilla azulada que llegaban debajo de su rodilla. El Maestro no pudo contenerse a tocar el rostro de la chica con la yema de su dedo y soltar un suspiro. La mujer de la fotografía durante un tiempo fue su prometida, la persona con la que estuvo dispuesto a pasar el resto de su inmortal vida y la de ella prometiéndole que de alguna manera encontraría la forma de hacerla como él; y lo logro, logro crear algo que la mantuviera a su lado por siempre, pero ese mismo día la tragedia toco su puerta.

-Helena…- Murmuro el Maestro sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la mujer de la fotografía. Si, Helena se llamaba, y ella y el Maestro tenían una relación de la que nadie sabía. Y nadie lo sabía porque su amada había muerto por culpa de unos demonios que habían subido a la tierra de los vivos, es decir, al mundo humano.

-Mi Señor- Llamo alguien detrás de la puerta, la cual se abrió lentamente hasta revelar el rostro de Leo-, ¿puedo pasar?

-¡Claro, Leonardo! Adelante, muchacho, sabes que ya no tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo- Dijo el enmascarado dejando la fotografía en el escritorio- ¿En qué te puedo servir, hijo?

-Quería preguntarle si no ha visto a Andrea Van Garrett- Dijo Leonardo, quien ya vestía con el atuendo que uso cuando tuvo que darle la noticia a su superior.

-Precisamente ahora la señorita Van Garrett viene para acá a tratar un asunto importante, cosa que también aplica en usted. Y es curioso porque estaba a punto de llamarlo- Dijo el Maestro recargando su espalda en el respaldo de su silla- Pero ya en serio ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

Las mejillas de Leonardo adquirieron un tono rosado cuando escucho eso.

-¿A qué se refiere, Señor? Andrea y yo acabamos de conocernos, no somos más que amigos, si es que ella está de acuerdo en eso- Decía el vampiro, titubeante.

-Como tú digas, Leo. Como tú digas- Dijo el enmascarado, riéndose para sus adentros.

De repente la puerta de la oficina volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Andrea, quien ahora vestía de diferente forma a como Leonardo la recordaba, un estilo como de pirata, pero sin exagerar. Llevaba puesta una blusa de manga larga blanca suelta con escote con una de las mangas rota y encima un chaleco de piel de color negro. Por encima de todo esto llevaba una canana o carrillera de esas que usan para llevar balas en los tiempos revolucionarios, pero en lugar de balas, Andrea llevaba granadas, bombas de humo, frasquillos de nitroglicerina, jeringuillas y una que otra bala. Llevaba también un cinturón negro y a los lados de este se encontraba un cuchillo de caza, y un par de pistolas que, al verlas, dejaron a Leonardo con la boca abierta. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de mallas de color negro, solo que estas no se veían por completo porque Andrea tenía puestas unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, también de color negro.

En su cabellera todavía llevaba el mechón de cabello atrapado en las bolitas de colores. Era lo único que no la hacía ver como una asesina en serie.

-Perdónenme la tardanza, uno de mis estudiantes se clavo un cuchillo por accidente en la mano y tuve que llevarlo a que se lo quitaran… ¡Hola, Leo! No esperaba verte aquí, viejo- Dijo ella dirigiéndose al muchacho, quien le sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo tampoco, pero me alegro de hacerlo.

-Chicos- Los llamo el Maestro y estos pusieron atención al momento- Gracias. Primero quiero felicitarlos por haber tenido éxito en enviarle nuestra señal al infeliz asesino que mato a Alabaster Skull…

-De nada- Comento Andrea interrumpiendo al Maestro, quien un segundo después prosiguió.

-Las pruebas ya empezaron para Marshall Lee y quiero pedirles que se encarguen de que todo siga como está escrito en El Código Negro- Les dijo, sacando el viejo libro del cajón de su escritorio y abriéndolo en la página donde estaba lo que les ordeno que hicieran. Leonardo le echo una mirada rápida a este y, sorprendido, se giro a ver al Maestro.

-Mi Señor, esto es demasiado extremo- Le dijo, al ver las barbaridades que le esperaban a Marshall Lee- ¿Y de donde vamos a sacar todo esto?

-Yo personalmente se los daré. Cada una de las cosas que vienen ahí las tengo yo en mi poder, pero por la primera prueba no se preocupen, Marshall Lee ya está por completarla.

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo Andrea- ¿Paso las cuchillas sin hacerse ningún daño? Y yo que esperaba que se cortara un brazo, al menos.

-Paciencia, Andrea, recuerda que quedan más fases que completar. Ya te has encargado varias veces de ellas, sabes a la perfección que empeoran cada vez más.

-Me gustan que las cosas pasen rápido, usted lo sabe. Leo, prepárate para trabajar en el mejor método de tortura que ha existido jamás ¡Sera épico!

El joven vampiro no supo que responder a eso, solo se quedo mirando a su emocionada compañera, quien parecía más emocionada por esas pruebas que un niño en plena Navidad. Miro el libro en el lugar donde estaba la primera de las pruebas que estaba dividida en dos partes, la primera consistía en cruzar una cámara llena de péndulos y cuchillas que eran activados por algún dispositivo o movimiento y la segunda parte no se veía tan peligrosa, pero de igual modo podía resultar un poco difícil de solucionar y al mismo tiempo algo peligrosa…

…..

Fionna y Marshall atravesaron la puerta aun agotados por haber pasado a través de las cuchillas mortales que casi los matan en cámara de la que acababan de salir, pero si lo pensaban un poco, la cosa pudo estar peor. Tanto era su cansancio que no se dieron cuenta de lo que había frente a ellos cuando cerraron la puerta, solo miraron hacia arriba encontrándose con que todavía era de noche y en el cielo aun se podía notar la infinidad de estrellas del firmamento, debían ser como alrededor de las nueve de la noche porque habían partido antes de esa hora. Fionna miro al frente y se encontró con una especie de pasadizo con paredes rocosas que terminaba como a veinte metros de distancia y se abría en forma de T. Las paredes median como quince metros de alto y apenas eran iluminadas por la débil luz de la luna y no parecía haber nada alrededor.

-Marshall- Llamo a su novio y este la atendió, volteando a verla- ¿En dónde estamos?

El vampiro miro a su alrededor encontrándose con las paredes altas y grises y el largo pasadizo que terminaba en forma de T. Floto por encima de las paredes y sus ojos se abrieron impresionados cuando se dio cuenta de en donde estaban. Solo con ver los pasadizos que llevaban de un lugar a otro, a callejones sin salida y a otros tantos pasadizos lo supo bien. Estaban en lo que era la salida de un laberinto, un enorme y gigantesco laberinto lleno de quien sabe que tantas cosas. Desde ese punto no podía localizar la salida, ni siquiera parecía haber salida. Descendió del aire hasta donde se encontraba Fionna, quien al instante pregunto que había visto, a lo que Marshall respondió:

-Estamos dentro de un laberinto. Uno muy grande- Dijo él.

-¿Lograste ver el final?- Marshall negó con la cabeza- Bueno, entonces… ¡podemos llegar volando! No creo que haya más péndulos colgantes por aquí.

-Puede haber trampas invisibles. Déjame ver.

Entonces Marshall Lee volvió a subir al aire y avanzo un poco hacia adelante volteando a todos lados tratando de encontrar alguna trampa por el alrededor, pero sin darse cuenta, cuando ya estaba por terminar de recorrer los veinte metros del pasadizo, de repente choco con una fuerza invisible que termino por enviarle una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo haciéndolo caer del aire como un mosquito. Cuando vio a su novio golpearse contra el suelo Fionna al momento corrió a él arrodillándose a su lado, dándose cuenta de que el cuerpo de Marshall aun despedía descargas eléctricas, con un tic constante en el ojo derecho y el cabello de punta, despidiendo descargas de igual manera.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le pregunto, preocupaba. Pero sin responder, el vampiro se inclino en el suelo sintiendo la electricidad todavía recorrer su cuerpo, pero luego de sacudirse la cabeza reacomodando su cabello y parte de la consciencia dijo:

-Creo que sí. Pero al parecer tendremos que cruzar este lugar caminando, tiene una especie de fuerza eléctrica invisible alrededor los pasillos.

-¿Eso significa que tendremos que caminar por todo un laberinto? ¡Tardaremos años!

-No si nos apuramos ¿Sabes algo sobre laberintos?- Dijo el Rey Vampiro al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

-Solo que te pierdes con facilidad. La última vez que estuve en uno de estos dimos cientos de vueltas y a cada rato nos perdíamos.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en un laberinto?

-Teníamos que encontrar unas guerreras-salchicha del Príncipe Hot Dog. No quiero hablar del tema.

-Ah, pues entonces vámonos antes de que se haga más noche. Este lugar es muy grande y creo que vamos a necesitar toda la noche para llegar a la mitad.

Resignados a tener ambos se vieron obligados a tener que caminar, y al estar ya en medio del pasadizo en forma de T, tomaron el camino de la derecha deseando terminar rápido con todo eso. El pasillo que tomaron era más corto que el primero y solo tenía una salida que iba a la izquierda, la cual Fionna y Marshall Lee se vieron obligados a tomar, y al llegar al final de esta se encontraron con otros tres pasillos, pero al no saber cual tomar eligieron al azar y se fueron derecho, donde encontraron varios huesos regados debajo de las paredes y un desagradable aroma a descomposición. Las paredes, al igual que en la primera cámara, estaban manchadas de sangre seca, pero en las del laberinto también se veían marcas de aruñones, lo que significaba que muchos también habían pasado por lo mismo que ellos, pero no se explicaban porque pudieron haber desgarrado las paredes o por cual razón estas también estaban manchadas de sangre. Los huesos regados por todos lados debieron ser porque tal vez murieron de hambre y se convirtieron en esqueletos sin vida, aunque eso no explicaba porque estaban por aquí y por allá como si los hubieran agarrado y los hubieran dispersado nada más para darle un toque más tétrico al lugar.

Continuaron avanzando por el camino que tomaron, dando vuelta a la izquierda cuando llegaron al final de este, pero al momento de dar la vuelta se encontraron con que era un callejón sin salida, por lo que se vieron obligados a retroceder, regresar al lugar donde encontraron los otros tres pasillos y tomar el de la izquierda, pero este también había resultado ser un callejón sin salida, así que tomaron el de la derecha, el cual tenía otras tres aberturas en diferentes direcciones de las cuales tomaron la de la izquierda, la cual resulto ser un poco larga y solo tenía una abertura a la izquierda, lo que los obligo a ir en esa dirección. Antes de dar la vuelta, Marshall percibió un olor que le resulto bastante familiar, un olor a putrefacción y muerte al que se había acostumbrado hace un tiempo. Marshall entonces detuvo el paso de Fionna y le cubrió la boca para después jalarla hacia él antes de que diera la vuelta en donde Marshall percibía el desagradable olor para después asomarse un poco por la esquina mientras su novia intentaba quitarse su mano de la boca.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te…?- Pregunto la humana cuando por fin pudo hablar.

Marshall la silencio de repente poniendo un dedo frente a su boca soltando un siseo al mismo tiempo.

-Mira- Le dijo en susurro y la llevo a la orilla diciéndole que viera lo que estaba a la vuelta.

La joven se quedo sin palabras cuando vio que, en medio del pasillo, se encontraba una figura a la que no pudo ver muy bien porque estaba apoyada sobre sus cuclillas dándoles la espalda al tiempo en que parecía jalar algo bruscamente con su quijada. Puso más atención en su aspecto y se dio cuenta de que las ropas de la criatura estaban muy desgastadas y sucias. La curiosidad la dómino por completo al querer saber qué cosa era lo que estaba en medio del camino, pero cometió el error de pisar un hueso que estaba a sus pies, lo que hizo que la criatura de repente detuviera lo que estaba haciendo y volteara rápidamente hacia atrás revelando su rostro deforme, con la quijada doblada, partes del cráneo al descubierto y lo que le quedaba de la piel estaba chamuscada, de un color extraño y los ojos hundidos, claramente en estado de descomposición… Era un zombi.

Marshall retiro a su novio de la vista de la criatura apegándola de nuevo a la pared para que la criatura no los atacara.

-¿Crees que nos haya visto?- Pregunto Fionna, un poco asustada.

-No lo sé, pero considerando que perciben el olor de la carne, yo diría que hay que irnos- Dijo Marshall, asomándose otro poco para ver si el zombi venia a ellos, pero siguió haciendo lo suyo.

-¿Pero que hace un zombi en un laberinto de este tamaño?- Pregunta Fionna.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me estoy preguntando. Y no creo que solo sea uno, debe de haber más.

-No podemos retroceder, Marshall ¿Qué tal si este es el camino correcto?

-Pues no vamos a continuar con eso bloqueándonos el paso. Vamos a tener que matarlo- Sentenció, empuñando su Guitarra-Hacha, la cual había tenido colgada en su espalda durante todo el viaje. De su mochila, Fionna también desenfundo su arma dispuesta a atacar a la horrorosa criatura antes de convertirse en la cena de esta misma- Intenta golpearlo en la cabeza. Es la única forma de matarlos.

-Entendido- Afirmo Fionna, que al poco rato se atrevió a dar el primer pasó con su espada apuntando al frente. Ya hace mucho había tenido una experiencia contra zombis, pero no dentro de un laberinto, más bien en el Dulce Reino, cuando Gumball intento revivir a la Dulce Gente muerta y cuando intento hacerlo de nuevo, pero que por accidente la Señora Pan de Canela había intervenido con su experimento.

La criatura logro escuchar los pasos de Fionna detrás de él y por supuesto no se le escapo el olor de la carne humana y el fuerte olor a sangre que recorría todo el cuerpo de la humana. El zombi a duras penas se puso de pie y arrojo al piso lo que había estado comiendo y a lo lejos Fionna noto que se trataba de un brazo con múltiples mordidas y pedazos de la piel arrancados. Le dieron nauseas al ver eso, pero se concentro en el zombi preparándose para darle sus pataditas, como diría Cake. Y a pesar de la poca luz que les ofrecía la luna tanto el vampiro como la humana se dieron cuenta del aspecto horrible y deplorable que tenía ese cadáver con vida. Uno de sus hombros estaba más alto que el otro, lo que significaba que tenía un brazo roto, su pie derecho estaba chueco, en su cara claramente se veían sus dientes completamente manchados de sangre, su mandíbula al descubierto y, como ya se había dicho antes, su ropa estaba sucia y con el paso del tiempo esta se convirtió en harapos.

-Prepárate- Advirtió Lee, poniéndose en posición para atacar.

De un momento a otro, el zombi empezó a dar pasos medio rápidos hacia ellos arrastrando su pie derecho por el suelo mientras que de su boca deforme salían sonidos extraños, gruñidos, más o menos. No le faltaba mucho para llegar a donde ellos, y cuando alzo sus brazos para atraparlos y morderlos pensando que su cena ya estaba asegurada, Marshall Lee de repente dio un paso rápido al frente poniéndose entre Fionna y el zombi para luego impulsar su arma con ambos brazos al frente cortando así el cuello de la criatura mandando a volar la cabeza de este dejando únicamente el cuerpo sin cabeza del muerto viviente, el cual se desplomo en el suelo al momento en que su cabeza termino en el suelo. Fionna tuvo que taparse la nariz para poder aguantar el asqueroso olor a descomposición que desprendía el cadáver, era un verdadero asco tener a sus pies un cadáver pudriéndose por dentro y fuera mientras el individuo seguía vivo, aunque en este caso Marshall se había encargado de matarlo.

-Está oscureciendo más- Comento el Rey Vampiro cuando vio que ya casi no había luz de luna- ¿Tienes fuego?- Ella negó- Bueno… De igual modo podemos usar uno de estos huesos para hacer una antorcha, ¿te parece?

-¿Y si regresamos por una de las que vimos en la cámara de los péndulos?- Sugirió Fionna, pateando el cuerpo del zombi a sus pies.

-Por supuesto que no. Hasta crees que voy a arriesgar tu vida así nada más, Fi. Me hice la promesa de que no permitiría que por nada del mundo te pasara algo, y pienso mantener mi promesa en pie- Dijo para después agarrar uno de los huesos que estaban por ahí, arrancarse un pedazo de la manga de su camisa a cuadros, ponerlo alrededor de un extremo del hueso y empezar a golpear dos rocas que encontró por ahí intentando hacer fuego.

-¿Seguro que funcionara?

-Espero que sí, no arruine mi camisa favorita por nada- Respondió, empezando a crear chispas cuando las rocas tenían contacto.

-Insisto en que deberíamos regresar por una antorcha.

-No. Puede haber más zombis por ahí, Fi ¿Qué tal si nos acorralan?

-Creí que siendo el Rey de los Vampiros los muertos te obedecerían. Tu mismo lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?

-Eso solo funciona cuando yo los levanto de sus tumbas. Mientras, no.

-Podríamos darle sus pataditas o cortarlos a la mitad. No son tan rápidos, y no creo que tampoco sean tan inteligentes ¿Quién te asegura que el hueso resistirá al calor del fuego?

-Empiezas a hablar como Gumball, Fi. Creo que voy a tener que prohibirte ver a ese sujeto en los próximos cinco años- Decía, sin dejar de golpear las rocas- Yo sé una cosa o dos sobre huesos, y de que no resisten el fuego, pues no lo resisten. En cuanto logre encenderlo, en pocos minutos se calcinara, pero podemos hacer otro igual.

-Me agrada la idea, Marshy, pero creo que sería más útil usar mi linterna- En cuanto escucho eso, Marshall Lee dejo de golpear y volteo a ver a su novia, quien ya tenía la linterna en la mano.

-Ooops, creo que debí decírtelo antes, ¿verdad?- El vampiro asintió sin decir una palabra- Da igual, hombre, puedes cocer tu camisa después- Y entonces encendió la linterna, iluminando un poco más el pasillo en el que se encontraban.

-Ay, Fi, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Deshacerte de mí no es una opción- Comento ella, divertidamente mientras guardaba su espada en su mochila y Marshall volvía a colgarse su Guitarra-Hacha en la espalda para no tener que cargar con ella en la mano todo el camino. Ya si los atacaba otro zombi simplemente tenía que sacarla.

-Fuimonos.

Continuaron su camino iluminando cada parte con la luz de la linterna que Fionna afortunadamente traía dentro de su mochila, aunque claro, a Marshall le hubiera gustado más no haber roto la manga de su camisa por nada ¿Pero que iba a hacer? La chica humana era incorregible en todos los sentidos, y eso era una de las tantas cosas que él adoraba de ella. Si Fionna no hubiera estado presente cuando la cuchilla del péndulo estuvo a punto de partirle el cerebro por la mitad sin duda alguna nadie en Aaa volvería a saber de él, ni él de nadie. Y aunque agradecía enormemente que Fionna lo hubiera acompañado en tan peligroso viaje a quien sabe donde, al mismo tiempo estaba con el pendiente de que algo llegara a pasarle, como cuando peleo con Alabaster Skull aquel día hace cinco meses en el que todo el mundo creyó que él había fallecido a manos de este mismo. Aun tenía marcada en sus mejillas las cicatrices de las garras de Skull, ya no eran tan notables como antes, pero si uno se fijaba bien podía ver unas ligeras marcas en ambas mejillas. Y a él también le había dejado un recuerdo de despedida, pero las marcas de él eran menos notables que las de su novia, aunque por alguna razón algunas no se cerraron por completo y dejaron varias cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Pero volviendo al tema, por el momento el Rey Vampiro se centraría en evitar que Fionna saliera herida en todo el transcurso del viaje. Era la primera prueba a penas, ese laberinto debería ser la última parte y, por lo que vio cuando quisieron saber en donde estaban, el tamaño y múltiples pasadizos engañosos de la construcción serian todo un problema que superar. La construcción le recordaba a un viejo personaje de la historia que ya muchos debieron olvidar: Dédalo, el gran constructor del Laberinto de Creta. Según la historia, leyenda, mito o lo que sea, a ese viejo artesano griego lo mandaron a construir un laberinto para encerrar en él al Minotauro, una bestia descomunal con cuerpo de hombre y cabeza de toro que resulto de la unión de la esposa del Rey de Creta, Minos, y un toro. Esto se debió a que un dios lanzo una maldición contra Minos por no sacrificar a su toro más hermoso cuando debía hacerlo. El caso era que la construcción en Creta fue una verdadera obra maestra, un laberinto como en el que él y Fionna se encontraban, aunque, según se contaba, la bestia era tan peligrosa que Dédalo tuvo que hacer el laberinto lo más imposible de cruzar que se pudiera, colocando en el centro al Minotauro. Curiosamente estaban reviviendo la misma historia, pero dudaba mucho que ese fuera el laberinto del mito y en lugar de un hombre mitad toro asechando por doquier, serian zombis los que tomarían su lugar.

-Espera- Dijo Fionna, deteniéndose de golpe y guardando silencio unos segundos para después decir:- ¿Oíste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijo y entonces puso más atención logrando que a sus oídos llegara el sonido como de unos pasos arrastrados- Es otro. Debió oler tu sangre y ahora viene para acá.

-Ay, es solo un cadáver con mal olor y feo. Solo tenemos que cortarle la cabeza y ya.

-Es que no solo es uno… Son más.

Justo en el momento en que dijo eso, de las curvas siguientes del pasillo empezaron a verse múltiples sombras que caminaban a una baja velocidad mientras, al mismo tiempo, se escuchaban lamentos débiles, moribundos, acompañados de algo que parecía arrastrarse en el suelo y sonidos parecido a gruñidos, pero más agudos. Y de la nada, de los dos pasillos opcionales que estaban al final del que Marshall y Fionna estaban, salieron un total de siete zombis, algunos eran hombres y otras mujeres y todos tenían una apariencia como de película de terror en sus caras. Caminaban erguidos, con un pie a rastras o cojeando por el suelo, con las ropas desgarradas, manchadas de sangre ya vieja, sucia; la piel tornada de un color extraño, casi como la de Marshall, pero era más oscura y le faltaban pedazos. Uno de ellos tenía un ojo colgando de la cuenca de este y esto hizo que a Fionna le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda al ver la vena del ojo colgando de la cara de la criatura así nada más. Los siete muertos vivientes se habían percatado de su presencia y venían a ellos apresurando un poco más el paso a cómo podían, soltando gruñidos agudos, alzando los brazos en su dirección como si así pudieran alcanzarlos.

-¿Tu los de la izquierda y yo… derecha?

-Da igual, ¿no?- Respondió Fionna viendo como los zombis se acercaban a ellos.

-Terminemos con esto rápido, solo tengo una semana para llegar a La Orden de los Vampiros y no me la voy a pasar matando a un montón de cadáveres inútiles- Dijo, quitándose y empuñando su Guitarra-Hacha.

-Eso es música para mis oídos- Comento Fionna, volviendo a empuñar su espada.

De repente uno los zombis llego antes que su grupo a donde Marshall y se preparo para morderlo, pero antes de que la criatura llegara a tocar siquiera al vampiro, este regreso al muerto viviente dándole una patada en el estomago que hizo rodar al individuo por el suelo derribando también a otros zombis. Esto no evito que los caídos volvieran a levantarse y siguieran su camino al frente para disfrutar de su siguiente cena. Marshall le corto el cuello a una criatura que apenas iba llegando a donde quería y después corto el cuerpo en dos y lo mismo hizo con el siguiente que se le atravesó en el camino dejando solo a cinco individuos todavía de pie. Fionna, por su parte, estaba ocupada cortándole las piernas a un zombi que le llego de la nada, el cual cayó al suelo pero de igual modo siguió arrastrándose a donde ella, estirando sus brazos para alcanzarla, cosa que no duro mucho porque la humana le atravesó la cabeza con la punta de su espada acabando al instante con el zombi. Llegaron otros dos para ella y la chica se adelanto atravesando el cuerpo de uno de ellos con su arma, obviamente a no le paso nada, pero Fionna lo uso para golpear al otro que lo venia acompañando lanzando a ambos contra la pared mientras la aventurera se encargaba de uno más, al igual que Marshall, pero esta vez lo ataco directamente a la cabeza cortándole el cráneo en dos revelando su cerebro partido a la mitad para después ver como el cuerpo caía inerte sobre el piso.

Marshall se encargaba del zombi que tenía el ojo de y solo le tomo como dos segundos acabar con la criatura impactando el filo de su Guitarra-Hacha contra el cráneo del zombi, el cual quedo inerte con los brazos colgados con el arma de Marshall encajada en su cráneo, pero después de que el Rey Vampiro desencajara su arma del cráneo, el zombi cayó al suelo. Y al mismo tiempo, los otros dos que Fionna había lanzado contra la pared se recuperaron y se lanzaron a atacarlos a ambos, sin embargo tanto Fionna como Marshall Lee terminaron rápidamente con ellos cortándoles el cuello dejando el pasillo lleno de cadáveres de zombis por todos lados.

-No estuvo mal. No estuvo mal- Comento Fionna, cogiendo de nuevo la linterna que se la había caído en medio de la pelea.

-Fue divertido- Comento el muchacho mirando los siete cadáveres en el suelo- Pero ya hay que…

Antes de terminar la frase, Marshall Lee se interrumpió así mismo percibiendo el olor a putrefacción de hace rato.

-¿Ocurre algo, Marshy?- Dijo su novia al notar que su novio había hecho silencio de la nada.

-Creo que vienen más- Decía caminando hacia el otro punto del pasillo, donde se encontraban los dos caminos opcionales. El olor se era más fuerte por el lado derecho y a juzgar por lo claro que se notaban los gruñidos de los muertos vivientes, Marshall dedujo que ya estaban muy cerca y eran más que los que acababan de enfrentar- Vámonos, Fi.

-¿Que tantos son?

-Parece que es una horda y estaremos más seguros si nos mantenemos lejos de ella- Dijo él y entonces le indico a su novia que fueran por la izquierda.

Corrieron por el pasillo a todo lo que les permitía dar las piernas volteando hacia atrás repetidas veces asegurándose de que no los venía persiguiendo la horda entera, aunque ya estaban lo bastante lejos y los zombis no caminaban tan rápido, pero considerando que todo el laberinto estaba rodeado de muertos vivientes y podían percibir con facilidad el olor de la sangre de Fionna y no tenían la menor idea de cómo salir de esa trampa mortal. El camino no fue muy largo y de nuevo se volvieron a encontrar con tres opciones y difícilmente sabrían cual de los tres caminos los conduciría a la salida. Desesperado, Marshall eligió al azar el camino y se fueron corriendo por el de la izquierda, que resulto ser uno de esos pasillos con forma de T y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomaron el camino de la derecha que tenía al final una curva que iba hacia la izquierda. No tuvieron otra opción más que tomar ese, pero al momento de dar la vuelta encontraron que era un callejón sin salida y que ahí se encontraban tres zombis mordiendo unos huesos ya sin carne, los cuales voltearon hacia ellos al oler la sangre de Fionna.

-¡Corre, corre, corre!- Gritaba el vampiro empujando a Fionna de regreso por donde vinieron.

Se vieron obligados a agarrar el otro camino, el cual también resulto ser un callejón sin salida con zombis que venían directo hacia ellos. Regresaron a los caminos opcionales, pero no se molestaron en elegir y siguieron derecho por donde iban planeando tomar la curva que estaba al final pero terminando por encontrar a otros cuantos zombis que ya iban de salida y que intentaron atraparlos en ese mismo momento, pero antes de eso Marshall tomo a Fionna del brazo largándose a correr por donde vinieron. En los otros caminos los zombis ya estaban saliendo de donde los encontraron y la humana y el vampiro se vieron obligados a irse por el camino que sobraba. Por fortuna no encontraron a ningún zombi por esos rumbos y siguieron su camino corriendo por sus vidas, dando vueltas, escogiendo caminos y volteando hacia atrás mientras Fionna iluminaba al frente con su linterna. Por otro lado, lamentablemente el sueño ya estaba empezando a quitarles las ganas de correr, sobre todo porque sus piernas ya no podían más de todo lo que corrieron para no convertirse en la cena de los muertos vivientes.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina, el camino estaba despejado por el momento, y no dudaron en seguir por ese pasillo aun con la esperanza de que saldrían de ese lugar con vida. Antes de llegar a la siguiente vuelta, Marshall olfateo el olor a podrido de los zombis y sin dejar de correr tomo una vez más su Guitarra-Hacha para luego aumentar un poco la velocidad de su paso llegando más rápido a la esquina, donde efectivamente se encontró con tres zombis que ya venían hacia ellos a los cuales les corto el cuello al mismo tiempo librando el camino por completo.

-Por aquí- Indico Marshall a Fionna, quien siguió corriendo iluminando el camino con la luz de la linterna.

-¿Seguro que vamos por el camino correcto?- Pregunto la humana.

-No lo sé, yo no construí el laberinto.

-Buen punto.

Avanzaron a toda prisa por el pasillo dando vueltas desesperados mientras el vampiro todavía percibía el olor a muerte que emanaban los zombis y considerando lo fuerte que se había hecho el olor desde la última vez se imaginaba que los zombis que encontraron en los dos pasillos y la horda que venía acercándose a ellos al principio habían creado una manada más grande. Durante el camino se les atravesaron varios muertos vivientes, pero todos fueron mutilados por el filo de la Guitarra-Hacha de Marshall Lee aunque no a todos, porque a algunos les pasaban por un lado mientras ellos seguían corriendo pero estos aun los seguían a paso lento. Se les presentaban caminos en forma de T y de triple opción, y para no correr el riesgo de tomar el camino equivocado, retrasarse más encontrando el correcto y permitir que los zombis tuvieran más tiempo de llegar, Marshall se veía obligado a flotar un poco en el aire tratando de ver cuál sería la mejor opción y, por fortuna, ya se estaban acercando más a la salida. Se electrocuto en ocasiones porque no media muy bien donde quedaba el campo de fuerza, que apenas se levantaba encima de los muros, lo malo del caso era que Fionna ya estaba muy cansada y en sus ojos se notaba el deseo de dormir de una vez. El también estaba muy cansado y ni pelear podía contra los zombis y para evitar una pelea tenía que llevarse a su novia flotando por encima de los muertos vivientes lo más rápido que podía, obviamente las criaturas los seguían y con cada minuto que pasaba el putrefacto olor a descomposición se hacía más fuerte.

Ya eran alrededor de las diez de la noche cuando todo oscureció por completo y la luz de luna y la linterna apenas si les evitaba chocar con las paredes del infernal laberinto en el que se habían metido.

-¡Zombi!- Exclamo Fionna, alumbrando la cara deforme del cadáver viviente de una mujer.

-Yo me encargo- Dijo Marshall y entonces acabo rápido con ella rebanándole la mitad de la cabeza haciendo que su cuerpo cayera inerte sobre el piso.

El camino parecía eterno, ya llevaban más de una hora entera corriendo, esquivando y matando a todo zombi que se les atravesaba con las ganas de dormir a todo lo que daban, las armas y las mochilas estorbándoles y el cansancio carcomiéndolos. Y para que les gustara más, la horda de zombis todavía venia persiguiéndolos por detrás, claramente se podían escuchar los pasos arrastrados y los gemidos y gruñidos infernales de los muertos vivientes. Fionna ya no podía ni un segundo más, Marshall estaba igual, y cuando pensaban que su vida había acabado ahí, en medio del laberinto, cuando giraron en una curva a la izquierda una sonrisa se les formo en el rostro, pues no muy lejos estaba una puerta de madera de gran tamaño.

-Ahí esta- Susurro Fionna, emocionada- ¡Vamos a salir!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos corrieron a lo que les permitía dar las piernas, felices de que por fin saldrían de ese laberinto infestado de muerte y penumbras. Se emocionaron tanto que simplemente llegaron a los pies de la puerta y la empujaron con el hombro para abrirla, sin embargo el impacto los mando de nuevo al suelo y la puerta de madera siguió intacta en el lugar donde estaba. Conmocionados, miraron la puerta de madera sin entender lo que había pasado ahí y la chica alumbro al frente de arriba hacia abajo llevándose la sorpresa de que en medio de la puerta habían un enorme candado que unía unas gruesas cadenas que sin duda serian difíciles de romper.

-¡A que las hilachas!- Exclamo Fionna volviendo a levantarse.

-Esto no puede ser posible- Comento Marshall, tocando la gruesa cadena y mirando la enorme puerta de madera. No podían ir al otro lado cruzando por el aire, el campo de fuerza aun debía de seguir ahí y seguro morirían chamuscados si intentaban pasar por el aire.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Dijo Fionna, jadeando de tanto haber corrido.

El vampiro iba a proponer algo, pero antes de hacerlo el olor a putrefacción se hizo más intenso y los pasos arrastrados y los gemidos se escucharon con mucha más claridad que en veces anteriores.

La horda los había encontrado…

**¡Y eso es todo por hoy, gente bonita, fina, encantadora y...! Ay, ya no se que decir.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Merezco Reviews, aplausos, tomatazos? ¡Digan algo! Pero como sea, les agradezco haber leído este capítulo a todo eso que están leyendo mi nota ahora mismo. Si, a ti te lo estoy agradeciendo, a ti que estas leyendo esto. Ahora bien, Fionna y Marshall ya se están metiendo en asuntos un poco más complicados, sobre todo ahora que tiene la oportunidad de vivir cerrada con un candado, literalmente hablando ¿Viviran? ¿Moriran? Quien sabe, solo Riux lo dira. Ah, para esos que ahora se preguntan, ¿Qué hace una horda de zombis en medio de un laberinto en medio de la nada? Tal vez recuerden que el Maestro dijo que Leo y Andrea serian los encargados de hacerles la vida imposible a Fi y Marshy mientras estén dentro del Código Negro, ah pues acuérdense que dijo Cada una de las cosas que vienen ahí, las tengo yo en mi poder… Los zombis los consiguió antes de la Guerra de los Champiñones convirtiendo a varios humanos en zombis. El laberinto lo mando a construir, siendo él mismo quien indico como quedaría y cual camino seria el correcto. Costo mucho trabajo, pero el laberinto quedo como él mando a construirlo. **

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

**Mil gracias, abrazos y besos a: Paqs, Blackoctubre, Caprichy Anders, Fiioremarcy117 y Yoshii Lee por sus Revbiews en el capitulo anterior. Y recuerden, los científico han comprobado que dejar un comentario en Fanfiction alarga tu vida diez años. ¡Haganse inmortales! Ahora, me despido. Nos vemos en el séptimo capitulo de El Código Negro. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.D- Chale, ya se me acabaron las vacaciones. Creo que voy a llorar **** ¿¡PORQUE, CRUEL DESTINO!? ¿¡PORQUE!?**


	7. Bienvenidos al Bosque de las Sombras

**El Código Negro.**

**Capitulo 7: Bienvenidos al Bosque de las Sombras.**

El pánico inundo sus rostros cuando escucharon a lo lejos los gemidos infernales acercándose hacia ellos a cada minuto en medio de las paredes en penumbras del laberinto, con su posible libertad sellada por una puerta y un candado. La desesperación inundo a Marshall Lee quien, desesperado, de un momento a otro actuó sin pensar empezando a golpear brutalmente el candado y las cadenas con su Guitarra-Hacha mientras Fionna iluminaba su punto de ataque y en ocasiones, al mismo tiempo, el pasillo detrás de ellos por donde entraría la horda de zombis hambrientos que se encontraron durante toda su travesía por el laberinto. Hasta los huesos le temblaban de solo pensar en la cantidad tan grande de zombis que vendrían arrastrándose a ellos para tener una cena asegurada. Su novio perdió el control de un momento a otro al no poder hacer nada para abrir esa puerta y empezó a golpear las gruesas cadenas y el enorme candado con la Guitarra-Hacha en un intento por abrir la puerta y salvarse tanto él como Fionna. Pero sin importar la brutalidad y fuerza con la que golpeara las cadenas y el candado estas no cedían a romperse ni porque en uno de los impactos Marshall llego a liberar chispas de fuego en uno de los impactos, que apenas si logro hacer una pequeña cortada en una parte de la cadena, pero al darse cuenta de que no servía de nada golpear esta siguió golpeando al candado, que resulto ser más duro de lo que esperaba.

Un golpe. Dos golpes. Tres golpes… El caso era que nada funcionaba, nada era lo suficiente para salir de allí, así que cuando el Rey de los Vampiros en verdad se harto de la situación, ya no pudo controlarse más y arrojo su arma al suelo con la consciencia ardiéndole de coraje, lo que provoco que Fionna mirara impresionada el nivel de ira que alcanzo Marshall Lee al no poder romper el candado. Fue entonces que el joven mostro sus ojos de demonio y tomo el candado con sus manos para después jalarlo con fuerza hacia atrás mientras la humana seguía iluminando el pasillo por el que de repente se dejo ver a un zombi yendo directamente a donde ellos. Poco después, detrás del primer zombi aparecieron otros diez y luego muchos más convirtiéndose en una masa incontable de muertos vivientes.

-¡Marshall!- Grito Fionna y el Rey Vampiro volteo atrás, encontrándose con la variedad de zombis que ya habían llegado.

-Demonios- Maldijo este y entonces apoyo sus pies en la madera de la puerta, jalando con más fuerza el candado- ¿Puedes distraerlos?

-Tratare- Dijo ella desenfundando su espada- ¿Qué tanto te falta?

-Mucho- Respondió Lee jalándose a sí mismo y al candado en sus manos- ¡Rómpete, maldita porquería!

-Ojala Cake estuviera aquí- Susurro Fionna para sí misma, esperando a que el primer zombi se acercara.

No falto mucho para eso, pues primer muerto viviente que vio dar la vuelta en la esquina llego mucho antes que los demás y se abalanzo a ella, cosa que no le funciono del todo porque al momento de acercársele, Fionna le encajo la punta de su arma en el pecho, luego se la saco y le corto la cabeza a la mitad. Le siguió entonces con el siguiente zombi, al cual mutilo cortándole el cuello y lo mismo hizo con los siguientes cuatro, que llegaron un poco más tarde que sus compañeros, pero eso no evitaba que los demás llegaran en multitud hacia ella. Eran muchos, más de veinte tal vez, y a todos tenía que propinarles la muerte más rápida que podía cortándoles las cabezas y retrocediendo un poco, estando a una distancia lo suficientemente segura para que no la tomaran por sorpresa.

-¡Apresúrate, Marshall!- Exclamo la heroína al tiempo en que mutilaba a todo zombi que se le cruzaba.

-¿¡Y tú qué crees que hago!?

Pero Marshall Lee no se había dado cuenta de que en todo el tiempo en que llevaba jalando el candado la parte que unía a las cuatro cadenas se había zafado un poco y no faltaba mucho para que esta se librara del candado. Y fue entonces que el vampiro dio un jalón más fuerte hacia atrás haciendo que las cuatro cadenas se zafaron del candado provocando que Marshall cayera rodando por el piso debido a la fuerza con la que se impulsaba para quitar el candado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ya nada les evitaba abrir la puerta, Lee corrió hacia la puerta de madera y la empujo con su hombro logrando abrirla de golpe, y ni siquiera vio el paisaje frente a él cuando de nuevo volvió a coger la Guitarra-Hacha tomando el camino en donde estaba su novia, a quien ayudo cortándole de golpe el cuello a dos zombis que estaban por tomarla por sorpresa. Y sin avisar tomo su mano y la llevo corriendo a la puerta ahora abierta al final del laberinto hasta llegar al otro lado de esta al tiempo en que la manada de zombis seguía acercándose a ellos, tercos con probar su carne.

-Ayúdame, Fi- Pidió. Entonces volvió a empujar la enorme puerta, ayudado de Fionna- ¡Mas fuerza!

La puerta era muy pesada, sus brazos no tenían la fuerza suficiente para cerrarla más rápido, pero lograron hacerlo antes de que la horda de zombis llegara, pero terminaron por cortarle un brazo a uno de ellos.

-Glob… eso estuvo de terror- Comento Fionna, respirando agitada y volteo hacia atrás, iluminando el paisaje con su linterna- ¿En dónde estamos?

-Por piedad que no sea otro laberinto lleno de zombis.

-No parece serlo. Mira- Le dijo, iluminando todo el lugar con la luz de la linterna. Analizo todo lo que veía en el paisaje, aunque era casi imposible porque la luz de linterna no ayudaba mucho en esos momentos, aunque la luz de la luna los dejo ver varios árboles por aquí y por allá ocultando el suelo y sus raíces en una ancha nube de niebla.

-Parece un bosque- Atino a decir-… ¿Pero de qué tipo?

-A mi me recuerda un poco al Bosque Negro de Aaa, pero sin la neblina y tampoco tan oscuro.

-Eso es porque no debe ser la especie de Bosque Negro que conocemos, Fi- Al momento de decir eso, una parvada de cuervos echo a volar por encima de los arboles con el tronco torcido causando leve pánico en las expresiones de Marshall y Fionna.

-Ya me dio miedo.

-Y todavía debemos esperar a lo que sea que hayan metido aquí… Bueno, sigamos caminando a ver que encontramos.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué?... Si vamos caminando por ahí quien sabe con qué nos vayamos a encontrar. Hicimos lo mismo en el laberinto y en la cámara de los péndulos, y en las dos estuvimos a una cosita de nada de terminar valiendo ¿Quién dice que por aquí no hay monstruo con tentáculos que nos saldrá de la nada y nos perseguirá por todos lados hasta tener un rico banquete de vampiro y humano?

-Pues no lo averiguaremos si nos quedamos aquí parados, ¿verdad?

Dicho eso el vampiro le tendió una mano a su novia para que caminara junto a él a pesar de que las ganas de dormir los estaban matando. Ella no tuvo opción y simplemente tomo la mano de Marshall empezando la siguiente fase de su aventura a la Orden de los Vampiros.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron caminando y adentrándose más en el bosque con la espesa neblina tapándoles hasta las rodillas. El clima era frio y pesado, casi parecía que te asfixiaba y el ambiente tan gótico hacia que Fionna tragara saliva de forma pesada y se aferrara más al agarre y cuerpo de Marshall Lee. El vampiro no quería aceptarlo, ya hasta había intentado ignorarlo, pero nunca llego a pensar que ese bosque lo tuviera en estado de suspenso, o de miedo, algo que el Rey de los Vampiros afirmaba desconocer por completo teniendo en cuenta que todos le tenían miedo a él, y él a nadie. Pero ahora que estaba caminando en medio de ese lugar, ahora que se enfrentaba a lo desconocido, sentía algo dentro de sí que lo molestaba un poco, casi como un leve dolor de estomago pero más raro. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que, cuando era niño, durante la Guerra de los Champiñones, sintió lo mismo, solo que esto se le presento como un sentimiento muy normal en un niño de su edad asustado por encontrarse solo, abandonado en medio de una ciudad consumida por la ya avanzada guerra; eso era miedo. Aquella sensación humana ya se le hacía muy rara de sentir, y que le llegara de un momento a otro era algo preocupante, pues él solo sentía miedo cuando se trataba de un caso en extremo peligroso, una amenaza que fuera más allá de lo que se pudiera esperar de cualquiera de los monstruos que vivían en la Tierra de Aaa.

Y entonces un ruido interrumpió todo el silencio sepulcral. Automáticamente ambos voltearon hacia atrás siendo Fionna la encargada de iluminar el tenebroso camino que se atrevieron a recorrer, pero no encontró nada más que niebla, arboles y oscuridad. Todo parecía normal, pero cuando se disponían a seguir, el ruido apareció de nuevo, esta vez entre unos arbustos a su izquierda.

-Hola- Dijo Marshall con un hilo de voz- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-Dudo mucho que te quieran responder, Marshall- Dijo Fionna. Marshall Lee volvió a llamar en voz baja a los arbustos, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Tal vez fue el viento- Supuso- Estos árboles tienen muchas hojas, alguna debió haberse caído.

-Para ser una hoja hace mucho ruido. Más bien debió ser un cuervo.

-No vamos a quedarnos aquí a averiguarlo, ¿cierto?- Fionna volteo a verlo. Había algo en el rostro de su novio que no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto. Él volteo a verla al principio sin saber que responderle, pero después hablo, esforzando una sonrisa a como pudo.

-Si- Mintió-, ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?

-Te noto un poco raro. Como si te hubieran dicho que acaba de morir alguien y… más pálido de lo normal.

-Debe ser la luz de la luna- Se excuso y Fionna dudo. Estaba consciente de que la luz de luna era blanca, pero en donde estaban la iluminación era muy tenue.

-Ya, en serio, ¿Qué mosco te pico?- Insistió ella mirando al vampiro de la forma en la que ella sabía que lo haría escupir todo.

-Nada- Dijo, desviando la mirada para no cruzare con la de su novia. Fionna suspiro, empezando a preocuparse.

-Marshall, sabes que no importa lo que te pase o lo que me pase a mi- El joven volteo, encontrándose con la alegre sonrisa de Fionna- Yo siempre te amare.

Conmovido, el vampiro estuvo a punto de agradecerle su apoyo a Fionna pero al momento en que quiso abrir la boca de repente los ataco una ráfaga de viento que llego de la nada llamando la atención de los dos, pero el viento era tan fuerte que si volteaban este parecía meterse dentro de sus ojos y desgarrárselos como si fuera un gato asustado. Y cuando la tremenda ventisca paro Fionna y Marshall levantaron la mirada, la neblina que estaba a sus pies se había ido junto con el viento revelando un suelo lleno de raíces, hojas de arboles marchitas y la tierra parecía ser negra al igual que todo el bosque. Fue entonces cuando volvieron a escuchar el mismo ruido que venía de los arbustos y, automáticamente, dirigieron la luz de la linterna a este pero para cuando esta toco el arbusto que en vez de tener hojas tenía más ramas y espinas se detuvo al momento. Si, definitivamente ese lugar ya estaba empezando a rendirle honor a su apariencia escalofriante.

Trataron de ignorar cualquier indicio de que hubiera alguien más que ellos por ese bosque y siguieron caminando por entre las ramas colgantes, tropezando en ocasiones con las raíces que sobresalían del suelo, encontrándose con troncos de árboles con aspectos terroríficos, más que los que estaban grabados en los del Bosque Negro porque, empezaban a pensar, el Bosque Negro resultaba más agradable que ese lugar. Fionna no podía mantener su vista en un solo punto del camino pues cada tres segundos volteaba a izquierda, derecha o hacia atrás asegurándose de que nadie venia siguiéndolos o que algo pudiera sorprenderlos en el momento en que menos lo pensaran. Cada paso que daban era como un eco en todo el bosque, un sonido que perduraba y se extendía por todos lados hasta que desaparecía junto con el frio viento. Marshall, por su parte, no podía hacer otra cosa más que seguir caminando, mantener el rumbo que llevaban y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible para poder mantener a Fionna a salvo durante y después de su estancia allí.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tenga este lugar?- Pregunto Fionna para romper el incomodo silencio.

-Tal vez poco menos de los años que tiene La Orden de los Vampiros, quien sabe. Pero creo que de igual modo ya tiene añales por aquí.

-Pues de que esta muy viejo, está muy viejo, pero… ¿Por qué usar un bosque más feo que la Reina Helada como prueba? Digo, asusta y todo, pero de ahí a que nos haya atacado algo como los zombis pues como que esto ya no es tan malo.

-No debemos confiarnos mucho, Fi. Recuerda que estos sujetos quieren matarme y dudo mucho que mandarme a un sitio como este sea solo para asustarme. Sin duda hay algún truco escondido.

-¿Cómo cual?- Dijo ella con curiosidad. Marshall se encogió de hombros.

-Algo, simplemente. No puedo decirte si es otro ejército de zombis o si es un monstruo al que nos tengamos que enfrentar.

-Voto por el monstruo. Ya he tenido suficiente de zombis por ahora.

Y entonces volvió a hacerse presente un aire frio, tan helado que les erizo la piel nada más tuvo contacto con ellos y tan repentina y fuerte fue la ráfaga de viento que a Fionna se le cayó la linterna en un intento de cubrirse el rostro con las manos para evitar que le entrara tierra en los ojos. Al caerse la linterna, esta se apago al momento dejándolos sumidos en la oscuridad del bosque que termino siendo iluminado nada más por la débil luz de luna que de milagro entraba por entre las hojas marchitas de los viejos arboles. Cuando el viento se detuvo, Marshall y Fionna apenas pudieron ver el paisaje, ahora más oscuro.

-¿Y la linterna, Fi?- Pregunto Marshall.

-Se me cayó. Ayúdame a buscarla- Dijo ella moviéndose con cuidado por el suelo intentando localizar la linterna con la poca luz que había.

-¡Auch!- Exclamo Marshall llamando la atención de Fionna.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto ella al momento.

-Tropecé con una raíz y me caí- Respondió Marshall Lee, quien pareció volver a levantarse.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Ten más cuidado la próxima vez, Marshall- Dijo ella, hincándose entre las raíces levantadas de los arboles, comenzando a palmear el suelo a ver si así encontraba lo que buscaba.

De lo que no estuvieron conscientes en medio de su búsqueda por el suelo, fue que mientras estaban distraídos a lo lejos, de uno de los troncos de los arboles se estaba revelando una figura de aspecto fantasmagórico. Esta criatura empezó por revelar su mano negra humeante que salió de la madera del tronco y después saco lo que era su cabeza, la cual estaba cubierta de una fina tela negra que lo cubría por completo y no dejaba ver absolutamente nada, más que sus manos y sus pies huesudos. Y al igual que este, de los demás arboles también empezaron a salir criaturas iguales a esta, todas idénticas, y en cuanto se revelaron parecieron percibir la presencia de Fionna y Marshall, quienes seguían buscando la linterna en el suelo ignorando lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Las criaturas fantasmas entonces se acercaron flotando hacia ello y de las puntas de sus dedos huesudos se revelaron unas filosas garras negras que, al momento de revelarlas, se lanzaron a donde ellos y sin que se dieran cuenta les hicieron unas heridas profundas en la espalda provocando que soltaran alaridos de dolor al aire.

-¿¡Pero que fue…!?

Fionna no pudo terminar su frase pues antes volvió a ser golpeada por las criaturas, las cuales eran tan rápidas que no se dejaban ver sobre todo porque estaban en su ambiente. Intentaron levantarse e irse corriendo de ahí sin la linterna, pero volvieron a ser derribados por otro golpe de la fuerza fantasma que lo estaba atacando. Marshall hizo un intento por percibir su olor, lo malo del caso era que estas cosas que los atacaban no parecían tener ningún olor y eran más rápidas que alguien a quien le urgía ir al baño.

-Fi, intenta levantarte- Le ordeno. Al momento en que la humana se puso de pie, de nuevo la fuerza fantasma la derribo, dejándole una herida en el brazo.

-No puedo, son muy rápidos- Exclamo ella al Marshall, quien pensaba desesperado en que era lo que los atacaba.

Los golpes eran repentinos y llegaban de la nada y lo que sea que estuviera atacándolos no quería que se fueran de ahí. Y en medio de todos los golpes, el Rey Vampiro logro divisar que Fionna también estaba siendo atacada igual que él y no dejo pasar que en la espalda de la joven estaba una herida de la que estaba desprendiendo sangre, como si la hubiera atacado un animal salvaje, sin contar con que con cada golpe que lo que sea que los estuviera golpeando le daba, una nueva herida iba apareciendo en su cuerpo. A leguas se notaba que Fionna sufría con los ataques, Marshall entonces no resistió un minuto más verla así y a como pudo gateo en dirección a su novia mientras seguía siendo golpeado, pero eso le importaba un bledo ahora, hace cinco meses había sufrido de algo peor e incluso estuvo a punto de morir, así que una que otra cortada no era nada. Lo que más le importaba en el mundo era Fionna y se había prometido así mismo que la cuidaría sin importar lo que llegara a pasarle.

En el momento en que llego a lado de Fionna, lo primer que hizo fue ocultar a la humana en su pecho para después rodearla con sus brazos, ocultándola de todo peligro que pudiera cruzársele y recibiendo él todos los ataques y no ella. Cuando ya no percibió otro golpe más la humana se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ningún dolor y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que Marshall la tenia oculta abrazándola contra su pecho mientras era él quien recibía los múltiples ataques invisibles. Se miro un brazo el cual parecía que acababa de sufrir el ataque de un gato asustado, sentía un leve ardor en la espalda y una pequeña molestia en la pierna derecha. Le habían dado con todo y ella ni siquiera se pudo mover para defenderse, cosa que por supuesto la molestaba, le molestaba no poder defenderse a sí misma y que otros tuvieran que sufrir para protegerla a ella. Ahora Marshall estaba siendo atacado para evitar que ella resultara de la misma forma, lo hacía para cuidarla, protegerla. Por alguna razón Fionna creía que a veces su novio actuaba de manera más sobreprotectora de lo que hacía Cake, pero esto desde el día en que empezó su relación ha tenido cuidado con que se hiciera un pequeño raspón en cualquier lado.

Miro a todos lados a atreves de los brazos de su novio y, con ayuda de la poca luz que atravesaba las hojas de los arboles, no muy lejos logro ver la linterna que tanto llevaban buscando Marshall y ella, pero con el agarre del vampiro no podría ir tan fácil a donde quería llegar. Y sin avisar, Fionna se zafo de los brazos de su novio, quien se quedo sorprendido mientras todavía era atacado por la fuerza invisible. Quiso gritarle algo a Fionna para que se detuviera, pero fue callado cuando sintió un golpe brutal en su mejilla que lo mando directamente contra el piso y las raíces que salían de este. La humana, por su parte, logro burlar a lo que fuera que estuviera en el aire y llego a donde la linterna tomándola entre sus manos y buscando con desesperación el botón que encendía la luz. Cuando lo encontró al instante lo presiono e ilumino la escena en la que Marshall estaba siendo atacado, revelando que encima de él se encontraban unos seres de aspecto fantasmal cubiertos de una tela negra ya desgastada. Estas criaturas, al notar la luz de la linterna, soltaron un chillido espeluznante y se cubrieron el rostro con sus manos huesudas dejando de atacar a Marshall Lee, quien al voltear hacia arriba se quedo paralizado de ver a las criaturas gritando por haber tenido contacto con la luz de la linterna y no falto mucho tiempo para cuando, aun chillando, huyeron a la oscuridad del bosque dejando a sus presas en el suelo.

-¿Que-eran-esas-cosas?- Pregunto Fionna, quien seguía apuntando con la linterna en donde encontraron la razón de los ataques invisibles.

-Eso no importa ahora- Dijo el Rey Vampiro flotando rápidamente a donde Fionna- Dime, Fi, ¿estás bien? ¿Sientes dolor? ¿Fiebre? ¿Te duele una uña?- Agrego, rodeando a la humana y mirándola de pies a cabeza, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, aunque no le gustaban mucho las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo.

-Estoy bien, Marshall. No hay de qué preocuparse, son solo unos rasconcitos y ya. Sanaran pronto.

-Aun así debo asegurarme que estés bien. A ver, ¿cuántos dedos ves?- Dijo, poniendo tres dedos frente a su novia, quien lentamente aparto la mano de Marshall de su vista cruzando miradas con él. Ahí el vampiro comprendió que tal vez estaba siendo un poco histérico, así que suspiro para después decir:- Lo siento, Fi. Es solo que me preocupa tu seguridad. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Yo tampoco, y por eso vine contigo, Marshall. Perderte para mí también sería lo peor que podría pasarme. Entiendo que me cuides tanto, pero no es necesario.

-Fionna, tu sabias que esto sería peligroso y aun así aceptaste venir conmigo por ciertas razones. Yo también lo sabía, pero nunca llegue a imaginarme que tu vida estaría en tanto riesgo. De haberlo sabido te hubiera dicho que no, de igual modo soy un vampiro, un Dracula, un inmortal. Yo sano por más fuerte que sea el golpe- Extendió su brazo lleno de heridas, las cuales estaban empezando a cerrarse.

-Me quedare a tu lado, Marshall. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso con Alabaster hace cinco meses? Fue de las mejores aventuras que tu y yo habíamos tenido, a excepción de la parte en la que creí que ibas a morir, pero eso nos llevo hasta acá. ¿Qué importa si vamos a morir?

-Pero eso ya es el pasado… Ahora nos enfrentamos a algo más grande.

-No hay peligro que yo pueda rechazar, Marshall Lee. Te recuerdo que estás hablando con la protectora de Aaa, heroína y aventurera, la persona que más veces le ha pateado el trasero a la Reina Helada.

El muchacho se quedo callado. Fionna siempre sabía que decir para contradecirlo, sobre todo en ocasiones como esas cuando la vida de alguno de los dos estaba en peligro total, en este caso, ella. Le preocupaba poner en peligro su vida, que terminara como termino él hace cinco meses atrás, que la Muerte tuviera algo inesperado para ellos en lo que avanzaba el viaje. Era gracioso, en verdad, a penas si iban en la segunda prueba y él ya estaba histérico por la posibilidad de muerte de alguno de los dos. Y Marshall quería creer que su padre "que lo escuchaba aun después de muerto" cumpliera con lo que le pidió el día en que Gumball revelo el contenido del mensaje enviado por La Orden de los Vampiros… ¡Qué más daba! Un bosque lleno de fantasmas asesinos que le tenían miedo a la luz no les harían ningún daño… ¿verdad?

-Ok… ¿Seguimos?- Dijo, acomodándose la mochila, que había resultado severamente dañada cuando los atacaron.

Fionna no dijo nada, simplemente ella también acomodo su mochila y empezó a caminar al lado de Marshall cojeando de su pierna izquierda a causa una profunda herida que tenia debajo de la rodilla. Los fantasmas habían desaparecido cuando vieron la luz de la linterna lo cual significaba que le temían a la luz o simplemente no la soportaban. En fin, el caso era que mientras tuvieran luz, esas cosas no los volverían a dañar, pero no estaban muy seguros de poder salir tan fácil de ahí, sin contar con que el sueño y las heridas en su cuerpo estaban matando a Fionna, quien rogaba que todo eso terminara pronto para vendarse la pierna y los brazos y dormir un poco. De igual modo no podía quejarse, era una serie de pruebas de una semana y ellos a penas llevaban un día, pero por fortuna ya se encontraban en la segunda, y es que por más que la humana lo intentara, no conseguía que sus parpados no le pesaran tanto. Marshall se dio cuenta de esto al ver que Fionna había disminuido el paso y apenas si podía sostener la linterna en su mano sin mencionar que constantemente soltaba bostezos de cansancio. Quería dormir, se le notaba a leguas en el rostro, estaba cansada de tanto caminar y correr por su vida, y él también, no lo iba a negar, sus heridas ya habían sanado y estaban cerradas pero de igual modo quería pegar el ojo para recuperar fuerzas. El problema ahí era que tendrían que tener algo de luz que los iluminara toda la noche como una fogata, aunque alguien tendría que despertarse durante la noche para evitar que el fuego se extinguiera y los dejara a la vista de las cosas que los atacaron hace un rato. Ya de por sí Marshall tenía suficiente _agotamiento emocional _y no le gustaba la idea de tener que estresarse con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor porque desesperándose no iba a conseguir que el tiempo avanzara más rápido o el camino se hiciera más corto.

-Podemos detenernos a descansar, si quieres- Dijo, desviando la vista a ella- Dormiremos aquí… ¿Qué te parece?

Ella lo miro con ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Aquí? ¿En medio de un bosque rodeado de esas cosas raras? ¡Ah, no! Prefiero caminar toda la noche, muchas gracias.

-Pero ya ni siquiera puedes caminar bien- Contradijo el vampiro.

-¡Qué tontería! Por supuesto que puedo caminar bie…

Poco antes de terminar de hablar, Fionna tropezó ligeramente con una raíz y el equilibrio le fallo, terminando por caerse al suelo, estampando su cara contra la tierra de este. Levanto la vista un poco a donde se encontraba Marshall, quien la miraba como si esperaba que Fionna le dijera que no se había equivocado o que tenía razón, pero lo único que hizo la chica humana fue levantarse y darle la linterna a él para después sacudirse la ropa al mismo tiempo en que decía:

-Tú ganas. Pasaremos la noche aquí y seguiremos mañana ¿Pero cómo vamos a burlar a esas cosas que nos atacaron?

-Parece que le tienen miedo a la luz. Una fogata podría ser la opción.

-El viento apagara el fuego- Advirtió.

-Me levantare a encenderlo de nuevo. No es molestia, los vampiros ni siquiera dormimos- Ella lo miro, como no creyendo mucho lo dicho por Lee.

-Si los vampiros no duermen ¿Por qué te oigo roncar cuando voy a dormir a tu casa?

-Eh…

Genial, ahora si se la habían puesto buena.

-No ronco, tengo problemas en mi nariz cuando me acuesto- Se excuso el muchacho de no muy buena manera.

-Ay, si, tu. _Tengo problemas en mi nariz cuando me acuesto_. Marshall, esa no es excusa.

-¡Es en serio, no te estoy mintiendo!- Le juro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría mentir más, se dio por vencido- Ya, bueno, tal vez duermo en ocasiones pero puedo mantenerme despierto por esta noche.

-¿Y si nos turnamos?

-También es una opción. Pero yo hago la primera guardia- Se apresuro a decir y Fionna encogió de hombros, aceptando la decisión de Marshall.

Después de todo, por más que le alegara y lo amenazara, el primer turno de guardia seria para él. Y no le alego por una sencilla razón: le urgía pegar el ojo. Aunque no estaba muy segura de dormir en paz con esas cosas asechándolos, esperando a que la luz se extinguiera para atacarlos, matarlos seguramente era lo que querían hacer también. Y por supuesto que a ninguno de los dos se le escapo que, habiendo cosas como esas dentro de ese bosque, debían de encontrarse más criaturas como esas…

**Riux quiere pedirle disculpas por su horrible, horrible retrazo. Entenderia que me odiran por haber tardado como una semana en subir este capitulo, pero miren el lado bueno, ¡aquí esta y yo sigo viva! Perdónenme si esto no tiene nada de emocionante que poder decir, porque últimamente eh pensado que mis capítulos no tienen mucha acción como los que hice en De Regreso a Mi Vida ¿Ustedes que creen? Como sea, las cosas que atacaron a Fi y Marshall se llaman Sombras, por algo el titulo se llama Bienvenidos al Bosque de las Sombras, pero esto no significa que sean lo único existente en ese bosque. Pero ahora vayamos a mi parte favorita de esto: ¡Los agradecimientos!**

**Mil gracias y abrazos a Paqs, Guest, Yoshii Lee y Blackoctubre por sus Reviews en el capitulo anterior. Se les agradece no dejar de leer.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	8. De dia o de noche, es igual

**El Código Negro.**

**Capitulo 8: De día o noche, es igual.**

La luz de la fogata iluminaba levemente el rostro de Marshall Lee, quien en esos instantes se encontraba sentado sobre una raíz del tamaño suficiente para que pudiera descansar las piernas, cuidando que el fuego se mantuviera encendido la noche entera. A su lado estaba Fionna, dormida sobre la tierra negra del suelo encima de una manta que le permitía dormir sin que las raíces y la tierra la molestaran, y tenía otra manta más sobre su cuerpo para resguardarse del frio que hacía en el bosque. El fuego era suficientemente abrazador para calentarla un poco, pero aun así los dientes le tiritaban de frio por más que se abrigara con la manta que llevaba encima no era suficiente para calentarla y a Marshall eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Ese bosque, aparte de engañoso y tenebroso, era completamente frio, tanto, que parecía ser una imitación oscura del Reino Helado de Aaa aunque no había necesidad de exagerar mucho. Ver a su novia temblando, abrazando la manta lo más que podía y él sin poder hacer nada para calentarla lo sacaba de quicio, lo hacía creer que era un inútil bueno para nada como diría Cake, si estuviera ahí ahora, cosa que el vampiro no comprendía mucho. Todo el mundo sabía que ellas eran uña y mugre, inseparables, pero ahora que su novia le había dicho que su hermana no vendría junto con ellos en el viaje de verdad que quedo pasmado pues eso no era normal en Cake, mucho menos si se trataba de un viaje en extremo peligroso como ese. Su cuñada era muy sobreprotectora con Fionna y la cuidaba como si fuera su propia hija -aunque supuestamente la gata loca ya había tenido hijos pero él nunca los había visto- aunque ella ya fuera lo suficientemente madura para cuidarse sola; quien sabe porque no hubiera querido venir con ellos.

Marshall movió un pedazo de madera de la fogata con un palo grueso que había encontrado por ahí evitando que la llama del fuego disminuyera. Ya casi no había leña para echar y temía que si dejaba a Fionna sola dormida en el suelo la llama se extinguiera y las cosas que los atacaron la tomaran indefensa. Se había tenido que poner casi todas vendas que llevaba consigo para curarse las heridas causadas por la batalla anterior y mientras lo hacía Marshall se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía ponerse el alcohol que la ayudaría a cicatrizar la herida, incluso le dolió más a él que a ella. Se acerco un poco a la fogata y se inclino en el suelo al tiempo en que soplaba por debajo de la madera quemada logrando que el fuego se intensificara un poco más. Ese era su tercer turno en toda la noche en haberse levantado, Fionna llevaba dos y durante el tiempo en que llevaba despierto no sentía que la mañana se acercara, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, pero considerando que por entre los arboles entraban destellos de luz opaca podía definir que eran alrededor de las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Despertaría a Fionna en una hora más y volverían a partir a quien sabe donde por el bosque ese y aunque podían partir más temprano el muchacho quería dejar que su novia durmiera lo suficiente para que recuperara fuerzas y sus heridas sanaran un poco más.

Miro la llama ardiente de la fogata. El fuego parecía estar bailando, metafóricamente hablando. Se movía a todos lados y siempre se mantenía elevado hacia arriba por más frio que estuviera el viento. Estiro su mano a la llama poco a poco hasta que la introdujo por completo. No le dolía para nada. Dejo su mano puesta en el fuego esperando sentir algo, alguna sensación, algún dolor, ardor tal vez, pero no sentía nada, ni calor, ni dolor… nada. La retiro encontrándose con que la piel se había descarapelado un poco pero en poco tiempo la piel volvió a regenerarse hasta que su mano quedo intacta nuevamente.

-No me sorprende- Se dijo, volviendo su vista a la fogata.

Cinco meses atrás haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer hubiera sido la peor tontería de su vida. La sensación humana ya era un recuerdo borroso, ya se le había olvidado todo lo que sufrió durante esos días, ya no recordaba lo que era sentir que su corazón palpitara como lo hacia el de Fionna, lo que era hacerse una herida que dejara cicatriz o que nunca volviera a cerrarse como ahora. Cuando estaba agonizando en la playa lo último que vio fue a Fionna llorando por él y cuando volvió a la vida despertó en la enfermería del castillo de Gumball, con la ropa desgarrada y manchada de sangre, y encontrándose con la sorpresa de que otra vez era un vampiro. Y aun seguía sin entenderlo del todo bien.

Murió y resucito… ¡Eso no tenía ningún sentido lógico! Algo debió haber pasado durante su estado de muerte que lo hizo vivir de nuevo. Tal vez porque Alabaster lo mordió y por eso despertó como vampiro, pero dudaba mucho que esa fuera la razón de que volviera a vivir. O a menos que el arma que creo Gumball tuviera un segundo efecto nunca lo sabría con claridad aunque, antes de despertar de su supuesta muerte, logro escuchar algo o a alguien que parecía que le hablaba, que le decía algo como ordenándole despertar y, para su sorpresa, logro hacerlo abrir los ojos.a que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunto, acercándose a ella- Vuelve a dormir, Fi. Aun es muy temprano y partiremos en una hora más.

-Ya no tengo sueño- Dijo ella, acariciándole suavemente el cabello y después le dio un beso, mismo que Marshall correspondió- ¿Qué hacías?

-Cuidándote, lindura, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño a mi joya- Dijo, abrazándola por la cintura.

-¿Otra vez? Marshall, dijiste que ya no serias tan protector conmigo.

-Sí, pero cuidarte de que te ataque algo a mitad de la noche y mientras dormías no estaba en el contrato.

-Que astuto, vampiro- Dijo para después dar el clásico bostezo mañanero. Todavía estaba adormilada, pero ya no tenía más sueño.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Ofreció él.

-Tengo algo de comida que empaque antes de salir así que… Si ¿Por qué no?- Dijo Fionna, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Tu qué vas a comer?

-Fresas- Dijo al mismo tiempo en que sacaba una caja llena de la fruta mencionada.

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que el color rojo no sabe a nada.

-Sabe a lo que sea que se lo quites. El sabor de las fresas es lo que mejor recuerdo de mi vida humana porque, que gracioso, las como siempre.

-La sangre también, ¿verdad?

-No. La sangre es grasosa y nunca sabes en donde ha estado. Además sabe a hierro.

-¿Y eso que me contaste sobre tu descontrol vampírico? Dijiste que a veces no podías contener las ganas de beber sangre.

Marshall suspiro. Lo había olvidado por completo. Si el color rojo no llegaba a satisfacerlo tendría que buscar algo que matar y chuparle toda gota de sangre que contuviera para quedar lo suficientemente satisfecho y no terminar haciéndole daño a Fionna porque, bien lo sabía, la sangre humana era uno de los mejores manjares para los vampiros cuando se trataba de beber sangre.

-Intentare no descontrolarme…- Hizo una pausa mirando al suelo. Luego volteo a ver a su novia fijamente- Fionna, hazme un favor, ¿sí?- Ella asintió- Bien. Mira, si llego intentar hacerte daño, no dudes, ¡no dudes!, en defenderte tu también, porque perdiendo mi consciencia ya no conozco a nadie no importa cuánto me digan quien es… La sangre me cambia y no quiero hacerte daño.

Tomo su mano mirándola de tal forma que la petición que le estaba haciendo fuera lo más clara que pudiera y al parecer Fionna entendió. Claro que no era capaz de hacerle daño a Marshall pero él quería que ella le hiciera daño para protegerla. Nunca le había tocado ver a su novio descontrolado por sangre y por supuesto que no podía medir las consecuencias que implicara el que un vampiro sediento de sangre no pudiera hallar su objetivo y se fuera contra ella. Como sea, Marshall no debía de ser tan malo cuando llegaba a ponerse de esa manera, pero cuando accidentalmente se convirtió en humano había declarado que controlar su sed de sangre ya se le estaba haciendo una tarea difícil.

Y para no quedarse en el incomodo silencio que hacia Fionna volvió a besar a Marshall como si así le dijera que no debía preocuparse. El muchacho rio para sus adentros y respondió al gesto de su novia besándola con suavidad, teniendo cuidado de lastimarla con sus colmillos filosos. La quería mucho, la amaba más que a su propia vida, podría decirse, y no soportaría hacerle daño pues ya tenía casi cuatro semanas sin probar una gota de sangre y generalmente no soportaba más de ese tiempo sin volver a cazar algo. Pero ese bosque era muy grande, debían de haber criaturas más pequeñas y menos escalofriantes como las cosas que vieron en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de ese lugar. Se separaron uno segundos después cruzando miradas, sonriéndose el uno al otro para olvidar un poco el hecho de que estaban en medio de una trampa vegetativamente mortal.

….

Después de desayunar siguieron caminando por el bosque que hasta de día daba miedo. Aun era de madrugada y el sol apenas empezaba a salir por lo que Lee no tenía la necesidad de cubrirse de los rayos solares que lograran penetrar a través de los arboles. Se mantenían atentos a todo ruido que se escuchara por la zona, armados con sus respectivas armas y hasta el momento nada los había molestado, cosa que por supuesto les agradaba pero al mismo tiempo les preocupaba. No se podía andar por un bosque de ese tipo sin que algo de lo que vivía ahí dentro te tomara por sorpresa.

Fue entonces que, en medio de todo el silencio, se escucho un ruido que venía de entre las ramas de los arboles que llamo la atención de Marshall haciendo que dejara de caminar y se detuviera en seco, prestándole atención a todo movimiento que presenciara. Fionna lo imito buscando con la mirada algo que indicara la presencia de algo más a parte de ellos.

-Quédate cerca- Ordenó Marshall vigilando todo punto del área.

Y el ruido volvió a escucharse, esta vez más claro y venia de detrás de un pequeño arbusto que parecía estar temblando. Fionna y Marshall apuntaron sus armas a donde este preparados para atacar a lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de salir de ahí. Y unos segundos después del arbusto salió un pequeño conejo blanco que miro curiosamente a las personas delante de él que, aliviados, bajaron sus armas casi riéndose por haberse asustado con un animalito tan tierno.

-Ay, cosita, mira qué lindo es- Comento Fionna al ver al animal orejudo- Y pensar que estuvimos por matarlo.

-Sí, creo podría hacerme una almohada con el de lo esponjoso que esta.

-¡Marshall!

-¿Qué? Olvide empacar la mía y es muy incomodo dormir en una raíz.

-No por eso vas a matar a un conejito inocente- Replico Fionna. Marshall hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera con esta cosa. Y mira el lado bueno, ya tenemos que comer en la tarde- Dijo, agarrando al animal de las grandes orejas.

Fue entonces que Fionna se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye, no sé si lo has notado pero… ¿Qué hace un conejo tan tierno en un lugar como este?- Marshall miro al animal, el cual movía graciosamente la nariz.

-Tal vez se perdió. Estos animales son tan ingenuos que se dejan engañar por todo ¿Verdad que eres un ingenuo? ¿Verdad que si? Si, eres un ingenuo esponjoso y orejudo- Decía el vampiro hablándole al conejo como si fuera un niño- Mira tus orejas tan grandes. Ya ni yo las tengo así, oye.

Muy bien, ahora si el Rey de los Vampiros había llegado demasiado lejos con el conejo, al cual no parecieron gustarle los "halagos" de Marshall Lee y termino por propinarle una tremenda mordida a este, lo que provoco que el chico soltara un grito y lanzara al conejo al suelo, sobándose la mano en la que el animal había dejado marcados sus gigantescos dientes.

-¡Me mordió!- Exclamo a Fionna.

-No lo note por la forma en la que gritaste, Marshall. Tú tienes la culpa por burlarte de él.

-Pero si nada más le dije que era un pequeño ingenuo. Ese conejo sencillo no aguanta nada ¿¡Me escuchaste pequeño monstruo!? ¡Voy a hacer conejo a la diabla contigo, orejón!- El animal se le quedo mirando- ¡No me mires con ojos de cachorro regañado! De igual modo te voy a comer.

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado.

De la nada el tierno y adorable conejo con el que se acababan de topar se convirtió en un conejo diabólico pues sus tiernos ojitos negros pasaron a tornarse de rojo intenso; después su pequeña estatura aumento hasta quedar más alto que Marshall; le sobresalieron colmillos de ambos lados de la boca; sus patas crecieron y de estas se revelaron unas enormes garras afiladas y, como acto final, su pelaje creció hasta que el animal quedo convertido en algo parecido a un conejo-lobo. El vampiro se quedo estupefacto al ver la inesperada transformación del conejo y fue tanta la sorpresa que incluso su piel pareció palidecer más de lo que ya estaba.

-Era una broma eso de hacerte conejo a la diabla, viejo. Estaba jugando, fue una broma inofensiva- Decía el joven retrocediendo ante la presencia del monstruoso conejo, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con una raíz y callo sentado en la tierra negra.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Eso te pasa por aprovechado!- Le grito Fionna al ver a su novio a punto de convertirse en el desayuno del conejo gigante.

-Oh, no es nada que no se pueda controlar. Observa y aprende, Fi.

Muy confiado el vampiro se puso de pie empuñando su Guitarra-Hacha para propinarle un golpe al monstruo delante de él, pero lo que no se espero fue que un instante antes de querer darle el golpe con su arma el conejo-lobo le propino un golpe con su gigantesca pata mandándolo de nuevo contra la tierra. Marshall cayó de espaldas y el conejo, errabundo, lo tomo por sorpresa de las piernas dándole vueltas en el aire para después lanzarlo contra el tronco de un árbol tan viejo que al impactarse el joven con su tronco acabo por romperse. Ni tiempo tuvo Marshall para recuperarse cuando el monstruoso conejo lo sorprendió de nuevo como un toro y lo obligo a quedar tumbado en la tierra. Esta vez el Rey Vampiro fue más rápido y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo logrando apuntar su arma directo al conejo frente suyo, el cual movió graciosamente sus orejas girándose en dirección al joven, preparado para sorprenderlo en un nuevo ataque.

Entonces el animal corrió a toda velocidad soltando un rugido que por poco y dejo sorda a Fionna, quien solo miraba la escena de batalla pensando en cómo su novio iba a salir de esa. Por su parte, este atino a golpear el rostro del peludo animal obligándolo a caer en la tierra llena de raíces de árbol, pero la simple caída no evito que el conejo-lobo volviera a levantarse y se lanzara otra vez a donde el vampiro atacándolo de forma inesperada, lo cual no le dio tiempo para defenderse y el animal lo tumbo a la tierra y después le enseño sus enormes colmillos, amenazándolo con morderlo.

-¿Un poco de ayuda por aquí?- Dijo Marshall a Fionna, claramente diciendo que no podía solo.

Este suspiro levemente mostrando una sonrisa medio con gracia y después desenvaino su espada yendo directo a donde estaba Marshall a pocos segundos de ser comido por el conejo-lobo, al cual le tiro una piedra grande que acabo por darle en la cabeza al enorme animal, quien se olvido momentáneamente de Marshall y volteo a ver a la humana con la misma cara aterradora con la que miraba a Marshall.

-¡Ven aquí, bola de pelos! ¡Te estoy esperando, orejudo!

La paciencia se le termino al animal cuando la chica lo insulto y no dudo en dejar a Marshall tirado en el suelo, prometiendo regresar para seguir con lo que dejo en cuanto terminara con Fionna.

El animal soltó un rugido preparándose para golpear a la humana, pero antes de que todo ocurriera, esta hizo un movimiento rápido lanzándose a las patas del peludo monstro burlándolo completamente. Confundido, el animal busco con la mirada a Fionna olfateando el aire al mismo tiempo, y de lo que este no se había percatado era que su presa estaba ahora sobre su lomo a punto de hacer el siguiente movimiento de ataque, el cual consistió en encajar violentamente la punta de su espada en la espalda del animal transformado provocando que este soltara un alarido de dolor y se levantara en dos patas derribando a la humana, quien apenas pudo darse cuenta de que el conejo-lobo estaba por caerle encima. Y poco antes de que esto llegara a pasar, Marshall apareció de repente tomando a su novia de los hombros para después jalarla hacia atrás en el momento en que el animal impacto entre las raíces y la tierra evitando así un accidente.

-¿Lo mataste?- Pregunto el vampiro.

-Creo que si- Y luego le pego un zape en la nuca a Marshall, quien se quejo por el inesperado acto de su novia.

-¿¡Y eso porque fue!?- Exclamo.

-Para que aprendas a no aprovecharte de nadie. Si hubieras sabido que se convertía en esta cosa no hubieras hecho nada, ¿verdad, Marshall?

-Bueno, tú lo dices porque tienes una almohada donde dormir; yo olvide empacar la mía.

-¿De verdad pensabas hacerte una almohada con el conejo?- Exclamo ella.

-No veo por qué no. Iba a compartirla contigo, si querías.

-¡Marshall Lee!

-Te lo juro, e incluso podía hacerte una para ti, pero como se convirtió en un conejo monstruo pues…

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¿No tenemos una secta secreta que encontrar antes de que te maten?

-Que rápido me cambiaste el tema, lindura. Te gusta evadir ciertas cosas, Fi- Empezó a decir, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la humana, quien le dio un golpe en la cara alejándolo a una buena distancia de la de ella.

-Atrevido- Murmuro y siguió caminando hacia el punto que habían tomado en la mañana luego de haber desayunado.

-Soy _tu _atrevido- Le dijo y después camino hasta quedar junto a la aventurera y abrazarla por encima de los hombros dejando al conejo-lobo tirado en la tierra, pero ahora vuelto a su forma natural.

Sin percatarse de nada, Marshall y Fionna ignoraban que, escondidas entre las ramas y hojas marchitas de los viejos arboles se podían ver dos pares de ojos rojos que seguían sus movimientos con la mirada. Andrea y Leonardo habían estado vigilándolos todo el tiempo desde que pusieron un pie dentro del Bosque de las Sombras, al cual sorpresivamente iban venciendo poco a poco. Era apenas la segunda prueba y, según el libro escrito por el Maestro y las reglas de ese juego, si no llegaban al final del bosque para esa misma noche, quedarían atrapados ahí por siempre.

-Con que ese es el famoso Marshall Lee, ¿verdad?- Comento Andrea- Creí que nos enfrentaríamos a alguien más… no lo sé. Digno de ser el Rey de los Vampiros.

-Este chico es más que un simple muchacho. Fue él quien mato a Alabaster Skull, una leyenda entre los nuestros.

-Sí, claro, "el gran Alabaster" Yo también soy una Grande, Leo… Por cierto, ¿quién es la chica que va con Lee?

-Se llama Fionna. Es la última de los humanos. Ella también ayudo a Marshall Lee con el asesinato de Skull hace cinco meses.

-Pensaba que los humanos se habían extinto. Pero bueno, ya lo dice la vieja frase… _"Yo solo sé que no sé nada"_

-¿Platón?

-Sócrates- Corrigió ella- Ok, tenemos a un supuesto miembro de la Familia Real de Nocheosfera y a la última de los humanos atrapados dentro del Bosque de las Sombras con una orden especifica por parte del patrón de hacerles el viaje imposible… ¿Tu qué opinas, Leo?

-No lo sé, tú eres la asesina profesional aquí, yo soy solo un novato.

-Adoro tu entusiasmo, chico- Dijo de manera sarcástica- Marshall Lee es un vampiro como nosotros, ¿verdad? No falta mucho para que al sol se le ocurra salir… ¿Si me entiendes?- Leo se quedo mirándola nada más y ella suspiro- Que inteligente me saliste, eh. Lo que quiero decirte, Leo, es que el sol puede hacer nuestro trabajo de eliminar a Marshall Lee del juego.

-Pero el bosque está rodeado de arboles, y todos tienen muchas hojas.

-Lo sé. Y para poder hacer al Maestro feliz, primero tenemos que llevar al Rey Vampiro fuera del Bosque de las Sombras. Lo ayudaremos a terminar más rápido y mientras más rápido llegue a la segunda fase de esta prueba, más rápido tomare mis vacaciones.

-¿Y qué hay pasando el Bosque de las Sombras?- Dijo el joven con curiosidad.

-Una tortura para cualquier vampiro… Vamos con el patrón para contarle el plan.

Dicho eso, Andrea tomo la mano de Leonardo y, un instante de segundos después, ambos vampiros desaparecieron en la nada.

El vampiro y la humana, por su parte, seguían andando por el bosque, atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarles o salirles, pero hasta el momento solo habían encontrado cuervos buscando algo de comer en esa tierra muerta; nada interesante. El bosque estaba demasiado callado, había tanto silencio que les daba miedo, pues era típico de esos lugares que el suspenso primero les carcomiera hasta los huesos y después empezara todo el rollo de persecución o de ataque inesperado, a lo cual Marshall Lee apostaba a que era lo que estaba por suceder.

No se dieron cuenta cuando de un momento a otro, de entre las copas de los arboles empezaron a revelarse destellos de luz que avanzaban hasta tocar la tierra llena de raíces. Marshall se quemo con uno al no darse cuenta que lo tenía en frente, y entonces de la mochila que llevaba en la espalda saco la sudadera gris que había empacado para cubrirse del sol en toda la travesía al igual que unos guantes y se los puso cubriendo su cabeza con el gorro de la sudadera evitando que su piel tuviera contacto con la luz. Odiaba tener que hacer eso pero si no lo hacía moriría antes de lo que él creía.

Vaya, de haber sabido que matar a Skull le traería esos problemas lo hubiera dejado quedarse con el trono de Nocheosfera ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Ni Marshall podía entenderse.

Odiaba tener que hacerse cargo de ese negocio aun si su madre era la encargada de todo, pero poniéndolo como sea que lo pusiera él seguía siendo parte de todo eso al ser el Rey de los Vampiros y ya, punto. Era lo malo de ser un "noble", siempre tenías cosas que hacer estuvieras o no en tus tierras, porque si no era una cosa era otra, como lo que le paso hace poco con un movimiento de demonios que exigían más servicios por parte de la Nocheosfera. Era fácil pero a la vez era difícil complacerlos a todos sobre todo cuando su madre se negaba a dar lo que se le pedía. Ahí era donde entraba Marshall, que como Rey Vampiro pasaba de ser el encargado de cumplir con los caprichos de cada habitante del Inframundo fueran cosas pequeñas o grandes. Si por él fuera también se negaría a darles lo que querían, pero de ser así los demonios y vampiros armarían movimientos en contra de la monarquía y ahora si de esa no se salvaban.

Alabaster Skull le alego que por mandato de las leyes de la Nocheosfera –las cuales Marshall desconocía- el trono le pertenecía porque fue él quien mato a su padre antes de que comenzara la guerra, pero se tardo un poco porque eso sucedió hace más de mil años, cuando Lee aun era un niño y ni Aaa ni sus habitantes existían. Nunca supo con claridad para que quisiera el Inframundo si lo único que podía hacer era estar calculando impuestos como su madre lo hacía o sufrir de una seria migraña por estar cumpliéndoles todo a los ciudadanos y trabajadores. Y por ser lo único que Algul le dejo antes de morir, no se las dio.

-Marshall…-Escuchaba, pero no de una manera muy clara- Marshall...

¿Quién le hablaba?

-¡MARSHALL LEE!

El grito lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a su izquierda, donde estaba Fionna de brazos cruzados, mirándolo como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-Oh, perdóname, Fi. Es que estaba pensando en algo.

-Se noto, me gaste toda la saliva intentando que me hicieras caso ¿En qué pensabas, vampiro?

-En Alabaster. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Skull no tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la Nocheosfera como para querer quitármela. Solo estar sentado y hacer multiplicaciones y divisiones.

-Debió tener algún otro plan porque dudo mucho que se la hubiera querido pasar nada más sentado en el trono.

-Pues no podemos preguntarle ahora que está muerto.

En medio de su conversación, de repente una raíz de árbol que estaba conectada a la tierra se alzo un poco quedando en forma de arco provocando que justo en el momento en que Marshall paso por ahí, instantáneamente la raíz volvió a moverse y se enrollo en el pie del vampiro. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa y el tiempo no le alcanzo para mirar abajo cuando de repente algo le jalo el pie llevándolo hacia arriba, dejándolo con la cabeza y el cabello atraídos por la gravedad.

-¡Marshall!- Exclamo ella.

Fionna se puso en acción al momento e intento cortar la raíz, la cual había aumentado a un tamaño considerable, pero justo antes de usar su espada para aniquilarla algo también la llevo de vuelta hacia atrás y, tal y como le paso a Marshall, se trato de una raíz de árbol que la tenia atrapada por los dos pies. No se podía mover a causa de la fuerza que oponía la raíz en sus pies. Se le había caído la espada cuando sintió el jalón y ahora esta se encontraba frente a ella, pero al querer alcanzarla, Fionna se dio cuenta de que apenas si podía tocar su arma con la punta de su dedo por más estirado que tuviera el brazo.

-¡No alcanzo mi espada!- Le grito

El joven no tuvo de otra y agarro su Guitarra-Hacha para después atravesar parte de la raíz con el filo de su arma y, como si estuviera viva, la raíz lo soltó al tiempo en que daba un chillido y se sacudía como si fuera una serpiente adolorida.

Lee alcanzo a levitar un poco antes de golpearse con la tierra mirando impresionado la forma en la que la raíz parecía tener vida. Regreso a la realidad y termino de aniquilar a esa cosa partiéndola por la mitad, callando los aturdidores chillidos que esta emanaba. Corrió a ayudar a Fionna, quien ahora estaba siendo succionada por la tierra a causa de las raíces, pero se mantenía en la superficie aferrándose a la tierra retrasando un poco el proceso de terminar siendo parte del interior de ese bosque. Marshall la tomo de una mano y ella se aferro a la de él mientras hacia lo posible por sacarla de ese aprieto, pero sucedió que de la nada unas lianas que colgaban de las ramas de los arboles atraparon el brazo derecho de Marshall con el cual estaba ayudando a Fionna. Una vez más volvieron a jalar al vampiro con fuerza haciendo que este soltara la mano de la humana, quien a cada segundo hacia un intento por no avanzar más al interior de la tierra. Marshall le ofreció su brazo izquierdo y ella volvió a aferrarse a su mano de la misma manera, pero esta vez con las dos.

-Voy a sacarte de ahí- Prometió. Ella asintió, nerviosa.

La liana que estaba atada al brazo derecho de Marshall Lee también empezó a jalonearlo de manera que el vampiro se veía obligado a retroceder a zancadas muy grandes, lo que lo beneficiaba en el sentido de que con cada jalón su novia iba saliendo de la tierra. La liana pego otro tirón más provocando que Marshall se quejara, pero sin soltar las manos de Fionna, a quien ya se le veía la mitad de las piernas.

Otro tirón. Se revelaron las raíces que la habían atrapado. Y al quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su espada, Fionna zafo una de sus manos del agarre de Marshall tomando el mango de su espada para después girar un poco su torso encontrando ahí a lo que la mantenía atrapada.

-Suéltame, Marshall- Le pidió y el vampiro se quedo con cara de sorprendido.

-¿¡Que!?- Fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Confía en mí. Se lo que estoy haciendo.

Se quedo pensando. Tenía miedo de que lo que Fionna tenía en mente no resultara como ella quería y las raíces se la llevaran y que no volviera a verla, pero él bien sabía que desde esa distancia la humana no podría cortar las raíces. La miro una vez más. En su rostro se notaba la decisión de hacerlo.

-Estaba bien- Le dijo.

Y Marshall, sin poder hacer más que lo que le pedía ella, la soltó al mismo tiempo en que la liana que se enrollaba en su otro brazo pegaba otro tirón de este, dislocándole el brazo.

Fionna, por su parte, cuando su novio la soltó empuño con fuerza el mango de su espada y giro su torso volviéndose a encontrar con las raíces que mantenían sus pies unidos. Calculo el momento exacto para hacer lo que tenía planeado y, antes de que las raíces la volvieran a jalar, Fionna se inclino lo suficiente y abalanzo el filo de su arma a sus pies cortando por completo la raíz, la cual también chillo y se enrosco en sí misma para luego ocultarse otra vez bajo la tierra de donde habían salido. La aventurera su puso en pie y corrió a donde Marshall, que a causa de tener su brazo dislocado se encontraba en el suelo, arrastrado por la liana que se desprendía de una rama de árbol. La corto en el mismo instante en que llego logrando que soltara a Marshall y regresara a enroscarse de la rama de la cual colgaba liberando el brazo del vampiro, a quien se le oyó quejarse cuando hubo contacto con la tierra.

-¿Qué ocurre, Marshall?

-Mi brazo- Respondió con un quejido-… esta dislocado.

-Ay, no- Murmuro la humana, viendo como el muchacho tomaba la parte herida con su otra mano- ¿Crees poder aguantar en el camino?

-Tratare. Pero ayúdame a levantarme- Pidió. Con sumo cuidado, Fionna inclino a su novio en la tierra quien después levito un poco hasta quedar apoyado en sus dos pies. Se tambaleo a consecuencia del golpe, pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio.

-¿Seguro de que estas bien? Necesitaras tus dos brazos para esto, Marshall.

-Puedo soportarlo. No es la primera vez que me pasa, ya me he arreglado varias veces esta pierna- Se palmo la pierna izquierda con su mano.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo ella al no creer que pudiera haberse arreglado la pierna como él decía.

-Al principio es doloroso, pero después de la tercera vez, te acostumbras. Mira, empezaba por agarrarme el talón y después…

-¡Demasiada información!- Exclamo antes de que el Rey Vampiro siguiera hablando- Oye,- agrego, sacudiéndose el cuello de la blusa- como que de repente hace mucho calor ¿No crees?

-¿Pues no que querías esperar?

-¡No me refiero a eso, Marshall!- Exclamo, con las mejillas brutalmente sonrojadas- Digo que antes hacia frio y ahora hace calor.

Marshall analizo todo y cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, el clima del bosque había cambiado a una temperatura más alta que la que presenciaron en cuanto pusieron un pie después de atravesar el laberinto rodeado de zombis en el que estuvieron a un pelo de gato de ser comidos. Fionna estaba en lo correcto, el clima pasó de ser frio a caluroso, tanto, que el chico se empezaba a sofocar estando dentro de esa sudadera y todavía peor, con las manos cubiertas por guantes negros.

-Un poco de calentamiento global no nos detendrá, ¿cierto?

-¿Y si es otro truco de este lugar? Las personas que quieren matarte claramente dijeron que te harían sufrir.

-Entonces que sigan participando, ¿no lo crees, Fi?

La beso dando por entendido que le despreocupaba el peligro que La Orden de los Vampiros tenía preparado para ellos conforme pasara cada una de las pruebas que faltaban por hacerles. La humana le correspondió y después de unos segundos se separaron. Él le sonrió, como intentando que ella también se olvidara de todo ese estrés y pudiera avanzar sin problemas en el viaje, sin preocupaciones, pero obviamente teniéndolo a él con un brazo en mal estado las cosas no serian tan fáciles, más bien serian preocupantes.

**¡Y eh aquí el octavo capitulo del Codigo Negro, mis chavos!**

**Lamento si me tarde un poquitín más de lo esperado, pero es que eh estado haciendo tarea como si no hubiera mañana y cuando llego a usar mi compu pues me distraigo viendo otras cosas y me olvido por completo del capitulo, pero ahora que tengo más entrenados mis dedos, escribo más rápido. Y si, como seguro ya estarán sospechando, Leonardo y Andrea tienen algo muy malo planeado para nuestro querido Marshy ¿Qué como lo se? Facil, nene ¡Soy la autora! Ahora vámonos a los agradecimientos:**

**Muchisimas gracias a Fiioremarcy117, Pitufifavi, Blackoctubre y Yoshii Lee por sus hermosos reviews en el capitulo anterior. Y bueno, no tengo nada más que decir así que niños, coman sus frutas y verduras. Fiioremarcy117, te miro a ti. Nos vemos. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	9. La llegada al infierno mismo

**El Código Negro.**

**Capitulo 9: Llegada al infierno mismo.**

-¿Adelantar la segunda prueba?- Decía el Maestro, sentado detrás de su elegante escritorio con dos estatuas de leones rugiendo a los lados.

Leonardo y Andrea se encontraban parados al frente de él esperando otra respuesta que no hubiera sido la anterior, aunque habían de aceptar que se esperaban una reacción parecida por parte de su superior, que ahora los miraba con un deje de confusión si es que podían definirlo como eso debido a que la máscara del líder de la secta no dejaba ver nada. Pero aun así, la posición de sus brazos sobre los posa brazos de la elegante silla, la forma en que los miraba y el modo en que exclamo su pregunta les era suficiente para adivinar que la propuesta no le había agradado del todo o, que no era posible adelantar la segunda prueba ni alterar el control del Código Negro.

-Chicos, saben que son mis discípulos preferidos; los Grandes. Pero no es posible adelantar el proceso- Dijo, de manera cordial.

-¿Por qué no, patrón? Usted fue el que hizo todo ese show de las pruebas, por supuesto que puede adelantarlas- Dijo Andrea.

-Puedo hacerlo, claro, pero estamos hablando de un bosque de más de veinte kilómetros de largo, lleno de las más oscuras criaturas que pude encontrar. Yo hice que ese lugar se construyera para que fuera imposible de cruzar, y no para hacerles el viaje más fácil a otros. Hacer que la mayoría del bosque desaparezca no es algo que yo pueda hacer con solo mis manos.

-Mi Señor, usted es el vampiro más sabio que conocemos y que sin duda existe, pero debe de haber una manera de llevar a Marshall Lee a la tercera prueba antes de que acabe el día.

-Leo, no sé si ya lo olvidaste, hijo, pero el punto de todo esto es deshacernos del asesino de Alabaster Skull. La idea es matarlo, no ayudarlo a no morir.

-Maestro, si me permite decir algo, nosotros no queremos salvar al hijo de Algul Abadder de la muerte. También queremos matarlo.

-Yo no encuentro una solución rápida a la muerte llevándolo a la tercera prueba.

-Entonces échele un vistazo a su código y luego díganos si no vale la pena adelantar esto- Dijo la vampiresa.

El Maestro no discutió más y saco del cajón de su escritorio el viejo libro que él mismo había escrito. Hojeo las páginas hasta llegar a la sección donde se estaba el orden de las pruebas que Marshall Lee debía pasar. El diseño de cada lugar, los monstruos que los habitaban, el tipo de prueba que era, información sobre como pasarlos con vida, entre otras cosas. En una de las páginas estaba dibujado a detalle el Bosque de las Sombras y en la otra estaba la información acerca del lugar ya mencionado al igual que los monstruos de los cuales las Sombras tenían el primer lugar en la lista, pero por el momento eso no le servía de nada. Dio la vuelta a la siguiente página donde estaba la información de la tercera prueba y entonces entendió porque Leonardo y Andrea querían adelantar el proceso del código. Leyó la información, la cual pareció haberle satisfecho y después miro el dibujo que no tenía muchos detalles, más bien parecía una enorme llanura pintada en blanco y negro. No había nada.

-¿Ahora ve porque queremos adelantar esto? El sol en poco tiempo estará en su punto mortal para nosotros, y siendo Marshall Lee un vampiro, me parece que hay grandes probabilidades de que esto pueda funcionar, Maestro.

-No confíes mucho en tus alas, Andrea. Toma la lección de Ícaro- Dijo, para después reclinarse en su silla, dirigiéndose a los dos- Bueno, tengo que reconocer que esta es una buena idea, muchachos, una descabellada pero excelente idea.

-¿Nos permitirá adelantar la tercera prueba, Mi Señor?- Pregunto Leonardo.

-Considerando que es solo una semana la que el supuesto Rey Vampiro tiene que pasar y que quiero vengar la muerte de Alabaster Skull… Si, ¿por qué no?

-Sabia que entendería, Maestro- Empezó a decir Andrea- No es la primera vez que el estudiante lo supera, ¿cierto?

-Andrea, durante todo el tiempo que llevo como gran líder de la Orden de los Vampiros, siempre supe que tarde o temprano alguien tomaría mi lugar y seria más digno de llamarse Maestro. Ustedes dos probablemente sean quienes tengan que salvar a nuestra hermandad y proseguir con ella para nunca desaparecer.

-Pero, Mi Señor, usted es inmortal. Los años no lo afectan para nada.

-Ni los años ni la vejez afectan a un vampiro como deben afectar otro ser viviente, pero aun así la muerte no está de mi lado. Toma como ejemplo a Alabaster. Él era un vampiro y aun así murió asesinado por otro.

-Hazle caso, Leo, de igual manera ya está muy viejo- Comento Andrea.

-El Maestro no está viejo, señorita Van Garrett. No envejece, al igual que tú y yo. Además, no debe de tener tantos años… ¿verdad, Maestro?

-Si en tu opinión ocho mil doscientos años no es para ya considerarse un anciano, entonces creo que no.

El joven se quedo con la boca a abierta ¡Ocho mil doscientos años! Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Ok, entonces nosotros nos retiramos. Le aseguro, anciano, que Marshall Lee no sabrá que lo golpeo.

Tras lo dicho por la vampiresa, esta le indico a Leonardo que salieran de la oficina, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, el chico volteo a donde su líder encontrando que este tenía en sus manos un marco en donde debía de haber una fotografía o algo por el estilo. Lo que le llamo más la atención fue que, aunque la máscara cubriera por completo todo su rostro, en sus ojos del típico color carmesí que diferenciaba a los vampiros de cualquier otro ser viviente pudo ver un deje de tristeza, algo como la añoranza, pero se notaba más la tristeza que lo anterior y casi parecía que el Maestro sentía ganas de llorar.

En su descuido, Leonardo no se dio cuenta de que el enmascarado había volteado a verlo cuando este se percato de que el chico aun seguía parado en la puerta de su oficina, y al momento de que el Maestro volteo, Leonardo se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose con Van Garrett, quien lo había estado esperando.

-¿Paso algo, Leo?- Dijo ella con curiosidad.

El chico se quedo pensando unos momentos sin quitar la vista del ave Fénix tallado en la madera de la puerta. Un momento después hablo:

-No.

Y entonces se retiraron.

….

Cake acababa de llegar de la Aldea de los Duendes cansada de estar la mayoría del día peleando con una manada de lobos a los que se les había ocurrido atacar casi a mitad del día. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era recostarse en su cama y esperar a que el día pasara y que la semana terminara lo más rápido que pudiera pasar para ver si en verdad la promesa que Fionna le hizo antes de irse de regresar en una semana era cierta.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para que Beemo le abriera, pero antes de eso una voz muy familiar la detuvo haciendo que volteara atrás, donde se encontraba el Dulce Príncipe parado frente a ella con la típica pose de monarca que tenia.

-Cake, te eh estado buscando. Quería hacerte una pregunta, si no te molesta, claro- Dijo él y la gata se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo nada que hacer. A ver.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con Fionna y Marshall, Cake? No te vi ahí para nada y Fionna parecía muy triste.

-Tenía mis razones para no ir, Dulce Príncipe- Dijo y entonces toco la puerta para que Beemo le abriera, si es que estaba en casa.

-¿Cómo cuales? Tú y Fi siempre han ido juntas de aventuras sin importar las consecuencias de lo que eso implicara ¿Ahora porque no?

-¡Beemo, abre la puerta!- Exclamo Cake, esta vez golpeteando la madera- Gumball, no es por ser grosera ni nada, ¿pero no tienes asuntos reales que atender?

-Los asuntos reales pueden esperar. Me preocupa saber porque no quisiste ir con ellos. Pueden necesitarte, Cake, sobre todo tú hermana. Si llega a pasarle algo a Marshall ella se quedara sola y no sabrá que hacer tal y como paso cuando la encontraste llorando porque Marshall había muerto.

-Lo recuerdo. Estaba… emocionalmente destruida- Murmuro Cake recordando el momento en que encontró a su hermana llorando en la playa sobre el pecho del Rey Vampiro debajo de la lluvia, completamente destrozada y dolida. No se imaginaba lo que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera llegado ante la situación.

-Y esto es más serio todavía. Una secta completa está obligando a Marshall Lee a buscarlos poniéndolo en peligro de muerte a él y a Fionna durante una semana completa.

La felina lo reflexiono un momento. Estaba consciente de que había sido muy egoísta en el sentido de haber dejado sola a Fionna en ese viaje, y ni siquiera podía recordar porque negó la invitación de su hermana en el viaje. Aunque si recordaba perfectamente que le dijo que Marshall Lee solo traía problemas y nada más, que era una locura atreverse a ir y que estaba arriesgando demasiado su vida y quien sabe que otras cuantas cosas más. El punto era, que ahora si Cake de verdad había metido la pata peor que cuando Fionna y ella casi se quedan sin casa por haberle intentado presentar al Príncipe Flama. Su niña estaba sola con su cuñado bueno para nada y ella ni enterada de donde estaba. Tal vez el hecho de que Fionna hubiera querido lidiar también con el problema de Marshall la saco de quicio en su momento, pero no era hasta ahora que entendía que ella fue por el amor que le tenía al Rey de los Vampiros, porque temía que algo le llegara a pasar si lo dejaba ir solo. Algo que Cake también debió considerar.

-Gumball… creo que cometí un grave error.

-Más que grave, diría yo.

-¿A dónde se fueron? No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que partieron, así que todavía puedo alcanzarlos y…

-Ya es tarde, Cake- Interrumpió el Dulce Príncipe antes de que la gata terminara- Marshall y Fionna se fueron en un portal que ya desapareció. No nos queda otra cosa más de hacer que esperar a que pase la semana y regresen.

-¡Pero Fionna puede necesitar de mi ayuda!- Exclamo la gata, empezando a alterarse.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de haber rechazado su propuesta. La Orden de los Vampiros queda en el punto más lejano de toda Aaa y tienes que pasar por miles de peligros para poder llegar.

La gata miro al piso haciendo funcionar a sus neuronas a mil por hora intentando que una respuesta le llegara de milagro. Pero no pudo decir nada más que:

-¿Cuánto puedo tardar?- Dijo de golpe.

-Unos cinco meses, creo. Pero entiende, Cake, sin ese portal no podrás alcanzarlos antes de que termine la semana y tu viaje será en vano. Mejor quédate aquí.

-¿Y no podemos construir un portal que me lleve a donde ellos fueron?

-No. Tendría que saber bien a donde los llevo el portal, poner la localización en el sistema e idear una nueva forma de traerlos de vuel…

Gumball se interrumpió así mismo, quedando como en estado de shock.

-¿Y ahora tu? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado?- Pregunto la gata al notar el repentino silencio en Gumball.

-No podrán regresar…-Murmuro el Dulce Príncipe.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Cake, púes esta no alcanzo a escuchar lo que salió de la boca del monarca.

-¡No podrán regresar!- Exclamo, esta vez más alterado- Cake, ponte a pensar; Marshall y Fionna se fueron cruzando un portal mágico que los llevaría a un punto más cercano a la Orden de los Vampiros, pero dudo mucho que ese portal pueda abrirse tan fácilmente otra vez para permitirles que regresen.

-¿Se quedaran atrapados?- Dijo la gata, preocupada. El joven asintió- Entonces tardaran cinco meses más en regresar.

-Pero aun existe la posibilidad de que La Orden de los Vampiros los deje ir después de haber negociado con ellos lo que querían.

-Traducción, por favor.

-Que pueden dejarlos regresar, pues- Exclamo- Pero habrá que esperar al final de la semana.

-¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! ¡Quiero ver a mi niña a la de ya!- Se altero Cake.

-Lo siento, Cake, pero no podemos seguirlos a donde fueron. La única opción que nos queda por hacer es quedarnos aquí y esperar.

Era increíble que hasta ahora que ya no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse con los brazos cruzados a esperar que Fionna regresara. Aceptaba que le tenía un cierto "medio desprecio" al Rey de los Vampiros por meter a su hermana en problemas y a ella en ocasiones, no intencionalmente, claro, nada más que a Cake no le gustaba mucho el hecho de encontrarse con un peligro en cada esquina cuando iban con él. Y también estaba aquella vez en que la mando a otra dimensión en donde un pavo mutante con tres ojos se la comía. Supuso que Fionna debió haberle dejado una buena regañada a Marshall porque cuando fueron a rescatarla el vampiro tenía un ojo morado y la mejilla hinchada. Ni aunque fuera el novio de su hermana podía llevarse bien con él aunque su vida dependiera de ello, puesto que siempre se la llevaban peleando, gritando o haciendo una mala imitación de los luchadores de la WWE. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mal que se llevaban, a veces los dos llegaban a preocuparse por el otro cuando se encontraban en una situación grave, por el amor que le tenían a Fionna se ayudaban, porque si ella llegaba a perder a cualquiera de los dos, sería un acontecimiento que marcaria su vida para siempre, aunque llegase a olvidarlo.

Tremendo el error que cometió. En esos instantes le gustaría regresar el tiempo y no haber tenido esa discusión con Fionna y decirle que iría con ella, pero claro que con solo lamentarse el universo no iba a moverse de una forma misteriosa para que pudiera corregir su error; lo hecho, hecho estaba. No había marcha atrás. Nada podía hacerse.

….

-¡LLEVAMOS HORAS CAMINANDO AQUÍ!- Gritaba Fionna a la nada, haciendo resonar su voz por todo el bosque y mandando a unos cuervos asustados a volar por el aire.

Efectivamente, llevaban buena parte de la mañana y de la tarde caminando por ese bosque, sin rastro alguno de una salida o un punto en específico al que llegar. Se habían cruzado con muchos monstruos, entre ellos a las criaturas que los atacaron ayer en la noche, que les regalaron más heridas y cansancio que, combinado con el terrible calor que empezó a hacer, habían empezado a arderles y a causarles molestias.

-Hay que ser pacientes. Encontraremos la salida muy pronto y trataremos de descansar un rato- Dijo Marshall, pero hasta él ya estaba desesperándose. Los rayos solares se habían intensificado más de lo que él hubiera esperado que se intensificaran y con ese aumento de temperatura podía jurar que su cerebro estaba a punto de explotar además de que el montón de ropa que traía puesta no le ayudaba mucho.

-Pues como que ya fue demasiada paciencia para una mañana completa. Y no sé porque, pero estoy empezando a creer que estamos caminando en círculos.

-No estamos caminando en círculos, Fi. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Y entonces porque he visto el mismo árbol como tres veces en lo que llevamos caminando?

-Todos los arboles son iguales aquí.

El vampiro intentaba no exaltarse y gritarle a Fionna, quien parecía estar igual de desesperada que él por el calor que hacía. Constantemente se sacudía el cuello de su sudadera permitiendo la entrada de aire a su cuerpo, pero esto no le servía de nada porque cinco segundos después ya volvía a sentir esa horrible sensación de ardor en el cuerpo.

No decía nada para no preocupar a Fionna y retrasar más el viaje, pero no podía evitar quejarse constantemente en sus pensamientos por lo mucho que estaba empezando a dolerle todo. Su boca estaba empezando a sentirse seca. Y no era por exagerar ni nada, pero en definitiva no soportaría un minuto más ese calor tan infernal, tan letal para él que ponía en peligro su vida. Con cada paso que daba sentía que se caía y que el suelo lleno de raíces por el que caminaba movía como si de gelatina se tratara. Todo era desconocido para él ahora, todo lo que veía, todo lo que escuchaba y llegaba a sentir ahora eran cosas que iban y venían. Y con esto se hace una ligera sospecha de que el Rey de los Vampiros en verdad la estaba pasando mal, pues la sensación era casi como lo que sintió cuando estaba por morir.

-¡NO!- Grito Fionna, sacando de golpe a Marshall de sus pensamientos- ¡NO! ¡Veo la luz al final del túnel!

Y entonces Marshall miro al frente. En efecto, ahí se encontraba una luz más brillante que la de los rayos del sol y el montón de arboles viejos que estaban alrededor hacían lucir esa escena como si estuvieran en una especie de túnel y al final se viera una luz muy brillante como la que algunas personas cuentan que ven cuando están a punto de irse al "más allá" Cosa curiosa, porque él no vio nada parecido. Solo vació.

-¡No la veas, Marshall! ¡Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que vivir!- Decía ella mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos.

-¡Es una simple luz, Fionna!- Dijo el muchacho, provocando que su novia quitara sus manos de su rostro y se atreviera mirar al frente.

Volteo a verlo para después preguntarle:

-¿Todavía no morimos?- El muchacho suspiro, resignado.

-No. Aun seguimos vivos.

-¿Entonces que esperamos? Esta cosa tiene que guiarnos a algún otro sitio que no sea este.

Sin pensar, como era típico de ella hacerlo, se dirigió corriendo en dirección a la luz, que parecía ser el final del camino de ese bosque.

-¡E-espérame!- Grito el vampiro al tener a su novia a punto de cruzar al otro lado.

Levito un poco en el aire y voló lo más rápido que pudo a donde Fionna, quien de un instante a otro había sido consumida por la luz cegadora que tenían al final. Y con algo de miedo, tenía que aceptar, cruzo al otro lado siendo consumido al igual que su novia.

Al principio no podía abrir los ojos debido a que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del bosque, pero poco a poco fue recuperando su vista y, por desgracia, al mismo tiempo la sensación de calor y ardor en su cuerpo también regreso, por no mencionar el dolor que todavía predominaba en su brazo dislocado, al que no había tenido tiempo de arreglar. Conforme fue recuperando su vista fue encontrándose también con el paisaje, el cual pudo divisar que no tenia arboles. El sol le hacía imposible la tarea de poder ver todo, por lo que con su brazo sano se tapo los ojos por encima entrecerrando los ojo para aclarar todo.

Y ahí fue cuando Marshall supo que su suerte no podía estar más del asco.

No había arboles. No había alguna construcción que indicara que estaban en una ciudad en ruinas. Tampoco había agua para considerar que fuera un océano al que se vieran obligados a cruzar. Era otra cosa y, en el caso de Marshall, una pesadilla para cualquier persona de su especie.

Seguía levitando y bajo sus pies se encontraba un suelo caliente, casi ardiendo en llamas, duro y agrietado. En el cielo no había ni una sola nube y ni un pájaro que se atreviera a cruzar; estaba más que el sol, deslumbrando con su calor a todo lo que podía dar. Miro al frente, en donde no miraba más que de esas montañas que parecían ser de roca rojiza separadas a grandes distancias, unas tras otras. Y eso nada más veía. Trago saliva en seco y volteo a ver a su novia, quien al sentir la mirada de él sobre la suya y darse cuenta de en donde habían terminado, lo vio preocupada. Marshall Lee sin duda no soportaría mucho estando ahí, ¿y por qué razón? Porque habían terminado en un desierto.

Si existía alguna ley para los vampiros de a qué lugar debían acercarse y a qué lugar no, los desiertos tenían el primer lugar en sus listas negras ya que, una vez dentro de esos paisajes marchitos, infernalmente calientes, secos por completo, no encontrarían una sola sombra que los ayudara a cruzarlo. Y como era de esperar el paisaje estaba desolado, sin ninguna señal de que viviera alguien por esos rumbos. Pues claro ¿Quién carajos estaba tan loco para atreverse a vivir en un desierto sin comida ni agua a kilómetros de distancia? Solo un loco recién sacado del manicomio se atrevería a vivir en un sitio así.

-Mejor no, Marshall. Hay que esperar hasta en la noche y así será más seguro para ti- Dijo la humana, preocupada de que algo le pasara al vampiro.

-¿Qué? Pero para que llegue la noche falta mucho, unas cinco horas tal vez- Contradijo- No, Fi. Recuerda que estamos aquí para negociar con la gente que quiere matarme y solo tengo una semana para cruzar quien sabe cuántas otras pruebas más.

-Pero el desierto…

-¡El desierto, mangos! Le tengo pavor al sol, lo sé; puede matarme, también lo sé. Pero por ninguna razón, absolutamente por ninguna, voy a dejar que tú seas la que muera de hambre y sed. Cruzaremos esta… tortura calorífica y seguiremos a la siguiente prueba.

-Marshall, se que quieres cuidarme porque me quieres y todo eso… Pero por una sola vez, Marshy… por una vez… ve el daño que te haces y estas por hacerte. Tu brazo aun sigue mal, a leguas se te nota que el calor te está matando ¡Y aun así no eres capaz de pensar en las consecuencias, Marshall Lee! Acepte acompañarte porque tenía miedo que te pasara algo y yo no pudiera impedirlo- Le regaño, dejando que unas lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas- Si pasara lo mismo de hace cinco meses… si te perdiera justo aquí, justo ahora… yo no sé qué haría.

Sin darse cuenta, Fionna empezó a llorar bajando la mirada para que el muchacho no la viera en ese estado que no era costumbre de ella mostrar de una manera tan fácil. El vampiro entendía lo que la humana quería decirle, quería cuidarlo, tenerlo a salvo como él quería que estuviera ella aunque Fionna le pidiera que no la cuidara tanto, como le dijo ayer en la noche, cuando ya les urgía pegar el ojo. Sin decir nada, el chico abrazo a su chica haciendo lo posible por no hacerse más daño en su brazo herido, que desde hace rato ya estaba dándole molestias. Le dio un beso en la frente y la atrajo más a él permitiéndole a la humana desahogarse en su hombro que empezaba a humedecerse gracias a sus lágrimas. Acaricio su cabello tratando de hacer el mejor intento para consolarla. Entendía porque reaccionaba así, lo sabía, ella quería lo mismo que Marshall quería para ella, pero a causa de la terquedad de él y su ignorancia al dolor Fionna no podía conseguir cuidar de él como lo hacía con ella. Y después de analizarlo un rato se dio cuenta de que en verdad necesitaba cuidarse más para poder cuidarla a ella.

-Ya no llores, Fi… No tienes porque llorar- Murmuro, sintiendo como su llanto se hacía más leve.

-No vas a hacer caso de lo que dije- Levanto la mirada-,… ¿verdad?

Él negó levemente con su cabeza y ella, resignada, volvió a esconder su rostro húmedo en lágrimas en el pecho de Marshall, quien poco después siguió hablando:

-Todo va a estar bien. Confía en mí, solo necesito ponerme más cosas encima y el sol no me hará ningún daño.

La joven elevo una vez más su vista hacia arriba, mirando con una ceja arqueada y expresión preocupada al vampiro, quien riendo hablo una vez más:

-Tú en lo tuyo, Fi. Mira, no muy lejos de aquí está la montaña más cercana y donde hay montañas, hay cuevas. Buscaremos una y esperaremos ahí hasta que llegue la noche. Así podremos caminar durante varias horas sin correr el riesgo de que me convierta en cenizas y tú no mueras de hambre y sed.

-Eh, si… Hablando de hambre y sed- Y antes de poder terminar, el estomago de Fionna gruño y esta miro a su novio- ¿Podríamos llegar a esa cueva lo más rápido posible?

-Je, je, je. Alguien tiene hambre- Se burlo Marshall, quien levitando, empezó su viaje.

-¡Es que llevo horas sin probar nada!

-Ay, aja.

-¡Tu lo dices porque no tienes hambre!- Y entonces su estomago volvió a gruñir- Ya bájale, comeremos en cuanto lleguemos.

-¿Estás hablando con tu estomago?- Dijo el vampiro a lo lejos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si no? Solo somos tú y yo perdidos en un desierto ubicado a kilómetros de casa… A propósito, ¿qué hace un desierto cerca de un bosque horriblemente extraño?

-No lo sé. No soy geógrafo ni me interesa saberlo. Tuve suficiente tortura en mis años de escolar para querer volver a escuchar un tema de escuela. Gracias.

-Marshall, si Alabaster te borro la memoria cuando eras un niño humano y Víctor Bangladesh te dejo en el mundo de los humanos… ¿Cómo era tu familia humana?

-¿Mi familia humana?- Después de aquella pregunta el vampiro se detuvo en seco y miro a la nada, recordando a su segundo padre y madre- Mi familia humana.

Vaya, hacía siglos en los que el Rey de los Vampiros no recordaba a las personas que lo adoptaron como a su propio hijo cuando él creía no tener padre ni madre. Bueno, lo primero que recordaba fue que se encontraba en una ciudad devastada por la guerra, llorando en medio de una calle en donde fue encontrada por la Reina Helada, que en ese entonces no era la anciana loca que todos conocían. Y después de pasar un tiempo con ella llegaron a otra ciudad cercana a donde estaba esa y para entonces la Reina Helada había perdido casi por completo toda su cordura, así que dejo a Marshall al cuidado de una pareja de casados sin hijos a los que les pidió que lo cuidaran como si fuera suyo. Después, el pequeño Marshall no supo nada de su vieja y algo loca amiga hasta poco más de cinco años atrás, cuando él regreso de su viaje por toda la Tierra de Aaa.

Con el paso de los años el Rey Vampiro olvido el nombre de las personas que lo amaron como si fuera su propio hijo y que lo cuidaron los siguientes doce años. Sin embargo, lo que si recordaba con claridad de esas dos personas fue que durante mucho tiempo anhelaban tener un hijo a quien cuidar, y desde el día en que la Reina Helada lo dejo a sus cuidados, ellos le juraron que fue el día más feliz de su vida. Eran amables, felices, cordiales, toda una pareja de casados ideal si se podría decir. Le dieron educación –aunque sus modales los olvido ya después de haberse enterado que pertenecía a la Familia Real-, una casa donde vivir, una cama en donde dormir, comida, ropa, y lo más importante, una familia. Ellos no eran su verdadera familia, estaba consciente de eso, pero solo tenía recuerdos de ellos como padres ejemplares, aunque claro, con eso no quería decir que sus verdaderos papá y mamá fueran una vergüenza como padres, era solo que aquellos humanos tan buenos fueron quienes le enseñaron lo que era tener un padre y una madre presentes, y no a una mujer demonio ama de todo el Inframundo a la que no vio hasta después de su transformación en vampiro.

Y de su verdadero papá…. De él no podía decir nada. Ni siquiera lo recordaba y su única oportunidad de saber cómo era se arruino en un incendio, curiosamente nada más en la parte donde se encontraba Algul Abadeer.

-Marshall ¡Tierra llamando a Marshall! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Decía Fionna, golpeando la cabeza del chico como si fuera una puerta.

-Deja de hacer eso, Fi- Le pidió.

-Hasta que reaccionas. Te fuiste del tiempo y del espacio por un momento, viejo. Pero ya, en serio, cuéntame de tu familia- Dijo ella, curiosa de saber de lo que fue de la infancia de su novio antes del esplendor de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones.

-No lo recuerdo- Mintió, para evitar recordar momentos que pudieran ponerlo sentimental- Han pasado mil años desde eso, Fionna. Me es difícil poder recordar.

-Entiendo.

No paso mucho tiempo en el transcurso de su viaje cuando Lee empezó a sentirse mal a causa del calor y a que constantemente tuviera que verse obligado a seguir el camino a pie para no gastar más fuerzas de las que ya había gastando levitando. Nada más avanzo unos cuantos metros al interior del desierto y de repente su cuerpo empezó a sentirse como si tuviera lava ardiendo recorriendo por sus venas. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo varias veces, pero de permitir que eso pasara haría que Fionna se preocupara más y eso era algo que en definitiva él no quería, sobre todo por la plática que tuvieron antes de tomar la decisión de entrar a ese lugar infernal. Sus ojos de demonio se habían activado sin que él se diera cuenta y su boca estaba seca. Preocupado de que le sucediera lo mismo a su chica, estuvo volteando a verla varias veces pero no encontró rastro alguno de que sufriera lo que él, pues ella le sonreía con esa manera tan tierna que tiene de sonreír que hacía que el joven también le regresara la expresión.

Lo único que quería en esos momentos, era que pudiera llegar completo a esa maldita montaña…

**¡PERDONEME LA HORRIBLE TARDANZA, PORFAVOR! Soy una escritora horrible por hacerlos esperar tanto, lo se ¡PERO YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE MIS CARCELOS –los profesores- NOS DEJEN TANTA TAREA! Y tengo que aceptar que también es culpa mia por distraerme en la pagina de Mizz-Chama en Deviantart, pero no puedo evitarlo, sus comics y dibujos son tan geniales que lo primero que hago en cuanto enciendo la lap es ver si subió algo. Dibuja mucho Fiolee y su arte es esplendido, así que cuando tengan oportunidad de entrar, entenderán porque me tarde tanto.**

**Pero pasando a lo otro, me da gusto regresar a publicar otro capitulo aquí en Fanfiction. Ya me extrañaban, ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD? Ay, ya parezco psicótica de manicomio. Bueno, niños, estoy algo corta de tiempo, así que hasta aquí dejare las notas finales. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo. Feliz fin de semana. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitoo.**

**P.D- ¡No olviden que un Review es igual a inmortalidad!**

**P.D 2- Si me dejan un comentario, Marshall y Marceline irán a agradecerles de mi parte.**

**P.D 3- Review= Escritora feliz **

**P.D 4- Ya fueron muchas posdatas, ¿no creen?**


	10. Un vampíro en peligro

**El Código Negro.**

**Capitulo 10: Un vampiro en peligro.**

Su respiración era agitada. Los parpados le pesaban. El calor iba aumentando conforme avanzaba y el montón de ropa que llevaba puesta no le ayudaba porque le provocaba una molesta picazón por todos lados, lo que también lo llevaba a la idea de querer despojarse de su sudadera para que el calor disminuyera algo, pero el problema era que el sol lo mataría en el mismo instante en que su piel tuviera contacto con el sol. No tenía otra opción más que seguir su camino soportando el hecho de que las plantas de sus pies estuvieran adoloridas de tanto caminar y correr. Podía levitar y cruzar el desierto entero flotando, claro, si no tuviera un brazo en mal estado, poca energía y una mente que estaba empezando a traicionarlo. Y por si fuera poco, ya estaba sintiendo la ansiedad en su boca de probar la sangre se le estaba dificultando otra vez en controlar, lo que lo llevaba a una probada obligatoria de sangre cuando ocurría eso, y peor aún, no había un solo ser vivo más que su novia y él a kilómetros a la redonda. No había sangre de la que pudiera alimentarse y temía por la vida de la humana si llegaba a perder la cordura y la atacaba para chuparle cada gota de sangre que en ella hubiera, y el bien le había dicho, pedido y ordenado que no le importara nada, que no lo pensara dos veces antes de defenderse como era su derecho si se encontraba en peligro de ataque.

Tendría que controlarse mucho para no hacerle daño a su novia. Durante lo que habían avanzado en el camino estuvo chupando el color rojo de algunas fresas para calmar su tentación, cosa por la cual Fionna se dio cuenta y pregunto el porqué de su acto, a lo que Marshall mintió diciendo que era porque tenía hambre. Y la mentira no era del todo mentira, en efecto el vampiro tenía hambre y sed, pero su cuerpo no se satisfacerla nada más con quitarle el color rojo a unas cuantas fresa; o era sangre, o no era nada.

De un momento a otro las piernas se le flaquearon y Marshall se dejo caer a la tierra caliente, agrietada y dura del desierto. Esto asusto a la humana y al instante corrió a donde se encontraba su novio, quien agonizaba en la tierra caliente con la respiración agitada y la mirada posada en la nada.

-¡Marshall! ¡Marshall!- Gritaba ella, arrodillándose al lado del muchacho- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?

-No- Le dijo el chico, mientras ella lo inclinaba hacia arriba hasta dejarlo sentado a su lado- Es que estoy un poco mareado por el calor, eso es todo.

-Te dije que debíamos esperar hasta en la noche para que fuera más seguro ¿¡Porque nunca escuchas lo que te dicen!?

-En verdad no es nada grave. Quería recostarme para recuperar fuerzas- Se excuso, de mala manera.

-¡Oh, por Glob, Marshall! No esperaras que me crea esa, ¿verdad? Porque de todas las excusas que me has dicho, esta es de tus peores jugadas, viejo.

-Pues no podemos hacer nada ahora que estamos a kilometro y medio del bosque. No nos falta mucho para llegar a la montaña y entre más rápido sigamos más rápido llegaremos allá.

Dicho eso, volvió a ponerse de pie, pero al momento de dar el primer paso, su pie izquierdo se falseo y una vez más cayó al piso, pero esta vez quedo arrodillado y soportaba el peso de su cuerpo con la mano de su brazo sano.

-Ay, no, Marshall, creo que voy a tener que cargarte- Comento la humana.

-No es necesario. Puedo levantarme, gatear si es necesario- Dijo el chico, terco en que él podía solo.

-¡Pero si apenas puedes respirar!- Exclamo- No, Marshall Lee, voy a cargarte lo que queda del camino y tu no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así lo hizo.

Con cuidado, Fionna pasó el brazo sano de su novio por detrás de su cuello y le pidió que se aferrara bien a ella, cosa que Marshall obedeció a regañadientes. Acto seguido, ella reunió la fuerza necesaria y tomo una pierna del chico para después impulsarse hacia adelante, logrando ponerse en pie con Marshall ya acomodado sobre su espalda. Este, por su parte, se sentía algo avergonzado al saber que su novia tenía que llevarlo el resto del camino a la montaña, cosa que generalmente iba al revés; él tenía que cargarla a ella, no ella a él.

-¿Por qué tan callado?- Pregunto Fionna una vez que empezaron a caminar y el vampiro se noto algo serio.

-Por nada- Respondió este, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¿Te apena que tu chica tenga que llevarte cargando en su espalda hasta una montaña?- Pregunto, en tono de burla.

-No- Pues la verdad era que si, y eso se notaba gracias a sus mejillas sonrojadas y a la indignación en su tono de voz.

-Sí, yo creo que si- Contradijo esta, de la misma manera burlesca.

-No es cierto.

-Sí lo es.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¡Oh, no voy a ponerme a discutir contigo por algo como esto!

-No tiene nada de malo que una chica intente ayudar a un chico con tus problemas, Marshall. Eres un vampiro, así que tus problemas están justificados.

-Si… Justificados- Repitió, acomodando su mentón en el hombro de Fionna, quien parecía cargarlo sin problemas.

-Puedes dormir un rato si quieres. Llevas más tiempo que yo despierto y se nota que estas cansado.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Tranquilo. No me molesta, en serio. Además falta muy poco para llegar a donde queremos y pues creo que te urge un descanso.

-Gracias, lindura- Y entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando un poco a la aventurera- Te debo una.

Nada más acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de ella como si fuera una almohada Marshall Lee cayó dormido sobre este dejando que Fionna siguiera sola el resto del camino por el desierto. En verdad le daba lástima verlo así, tan indefenso, débil y cansado, empezando a mostrar todo eso que el Rey de los Vampiros no había mostrado cuando ella lo conoció. Dirigió su mirada a donde estaba el muchacho encontrándose con su vampiro dormido, sintiendo como su respiración calentaba su oreja. Se veía muy tierno así, pacifico, sin nada de qué preocuparse, sin el estrés que vio en él cuando recibieron la carta de amenaza por parte de la Orden de los Vampiros, sin esa expresión agonizante a causa del calor infernal del desierto.

Fionna no tardo mucho en llegar a la montaña que habían visto desde la salida del bosque. Era muy alta y la piedra de la que estaba hecha era de un café mezclado con tonos rojizos en los cuales, y no a una altura muy grande, encontró un hueco bastante grande en la roca de la montaña que sin duda alguna era la cueva en donde podrían descansar hasta que la noche llegara. Se acerco más a las paredes de la montaña y, asegurándose de que Marshall estuviera bien aferrado a ella, empezó a escalar la montaña ayudada de unos huecos más pequeños y piedras salidas en la piedra. Estuvo por caer al confundir una sombra con un hueco, pero logro aferrarse a las paredes de la montaña antes que esto pasara y se rompiera el cuello con Marshall aun en su espalda. Dio un suspiro y continúo escalando hasta que llego a la superficie plana en donde se hallaba la cueva, en la cual entro uno segundos después de haber llegado a la entrada.

Bajo al vampiro con cuidado de su espalda y lo recostó en la parte más profunda de la pequeña cueva. Le quito el gorro de la sudadera junto con los guantes de color negro en sus manos para que ya no sufriera de tanto calor y más tarde le acaricio el rostro con algo de sudor que todavía lo caracterizaba como dormido. Le retiro también la vieja y desgastada mochila gris con la que había cargado en todo lo que llevaban del viaje y se la puso como almohada detrás de la cabeza para que no despertara con dolor en el cuello cuando abriera los ojos. Termino por quitarle la molesta Guitarra-Hacha que también llevaba a cuestas en la espalda y la recargo cerca del joven para que este no se asustara si no la veía en cuanto despertara.

-Fionna…- Comenzó a murmurar su nombre cerrando con fuerza sus parpados- Fionna… ¡Fionna!... ¡Fionna! ¡FIONNA! ¡FIONNA!

Asustada, la aludida se inclino un poco al vampiro y puso una mano en su mejilla logrando que Marshall se calmara y volviera a dormir tranquilo.

-Estaba teniendo un mal sueño- Murmuro, pasando de acariciar la mejilla del vampiro a su largo cabello negro. Rió ante el recuerdo del Príncipe Gumball diciéndole a Marshall, o más bien ordenándole, que se cortara el cabello urgentemente, cosa que su novio respondió asustándolo de manera que este salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a su habitación.

Pero a ella le gustaba el estilo de su novio. No lo tenía tan largo como lo tenía ella, pero le llegaba más abajo del cuello y algunos mechones a veces le tapaban los ojos, pero Marshall odiaba que acercaran unas tijeras a su cabellera. La última vez que Gumball quiso cortárselo cuando este estaba dormido término colgado de un pie desde la punta más alta del árbol más alto que Lee encontró, sin contar con el ojo morado que este mismo le dio de recuerdo.

De repente el Rey Vampiro comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con que ya no estaba siendo cargado por su humana en medio del desierto, sino que ahora estaba recostado en un suelo fresco, duro, pero fresco, y al frente se encontraba una especie de entrada circular en la que se veía un cielo azul donde el sol iluminaba el desierto a todo lo que daba. Sintió algo debajo de la cabeza y al voltear se dio cuenta que se trataba de la mochila en la que llevaba su equipaje puesta como almohada, seguramente un detalle de su hermosa novia. Esta se percato del despertar de su chico y al instante se acerco más a él, diciéndole:

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Marshy?- Le pregunto, preocupada.

-Mejor- Respondió- Ya no estoy tan mareado como antes y creo que recupere un poco de energía ¿Tu como estas?

-Bien. No me quejo. Oye, hace un rato me asustaste, Marshall, gritabas mi nombre como loco y no podías parar.

-Ah… ¿En serio?- Fionna asintió- Fue solo un mal sueño. Nada de qué preocuparse, los sueños no pueden hacernos daño.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso, entenderé. Se lo que se siente- Con esto Fionna se refería a la noche en la que tuvo el sueño donde Marshall Lee moría en manos de Alabaster y, por miedo en no encontrarlo en la Casa del Árbol, le pidió dormir con él.

-Fi, ¿por qué no te recuestas aquí conmigo? Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo para que llegue la noche y no tenemos nada que hacer.

-Creo que tienes razón. Me hace falta mi sueño de belleza- Dijo, quitándose la mochila y poniéndola en el suelo para después acostarse sobre esta cerca del joven.

-No necesitas un sueño de belleza, lindura- Murmuro en su oído de modo seductor- Tu eres bella tal como eres, mi conejita hermosa.

-Marshall…

Y al oír su nombre, el aludido no pudo resistirse a besar a la chica, no como las veces en las que la había besado anteriormente, sino de una manera más pasional, se podría decir, un beso pausado que los llenaba de alegría y deseaban que nunca acabara. Ella se dejo llevar por el ritmo de su amado pasándole una mano por el cuello volviendo a acariciar el cabello de Marshall, quien se separo un poco de Fionna para dejarla tomar un poco de aire, pero sin esperárselo, el vampiro de repente fue jalado del cuello de su sudadera por su novia que siguió besándolo como si quisiera que eso nunca terminara. Y gustoso, el vampiro siguió haciendo su trabajo acariciando el rostro de la humana al mismo tiempo en que ella hacía lo mismo con el cabello de él.

Ninguno de los dos quería que eso terminara, y a pesar de que tenían que separarse para tomar oxigeno, un segundo después regresaban a lo suyo manteniendo el ritmo del otro. Las mejillas de Fionna estaban brutal y preciosamente sonrojadas y a Marshall a penas se le notaba el sonrojo en el rostro, pero si fuera humano en esos momentos, su cara estaría igual o peor que la de su queridísima humana.

-Como te amo- Susurro Marshall después de haberse separado de ella para dejarla tomar aire.

-Yo también te amo mucho, Marshall- Le dijo- Eres la persona más dulce y divertida que eh conocido en mi vida.

-Y tú la chica más bella que mis demoniacos ojos hayan visto… Te amo- Volvió a decirle mientras besaba su frente, mejillas, parpados, nariz y por último, boca.

-Eres el mejor, Marshall. El mejor amigo. El mejor compañero. El mejor hermano… El mejor novio- Le decía al tiempo en que se recargaba en el pecho del vampiro, abrazándolo- Cuando estaba enamorada de Gumball, siempre terminaba llorando en tus brazos, lo recuerdo bien, je, je. Tú me consolabas y me hacías reír con tus ocurrencias de vampiro… Y… cuando conocí al Príncipe Flama, debo confesar que me olvide de ti por unos días, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí. No fuiste a verme en un mes entero. Me dejaste olvidado como perro.

-Perdón- Se disculpo ella, escondiendo más su rostro en el pecho de él- Cuando termine con Flama creí que no encontraría a nadie más a quien poder amar. Hasta me puse una ley para mí misma de "cero noviazgos" pero, cuando desapareciste por cuatro semanas y apenas llegaba a verte… no se qué paso. Creo que llegue a enamorarme de ti al estar preocupada, y también porque ya hacía rato que sentía… atracción por ti por lo bueno que eres conmigo y porque siempre estabas si te necesitaba.

-Me vas a hacer llorar, Fi- Comento Marshall con los ojos cristalizados.

-No lo hagas porque también me harás llorar a mi- Agrego la humana dejando escapar unas risillas- Marshall…

-¿Si?

Antes de seguir, Fionna dio un ligero bostezo y después dijo:

-Tengo sueño- Dijo ella, sintiendo como los parpados empezaban a pesarle.

-Oh, pues… habrá que dormir para que no se nos haga muy de noche- Y entonces separo a la humana un poco de su cuerpo y, con su brazo sano, la puso sobre sus piernas y ella volvió a acomodarse en su pecho, no sin antes decir:

-Hasta la noche…- Dijo para luego caer dormida entre los brazos del chico.

-Descansa, conejita. Descansa…

Tenía tan cerca a la humana, tan cerca que podía sentir y escuchar el sonido de su corazón latiendo, bombeando deliciosa sangre por todo su cuerpo humano. Sus colmillos no estaban tan lejos de su cuello y solo necesitaba bajar un poco su cabeza a la altura correcta y encajar sus colmillos, pero pronto se olvido de esa idea sacudiéndose la cabeza. La respiración de ella era cálida, tibia, y le daba una sensación agradable al vampiro, quien se mantuvo recargado en la pared mirando la entrada deseando una y otra vez que el desierto en el que estaban no fuera otra cosa más que una ilusión, un truco barato puesto por la Orden de los Vampiros y quien quiera que fuera su demente líder.

Glob, ¿pero cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Al principio estaba feliz en Aaa yendo de aventuras con Fionna cuando llegaba la noche, ¿y cómo era posible, que al siguiente minuto se encontrara en un desierto peligrando por su vida y la de su novia? Él no tenía la culpa de matar a Alabaster. Ese sujeto quería quedarse con todo lo que le pertenecía y todavía, el muy iluso, creía que le daría la Nocheosfera como si fueran amigos de toda la vida regalándose algo el día de su reencuentro.

Suspiro. Necesitaba descansar. Dejar de pensar. Meditar un poco y olvidarse de los problemas que lo agobiaban. Reacomodo su mochila detrás de su cabeza con cuidado de despertar a Fionna y cerró los ojos, sumiéndose en el sueño placentero.

…

"_-Marshall… Marshall…_

_Alguien lo llamaba._

_-Despierta, Marshall. Corres peligro, tienes que despertar e irte lo más rápido que puedas del desierto._

_Esa voz… Ya la había escuchado antes. Pero no era de nadie que él conociera. Ni de Fionna, ni de Gumball, de su madre, ni de nadie más… ¿Quién lo llamaba?_

_-Dime quien eres- Exigió saber el Rey Vampiro, que no podía ver nada en esos momentos. Practicamente estaba llevando a cabo una conversación en medio de un oscuro vacio... Una nada infinita._

_-No hay tiempo. Tienes que despertarte, despertar a Fionna e irte con ella hasta salir de este desierto. De quedarte aquí, morirás._

_-¿Por qué confiar en ti? Ni siquiera sé quién eres._

_-Eso es porque tu memoria fue borrada cuando todavía eras un niño. Fácilmente me reconocerías aunque no me vieras, pero eso no importa ahora._

_-Entonces… si tan cercano soy a ti, dime quien eres. Cuál es tu nombre._

_Pero antes de que le respondieran, de repente un destello cegador apareció de la nada y la escena cambio por completo pasando de ser un paisaje por completo oscuro a uno parecido al de una ciudad devastada y en ruinas. Pero esperen un momento… Marshall conocía esa ciudad, y le parecía increíble que después de tantos años su mente todavía pudiera procesar tales recuerdos; esa había sido una de las ciudades que más había afectado la radiación durante la Guerra de los Champiñones hace mil años atrás, y a consecuencia de las terribles mutaciones que esta provoco, el gobierno solicito a un ejército para destruir a toda criatura mutada que encontraran y a la ciudad también. Y justamente eso estaba pasando en su recuerdo; por todos lados se veían tanques de guerra y soldados armados entrando y saliendo de la ciudad sin contar con los aturdidores sonidos de los disparos de las armas y de los tanques de guerra que eran los encargados de derribar los edificios donde posiblemente hubiera más radiación, así que en esos momentos la ciudad no era más que ruinas con sus monumentos hechos polvo._

_Camino un poco entre los escombros de la ciudad recordando todo el sufrimiento que vio durante esos días. Y casualmente, en medio de su exploración, se vio a sí mismo, corriendo a todo lo que le permitían dar las piernas con una expresión de pánico, la mochila –no tan vieja en ese entonces- que había traído para el viaje colgando de su espalda, los pantalones rotos de las rodillas y la cara sucia por el polvo y el sudor. Era humano en ese entonces, y por algo estaba corriendo._

_-¡Auxilio!- Se oyó gritar a sí mismo- ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!? ¡CONTESTEN!_

_Estaba desesperado. Gritaba al cielo con la esperanza de que los soldados lo escucharan y lo ayudaran a salir de ahí, pero nadie llegaba. Y justo en ese momento, su yo del pasado volteo hacia atrás y, con miedo, fue retrocediendo un par de pasos y corrió otra vez directo a donde estaba él mirando la escena. El Marshall del pasado no se detuvo y el vampiro creyó que ambos chocarían, pero en lugar de eso, su otro yo lo atravesó y siguió corriendo asustado por la ciudad, gritando por ayuda._

_Miro hacia atrás por el camino que había seguido su yo del pasado y se encontró con la razón de su miedo. No a lo lejos venia una horda de mutantes parecidos a los que la Reina Helada y él se encontraron cuando ella buscaba sopa de pollo para curarlo de su fiebre y que ahora venían persiguiéndolo. No se movió, se quedo de pie en medio de la calle mientras los mutantes lo atravesaban como su recuerdo lo atravesó a él._

_-¿Por qué?- Dijo en voz baja y luego alzo la vista- ¡Padre! ¡Dime tu porque! ¿¡Porque paso todo esto!? ¿¡Porque me paso todo esto!?... Dime algo… ¡Háblame que soy tu hijo! ¡Quiero respuestas, Algul, y las quiero ahora!_

_Silencio. Marshall rio irónicamente y siguió quejándose con el viento._

_-¿Sabes?... No sé porque Hanna dice que puedo hablar contigo cuando tengo problemas… ¡NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS! Jamás me has ayudado y dudo mucho que lo hagas ahora que me metí en un problemón de lo peor._

_Nada todavía._

_-¡Quiero saber que necesitas! ¡Qué quieres para que me crea las palabras de tu esposa!- Silencio, aun- ¡DI ALGO, PUES!... Algo… Lo que sea._

_Los mutantes terminaron su travesía y dejaron de atravesarlo, ignorando que él estaba ahí, pues ese solo era un recuerdo de su dramática historia._

_-Esto no tiene caso. Parezco un loco hablando con el viento, y gracias a Glob nadie puede verme ni escucharme ¡Algo que TÚ haces!_

_Marshall Lee guardo silencio un rato, haciendo lo posible por no estresarse tanto._

_-Algul, voy a decirte algo que nunca imagine tener que decirte, aunque no te viera… Pero dudo mucho, que en verdad me hayas querido como a un hijo._

_Y entonces, después de escuchar unos disparos y un grito desgarrador, todo despareció…_

…_..._

El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el recuerdo de la ciudad en ruinas lo dejo en paz. Fionna aun estaba dormida sobre él y no pareció haber notado su repentino movimiento al despertarse, cosa que en parte agradeció porque su novia se veía hermosa estando dormida. Miro a la entrada de la cueva donde habían terminado por quedarse a dormir y sonrió cuando vio un cielo oscuro y estrellado, ideal para seguir con su viaje a la Orden de los Vampiros. Inmediatamente, Lee sacudió suavemente a Fionna del hombro llamándola por su nombre para que despertara más pronto, y a regañadientes, la humana despertó volteando arriba aun adormilada y viendo de manera interrogante al muchacho.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Pregunto Fionna, aun dormida.

-Ya hay que irnos, Fi- Respondió y la aventurera dirigió su vista todavía borrosa a la entrada de la cueva, encontrando que ya era de noche.

-Cinco minutos más- Pidió, tumbado su cabeza otra vez en Marshall, quien rodando los ojos y dando un suspiro retiro suavemente a la chica de sí, busco algo en su mochila y un minuto después Fionna había sido mojada por el contenido de una botella de agua que consiguió despertarla… de mal humor.

-¡OYE!- Le grito a Marshall, ardiendo de coraje- ¡SOLO TENIAS QUE PEDIRMELO Y YA! NO HABÍA NECESIDAD DE ARROJARME EL OCEANO ENTERO A LA CARA ¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE VUELVAS A HACER ESO NO LO PENSARE DOS VECES ANTES DE GOLPEARTE, MARSHALL LEE.

-Me en canta cuando te enojas. Te pones tan tierna, conejita- Dijo, ignorando los regaños de su novia.

-Oh, ya cállate y vámonos que tenemos prisa- Y entonces cogió su mochila, asegurándose de que no se le olvidaba nada.

Fue entonces que Marshall cayó en la cuenta de que en verdad la había hecho enojar.

-Lamento lo del agua, -decía mientras se colgaba la Guitarra-Hacha en la espalda y también la mochila- es que no encontraba como despertarte.

-¿Un simple "levántate, por favor", no era suficiente?- Exclamo, indignada y chorreando agua por doquier.

-Creí que te parecería divertido- Ella lo miro con cara de _Si, claro ¿Cómo no?_- Pero re considerándolo un poco…

-Ya no digas nada, Marshall- Interrumpió ella mientras se exprimía el cabello del cual cayeron varias gotas de agua- En realidad, se me hacia raro que no salieras con una de tus bromas, eh. Por un momento creí que te habías enfermado –Hizo una pequeña pausa y después continuo-… y por supuesto espero que no suceda.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Fionnita. Tu solo deja que esto fluya y cuando menos lo esperes, tú y yo estaremos de nuevo en casa.

La heroína le sonrió y el vampiro se acerco a ella, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Eh… Mejor vámonos antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

-¿Marshall, crees que podemos cruzar todo un desierto, en una sola noche?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Sera divertido, así como pasó con los zombis y el bosque. Una aventura nocturna, como las que teníamos en Aaa.

-No dije que era imposible llegar, que no lo lograríamos aunque la suerte estuviera de nuestro lado. Digo que… tal vez, solo tal vez, algo pueda pasar. La noche no es tan larga como el día, y a medio día tendríamos que encontrar una cueva como esta para que no te pase nada ¿Qué tal si no encontramos cueva? Morirías y yo no quiero perderte, Marshall- Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse y su labio inferior temblaba un poco-… no lo soportaría.

-¡Pues deja de pensar en eso! ¿Te digo porque? ¡Porque tu galán ya se siente mejor, y cruzaremos este desierto volando a toda velocidad! ¿Si? No me detendré por nada- Dijo, decidido.

-¿Pero y tu brazo?

Marshall entonces cayó en cuenta de que su brazo derecho aun seguía en mal estado y que no podría cargar a Fionna durante todo el camino de esa manera.

-Oh… Dame un minuto.

Sin decir nada el chico tomo la muñeca de su brazo derecho y, antes de hacer lo que estaba por hacer le dijo a Fionna que tal vez sería mejor que cerrara los ojos, y considerando lo que le cruzaba la cabeza al joven esta se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos. Marshall, por su parte, observo como mantenía su mano aferrada a su muñeca e inhalo aire para no arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer; al siguiente segundo, el Rey Vampiro tiro con violencia de su brazo y se alcanzo a escuchar como los huesos de este tronaban y el leve grito de dolor del vampiro, quien se recargo en una pared de la cueva, respirando agitado por lo que acababa de hacer. Luego de que todo pasara, Fionna volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con la escena de su novio respirando agitando, pero mirando feliz su brazo ahora arreglado con el cual la saludo para enseñarle que ahora si todo estaba bien.

-Estás loco- Comento ella, sonriente.

-Pero soy tu loco- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hermosa dama, su carruaje espera- Agrego, apoyándose en el suelo con una rodilla y con el otro pie, indicándole a su chica que subiera a su espalda.

-Gracias, caballero- Dijo al tiempo en que acomodaba sus piernas en los costados de Lee y recargaba su mentón en un hombro de él, evitando que su cara pudiera rosar con el filo de la Guitarra-Hacha.

-¿Lista?- Fionna se aferro a la camisa de él y después asintió- ¡A volar!

Con un impulso por parte de su pie, tanto Fionna como Marshall Lee salieron disparados hacia afuera de la cueva, volando en la dirección donde se suponía que terminaba el desierto a la gran velocidad que tenia Marshall, quien parecía que era impulsado por un _jet-pack _sobrecargado. Tanta era la potencia, que Fionna se veía obligada a agarrar con más fuerza la camisa del vampiro al mismo tiempo en que sostenía su gorro para que el viento no se lo llevara. A Marshall Lee, por su parte, no le interesaba mucho la velocidad a la que iba o si lo detenía una patrulla aérea por ir demasiado rápido –que por supuesto dudaba que hubiera una en el desierto-, pero hacia ya mucho tiempo que no volaba como ahora que no lo pensó dos veces antes de medir el "kilometraje". Se sentía bien, libre, sin el estrés de un sol luminoso que pudiera matarlo con el más mínimo contacto. Y a esa velocidad que iba no tardarían mucho en ver el punto de salida del desierto. Sonrió en el momento en que miro hacia atrás y noto que la montaña donde se habían alojado ya no se veía desde ese punto, pues se habían ahorrado buena parte del viaje flotando.

-¡MARSHALL, TEN CUIDADO!- Grito Fionna. El soberano de Nocheosfera entonces dirigió la vista al frente y los ojos se le pusieron en blanco cuando se percato de que estaban a punto de estrellarse con una montaña.

-¡Agárrate, Fi!

Justo en el momento en que dijo eso, el muchacho se impulso más arriba quedando a un pelo de gato de haber impactado con la piedra rojiza de la montaña. El impulso fue tan fuerte que Marshall apenas pudo llegar a detenerse en el aire dándoles una vista más amplia del desierto la cual les dio una idea de lo que podrían tardar aproximadamente. Una o dos horas, tal vez, si Marshall lograba mantener esa velocidad.

-¿Lo hacemos ya?- Le pregunto Leonardo a Andrea, quienes habían estado siguiendo a Fionna y Marshall desde que estos se detuvieron a descansar en la cueva.

-Hay que esperar un poco más. La velocidad de Marshall Lee es bastante y recuerda que solo tenemos un tiro- Respondió ella, enseñándole una pistola con laser que sostenía en sus manos.

-Pero no se está moviendo. Es el momento preciso para…

-No- Interrumpió de manera brusca- Tenemos que hacerlo mientras este avanzando. Recuerda que mientras más confíe el pájaro en sus alas, más fuerte será la caída.

-¿Qué no es mientras más grande el enemigo más dura la caída?- Intento corregir Leo.

-¡En este caso no aplica y no se me ocurría otra cosa!- Se altero la vampiresa.

-Entonces tendremos que seguirlos durante más tiempo.

-No forzosamente. Quiero que lleguen a un punto en especial del desierto. Ahí podremos derribar a nuestro monarca.

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que eres algo sádico… Eso me encanta.

Andrea levanto una ceja mirando a Leonardo en señal de interrogación. Al parecer el calor del desierto había afectado un poco la cabeza de su compañero.

-Claro. Leo, concéntrate en lo que te debes de concentrar, viejo- Luego saco una jeringuilla llena de un líquido amarillento de la carrillera donde guardaba las balas y bombas de humo. Abrió un pequeño compartimiento de la pistola y metió ahí la jeringuilla para después cerrarlo.

-Exactamente, ¿en donde esta ese lugarcito tuyo del que tanto hablas?

-Como a tres o cuatro kilómetros de aquí. No tardaremos mucho si nos transportamos haya y esperamos a Lee y a la humana.

-¿Qué hay ahí que nos pueda asegurar que el Rey de los Vampiros desaparezca de esta vida?

-Tú solo haz lo que yo te diga,- Le extendió una mano-… y no preguntes nada.

Leonardo tomo la mano de su compañera y automáticamente, ambos desaparecieron de la nada, transportándose al lugar mencionado por Andrea.

…

Marshall y Fionna seguían volando por el aire pero ahora a una velocidad más lenta ya que el Rey Vampiro se había cansado a mitad del camino y se había visto obligado a disminuir el paso, pues de haber seguido con la velocidad anterior su cuerpo hubiera perdido energía y tendrían que caminar el resto del camino a pie hasta que Lee recuperara sus fuerzas. Pero por ahora, todo marchaba bien, y gracias a las horas que habían dormido en la cueva en la que se resguardaron, ninguno de los dos se sentía cansado ni débil, y solo se concentraban en salir del desierto antes de que saliera el sol, pero tanto Marshall como Fionna sabían que para eso faltaba mucho tiempo. La aventurera en esos instantes estaba perdida mirando el duro y agrietado suelo del mortífero desierto y Marshall, por su parte, solo contemplaba el paisaje nocturno frente a él pensando una y otra vez en el sueño que tuvo en la cueva, en el recuerdo tan extraño y a la vez sin sentido, en la voz que le hablo y le dijo que lo conocía, y en lo que le grito a su fallecido padre acerca de su duda sobre si en verdad lo quiso tanto como todos le decían que lo había querido. Y es que, en verdad, en sus mil años de vida, había escuchado a su padre decirle algo.

No muy a lo lejos, Marshall diviso una montaña, pero conforme más se fue acercando en dirección a esta veía que no era una sola montaña, si no varias de estas reunidas en forma de circunferencia, con diferentes tamaños y formas abstractas.

-Oye, Fi, -La aludida atendió a su llamado- mira eso.

Ella obedeció y se encontró con la misma escena de las montañas reunidas en circunferencia.

-Vaya. Es una graciosa formación, pero dudo mucho que el viento las haya puesto así.

-O tal vez solo fue obra de nuestra incomprendida naturaleza. Quien sabe- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No lo sé. Montañas reunidas en forma de círculo a mitad del desierto no me parece que sea nada bueno, Marshall. Algo malo podría pasarnos si nos acercamos.

-Entonces no hay que arriesgarnos. Pasare por encima y así no habrá necesidad de correr ningún riesgo.

-De acuerdo- Susurro Fionna, recargando su mentón de nuevo en el hombro del vampiro.

Cerca de las montañas se encontraba Leo, sentado de cuclillas en la cima de una de las montañas, viendo por unos binoculares como se acercaban sus presas por el aire mientras Andrea esperaba alguna orden del espía, quien poco después le dijo que se preparara y está se deslizo hacia abajo, ocultándose detrás de la montaña para esperar a que Leonardo le diera la siguiente señal por medio de unos comunicadores pequeños que tenían en los oídos.

-¿Estas lista?- Pregunto el chico a través del comunicador.

-Yo nací lista- Respondió Andrea encendiendo el laser con el que le apuntaría a Marshall para asegurarse de haber dado en el blanco.

-Espera mi señal. Espera mi señal- Repetía el vampiro al mismo tiempo en que se escuchaban los sonidos de unas piedras cayendo puesto que estaba bajando de la montaña para que ni la humana ni Marshall Lee los vieran- Espera… Espera… Y- De repente el suspendo predomino en el ambiente. Andrea estaba impaciente por esperar la señal y miraba al cielo, esperando encontrarse con el asesino de Alabaster Skull, pero no veía nada… Y de repente llego el momento-… ¡ahora!

Justo en el momento en que Leonardo exclamo lo anterior aparecieron Marshall Lee y Fionna volando por encima de las montañas. Andrea sonrió al encontrar el blanco demasiado fácil y apunto la pistola directamente al costado de Marshall Lee, en donde se pudo ver el pequeño punto de ataque. La vampiresa no espero un segundo más y tiro del gatillo de la pistola mandando a volar a toda velocidad la jeringuilla que esta contenía, la cual se incrusto en la costilla del joven causando que este soltara un alarido y se detuviera en seco en el aire al mismo tiempo en que el contenido amarillento de la jeringuilla se introducía dentro de él haciendo que el paisaje se le tornara borroso y la respiración volviera a hacérsele agitada.

-¡Marshall! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te paso algo?- Escuchaba a lo lejos, pero él no podía responder.

Miro a todos lados, desesperado, pero no encontraba nada más que desierto y, perdiendo por fin su consciencia, cayó del aire directamente al centro del círculo que formaban las montañas…

**¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Riux regreso, y con ella el decimo capitulo de… Ahh, ya para que les digo, ya lo saben.**

**Con suerte podre adivinar que deben de estarse preguntando que le implantaron a Marshall, y bueno, para que no se queden con la duda, solo les dire que es una sustancia creada por el Maestro, muy letal por cierto, y le dio ordenes a Leo y Andrea de que se lo inyectaran a Marshall Lee sin que este se diera cuenta. Ah y con respecto a las montañas formadas en circulo, eso si no podrán saberlo hasta el capitulo que sigue. Por otro lado, siento mucho la tardanza pero es que eh tenido ciertas cosas que hacer y pues, bueno, uno tiene su vida. Ok, llego la hora de los agradecimientos:**

**Miles de gracias y abrazos a Ariana (bienvenida, por cierto), Paqs (lamento no haberte respondido antes, pero te enviare un mensaje pronto, es que eh tenido cosas que hacer) Blackoctubre, Yoshii Lee y Pitufifavi (Bienvenida tu también). Y bueno, creo que esto es todo por un capitulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Adios y dejen un Review.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**P.d- Si me dejan un Review, Marshall y Marceline iran a tocarles una cancion de mi parte.**


	11. Cuerpos de piedra

**El Código Negro.**

**Capitulo 11: Cuerpos de piedra.**

Abrió los ojos poco a poco sintiendo una molesta sensación de dolor en su pecho y polvo en su cara. Ya era de día y estaba tirado en el hirviente suelo del desierto con el sol iluminando el interior del área donde se encontraba, pero afortunadamente una montaña evitaba que los rayos de este lo tocaran y mataran. Se apoyo en sus dos brazos hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo, mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo que se le hiciera familiar, pero no encontró otra cosa más que un total de cinco montañas reunidas en circulo a su alrededor, un piso casi incendiado, el cielo despejado y su enemigo natural iluminando el paisaje a todo lo que era posible de dar.

Miro al frente, y allí vio a su novia, tendida en medio del círculo con su espada a unos metros de distancia y un costado de su frente sangrando, señal de que la caída había sido fuerte. Asustado, Marshall se arrastro rápidamente por el suelo directo a donde se encontraba Fionna para darle auxilio, pero en su desesperación el chico no se dio cuenta que de un instante a otro salió de la sombra de la montaña y su mano se quemo cuando esta tuvo contacto directo con la luz liberando una especie de humo gris que desapareció tan pronto como el chico se aparto. La piel no tardo en regenerarse, pero aun así Lee tenía que ayudar a Fionna, saber que estaba bien o por lo menos asegurarse de que aun estuviera viva. Se puso el gorro de su sudadera gris llena del polvo del desierto y busco en su mochila sus guantes negros y en cuanto se los puso se puso de pie pero al mismo tiempo sintió una molestia en su costado derecho lo que lo llevo a revisarse y encontrar una jeringuilla incrustada. Tremendo error que cometió al quitársela de un tirón pues el dolor se hizo más presente a pesar de que su naturaleza vampírica le impedía sentir cualquier cosa. Reviso el contenedor; no había nada. Pero lo que fuera que se hubiera encontrado dentro del contenedor ahora él lo tenía dentro de sií y no debía ser nada bueno.

-¡Fionna!- Le grito a su novia- ¡Fionna! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Marshall Lee se puso a duras penas de pie y se encamino al centro del círculo que formaban las montañas para después dejarse caer de nuevo en el suelo debido a un mareo repentino a causa del calor, pero no paso un solo segundo después cuando el muchacho se encontraba otra vez "cacheteando la banqueta" –por así decirlo- para llegar con Fionna.

-Fi…- Susurro al tiempo en que apoyaba con cuidado a la joven en su antebrazo. La herida en su frente lo preocupo mucho y no quiso ni imaginarse lo que debió de haber sufrido mientras caían del aire- Descuida, Fi, todo estará bien… Todo estará bien, lindura.

La llevo con él a la sombra de una montaña y la recargo en la piedra de esta, le quito el gorro revelando su largo cabello rubio y luego busco en su mochila una botella de agua y un trapo al cual mojo con lo que contenía la primera. Con este empezó a limpiar la sangre de la heroína y limpio la herida lo mejor que pudo para que no se infectara y todo marchara de mal en peor. Fionna, por su parte, al sentir la agradable sensación del agua fresca sobre su rostro comenzó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado del vampiro manteniendo un trapo mojado sobre el costado de su cabeza.

-Marshall- Atinó a decir la humana llamando al momento la atención del joven, quien sonrió en cuanto vio a su amada abrir los ojos.

-Qué bueno que estas bien, Fi. Me tenias preocupado- Dijo, sin apartar la tela húmeda de la cabeza de ella.

-Y tu también me tenias preocupada a mí ¿Qué fue eso de desmayarte y caer de una altura de más de quince metros?

-No me desmaye- Dijo y le tendió la jeringuilla vacía para que la viera- Me atacaron.

-¿Qué esta…? ¿Con qué?- Pregunto Fionna, mirando asustada el contenedor vacio del objeto.

-No estoy seguro. No tenía nada cuando desperté así que como dijo el otro, ya me amolé

-¿No sientes nada anormal? Marshall, esto en definitiva es malo, muy, muy, malo. No sabemos lo que te inyectaron y no sabemos para qué, pero si en mi opinión concierne, no estaría muy segura de que esto fuera algo bueno.

-Pues ya no podemos hacer nada. Gumball no está aquí para averiguarlo y estamos perdidos a mitad de un desierto como para encontrar a alguien que sepa.

-Ay, no. E-esto está mal ¡Esto está muy mal! A penas llevamos tres días de viaje y ya nos están derribando.

-No te alteres, Fionna. Saldremos vivos de esta, te lo prometo.

-¡No es cosa de prometer nada, Marshall! Solo mira lo que nos está pasando. Son solo tres, tres malditos días los que llevamos en este lugar y ya nos han pateado el trasero cientos de veces. Y no sé porque, pero creo que acabamos de caer en otra de sus trampas, por si no lo has notado.

-Solo es un círculo de montañas ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-¡Cualquier cosa! Pensamos lo mismo del laberinto y mira lo que paso; casi fuimos devorados por una horda de zombis horrendos.

-Pero estamos vivos. Y en el bosque no paso la gran cosa.

-¿Ah no? Pues creo que le daré menos importancia al siguiente árbol que quiera convertirme en su cena. ¡Por supuesto que paso mucho, Marshall!

-Ok, lo acepto. El laberinto y el bosque…

-La cámara de los péndulos también- Interrumpió Fionna.

-… Y la cámara de los péndulos fueron retos difíciles. Pero mira, todavía estamos vivitos y coleando.

-Pues no creo que te hayan inyectado vitaminas, Marshall. Así que la expresión "vivitos y coleando" no nos durara por mucho, ¿no crees?

-No, pues, creo que no- Dijo para luego quitar el trapo mojado de la cabeza de Fionna, quien volvió a ponerse su gorro.

Curiosos de saber en donde estaban miraron por todo su alrededor. Y algo que ninguno de los dos noto cuando despertaron fue que, tallados a la mitad de las montañas, se encontraban cinco estatuas de diferentes animales tanto reales como mitológicos, que eran un león, un lobo, un grifo, una pantera y un fénix. Todos median un tamaño aproximado de cinco metros y en sus rostros tenían expresiones atemorizantes, como si estuvieran listos para atacar algo. Sí embargo, lo que más le llamo la atención a Marshall fue que la piedra de las montañas mostraba marcas de desgarres de animales a pesar de que no hubiera vida a kilómetros a la redonda. Otra cosa que llamo la atención de los do fue que sobre la estatua del fénix se encontraba un espejo redondo, pero en las otras cuatro estatuas no.

Cuatro de las cinco estatuas estaba cubierta por las sombras de la montaña que tenían al frente a excepción de la del grifo, que era la única que no era tocada por las sombras de las otras estatuas y mantenía su mirada al frente igual que las demás. Todos estaban sentados sobre sus patas traseras y los que tenían alas dejaban estas apegadas a sus cuerpos. La forma en que las esculpieron era tan fina, tan detallada, que los animales parecían ser reales, pero… ¿Qué o quién había puesto tales obras de arte abandonadas en el desierto?

-Me siento… observada. Como si estos animales en verdad tuvieran vida.

-Ya somos dos. Pero como no estamos aquí para un tour histórico, será mejor que nos vallamos si queremos seguir vivos una hora más.

-Espera. Hay que verlas más de cerca antes de irnos- Sugirió la chica, que unos momentos después empezó a escalar la montaña para llegar a una de las estatuas.

-Fi, ¿estás loca? ¡Baja de ahí ahora!

-Relájate, Marshall. Son solo esculturas de piedra talladas a mano y, como dices tú, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Podrías caerte y romperte la cabeza ¿Algo más?

-Sí. ¡Ven acá arriba y mira esto!

En cuanto volteo, el muchacho se encontró con que la heroína había llegado a la superficie plana donde se suponía que estaba la estatua y lo saludaba desde allá arriba, sonriéndole e incitándolo para que él también subiera. Marshall dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y después floto y se detuvo frente a la estatua de piedra, la cual era la del león. Y no era por exagerar, pero este casi parecía ser de verdad, y es que los tallados estaban tan elaborados que representaban el pelaje del león como si se tratara de la mismísima piel. Para cuando llego, Fionna estaba tocando la pierna delantera del animal, atrapada en la belleza de este, y después de eso dio vueltas alrededor de la estatua apreciando cada detalle y levantando la cabeza lo más alto que podía para ver con claridad el rostro ya que, como se dijo antes, median como cinco metros de altura. Y no supo ni cómo ni porque, pero Marshall tomo de repente a Fionna de la cintura y se pusieron frente a la cara del gigantesco felino, la cual estaba cubierta alrededor por una esponjada melena del mismo color de la roca de la montaña.

-Son increíbles- Murmuro Fionna- Algebraicamente increíbles… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que costaron hacer estas cosas?

-Muchos meses, creo. Quizá más de un año- Respondió el joven.

Fionna suspiro.

-Aun no lo entiendo del todo. Estamos rodeados de montañas con increíbles estatuas talladas en ellas, en medio de un desierto caluroso. Eso simplemente no tiene ningún sentido lógico. Es como si yo quisiera abrir un museo en medio de un bosque, ¿no lo crees?

-Eso no tendría ningún sentido.

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso de todo esto. Pero bueno, el mundo está loco de todas maneras ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Glob, pensé que nunca lo dirías. El gatito empezaba a darme miedo.

-Solo es una estatua, Marshall. No es de verdad- Le dijo, golpeando el pecho del león con su puño como si estuviera tocando una puerta.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que aceptar que se ven muy reales. Sin embargo, lo que diga mi reina, se hace- Y le extendió una mano para que bajara con él a tierra.

-Andas muy romántico últimamente ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?- Pregunto al tiempo en que cogía la mano de él y pisaba sus pies para luego bajar lentamente hasta pisar el suelo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedo ser romántico con mi novia? Debo hacerlo o perderé mi titulo de Don Juan- Dijo el vampiro de manera juguetona y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su chica.

-No es eso. Solo asegúrate de no volverte demasiado "romántico" conmigo uno de estos días.

-Que sea un trato entonces- Dijo y una decima de segundo después le dio otro beso, pero esta vez en los labios.

Salieron del círculo sin problema alguno. Al principio creyeron que al intentar cruzarlo terminarían electrocutándose como cuando Marshall quiso pasar flotando por encima del laberinto para terminar más rápido y resulto que todo estaba cubierto por un campo de fuerza invisible, pero esta vez no. Pasaron a través de dos montañas y no les pasó nada; así de fácil. Pero ya luego de haber caminado unos cuantos pasos fuera de las montañas Fionna lo recapacito todo y se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal ahí porque desde el principio había sospechado algo de esas montañas, y es que le costaba mucho trabajo creer que se hubieran formado a modo de circunferencia nada más porque si, y dudaba mucho que anteriormente alguien hubiese estado tan loco como para tallar tremendos cuerpos de piedra en forma de animales para darle un toque místico a todo eso.

Algo malo estaba por pasar, de eso estaba segura.

….

La oficina estaba en silencio. El Maestro se encontraba tumbado sobre el escritorio agarrándose la cabeza fuertemente con las manos y repitiendo una y otra vez palabras que no se alcanzaban a entender de manera coherente, pero lo que si se escuchaba eran los leves gemidos y gruñidos que el enmascarado lanzaba sin soltarse la cabeza que le dolía como si le hubieran golpeado con una roca. Últimamente se había sentido muy cansado. No podía pensar con claridad y tampoco era capaz de mantener una charla formal con sus discípulos Leonardo y Andrea Van Garrett a los que había enviado a darle un obsequio de su parte a Marshall Lee, y considerando que ya hacía varia horas que los envió no deberían de tardar en llegar. Pero regresando a lo anterior, el Maestro no se sentía para nada bien, y por más que con sus conocimientos intentara averiguar lo que lo agobiaba no lograba comprender que era, que tenía.

Los vampiros tenían el metabolismo muerto y no podían contraer enfermedades, por lo que el líder de la Orden de los Vampiros ya se había hecho la idea de que no estaba enfermo. Era algo más, otra cosa fuera de lo normal

-¿Mi Señor?- Oyó decir a alguien- ¿Se encuentra bien, Maestro?- Pregunto la voz de Leo.

-Oiga, patrón, no se ve para nada bien. Y eso que usa una máscara, eh.

-Estoy bien, chicos. Estoy bien- Les dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto- Háblenme de su misión ¿Cómo estuvo la caída del polluelo?

-Fue de lo mejor. Paso por el aire como si nada y cuando menos lo pensó le inyectamos la cosita que usted nos dio. Azotó como res al siguiente segundo- Decía la vampiresa chocando sus manos improvisando el sonido de una caída- Ay, como hubiera deseado haber tenido una cámara.

-Lo que la señorita Van Garrett quiere decir es que la misión fue un éxito. El veneno fue inyectado tal y como usted lo podio, Maestro.

-Sí, ya ni el de Misión Imposible trabaja como nosotros. Usted es el Padrino y Leo y yo seremos sus lindos secuaces- Comento, abrazando al chico del cuello.

-Para tener conocimientos filosóficos, eres algo rebelde, Andrea- Comento Leonardo.

-Y para tener dieciocho años humanos de edad te pones mucha jalea en el cabello, ¿no crees, Leo?

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?- Pregunto el joven, pasándose una mano por su cabellera castaña.

-¡Esta más tieso que la piel de un cadáver! Y todavía preguntas.

-Niños, no creo que tenga que recordarles que están aquí para planear la muerte de Marshall Lee- Interrumpió el Maestro.

-Oiga, pues si usted es quien se empeña en envenenarlo. Si yo fuera usted, patrón, el hijo de Abadeer ya estaría fuera del juego.

-No le eh matado porque quiero esperar al momento preciso- Explico el enmascarado.

-¿Qué?

-Maestro, pero pensábamos que estaba empeñado en matarlo por lo que le hizo al señor Skull ¿No era eso lo que quería? Vengar la muerte del mejor asesino de la Orden.

-Lo estuve recapacitando, Leonardo, y encontré algo muy curioso sobre el padre de nuestro polluelo.

-Oh, demonios. Ahí va con sus lecciones de historia. Leo, despiértame cuando la clase acabe, ¿sí?

-Señorita Van Garrett, creo que a usted también le interesaría escuchar esto.

Antes de que Andrea pudiera decirle a su líder que no le interesaba nada en lo absoluto, este se puso de pie y busco algo en los libreros terminando por sacar uno de los tantos libros de estos. El libro no era ni tan viejo ni tan nuevo y en la portada se podía leer _La historia de Nocheosfera_. El Maestro hojeo el libro entre las ultimas paginas y se detuvo en una de estas señalando un subtitulo con el dedo y después lo coloco en su escritorio indicándoles a sus discípulos que leyeran el contenido.

Los dos obedecieron y se detuvieron frente al libro mirando curiosos el subtitulo que curiosamente decía _Algul Abadeer. _Miraron a su líder sin entender lo que este les quería decir con el contenido del libro, y este, riendo de manera simpática para sus adentros, dio unos cuantos pasos al frente preparado para explicarles a sus alumnos lo que quería que entendieran. Hojeo una vez más las páginas del libro que, como muchos de los que estaban ahí, había sido escrito por él y cada hoja de su contenido explicaba la vida de los grandes reyes y reinas de la Nocheosfera, las traiciones, verdades ocultas y conspiraciones contra la Familia Real durante los milenios que tenía el Inframundo. Y si, por si se lo preguntan, todo lo que se veía escrito ahí había sido visto por el mismo Maestro, el vampiro que vivió en la Nocheosfera y fue despreciado por su misma especie.

-Este libro lo escribí yo,- Empezó a hablar- pero nunca lo termine. El último capítulo tiene el nombre del padre de Marshall Lee pero, la historia de este monarca no está del todo completa. Yo nunca estuve enterado de que el rey más amado de la Nocheosfera tuvo un hijo con una humana y tampoco tengo idea de cómo murió. Dicen que lo atacaron cuando estaba por resolver la diferencia entre los bandos de las criaturas de Aaa y los humanos, pero son muchas las especulaciones para elegir solo una. En resumen, el siguiente en mi libro debería de ser Marshall Lee, el hijo de Algul Abadeer, pero la historia de estos dos está plagada de cientos de misterios que yo quiero resolver. No quiero escribir algo lleno de mentiras, quiero escribir verdades, y para eso necesito información sobre Abadeer y Lee.

-Pero Algul Abadeer ya está muerto. De igual modo el capítulo de él quedara incompleto- Dijo Leonardo.

-No. Su hijo aun está vivo. Envenenado, pero vivo.

-No es por ser pesimista, pero dudo mucho que Lee resista lo que queda de la semana, patrón.

-Resistirá. Diseñe ese veneno para que destruyera el cuerpo de una manera lenta y dolorosa, pero nunca lo eh probado en vampiros así que creo que el joven puede resistir una semana más.

-Oh, ¿y porque no lo matamos ya? Empiezo a cansarme de este chico- Exclamo Leonardo.

-Porque Marshall Lee será mi pasaje al conocimiento. A lo que nunca supe del gran Algul Abadeer. Siendo su hijo, me imagino que debe de conocerlo… ¿verdad?

-¿Y si no lo hace, Maestro?- Pregunto Leonardo al recordar que, en una de la peleas que Marshall tuvo con Alabaster menciono que su padre fue un completo desconocido para él- Hay probabilidades de que no lo hubiera conocido. Ya sabe como son los muchachos; se olvidan de que tienen padres.

-Pues me servirá de consuelo su vida. Tendré incompleta la vida de un gran vampiro, pero me consolara saber quién es su hijo.

-Créame que le sorprenderá- Comento Andrea- El muchacho es… en pocas palabras… es el típico adolescente de dieciocho.

-Eso no importa. Rebelde o no, algo debe de saber, y no estaré satisfecho hasta saber algo de él aparte de que fue quien mato a Alabaster Skull.

-Ok. Entonces… ¿ya podemos picarle?- Pregunto, señalando la puerta de madera.

-Son libres- Respondió el Maestro- Pero antes de que se vayan, me gustaría saber en donde hicieron caer al polluelo.

-Andrea los hizo caer en medio de un círculo rodeado de montañas. No sé por qué.

-Ah… Ya sé en donde. Es usted verdaderamente mala, señorita Van Garrett, la mejor asesina que mis ojos hayan visto.

-Obvio- Dijo la joven de manera orgullosa, tallándose las uñas en la tela de su chaleco.

-Por curiosidad, Mi Señor, me gustaría saber qué hay ahí porque estoy bastante seguro que la Orden fue la responsable de haber puesto esas montañas así.

-No, Leonardo, te equivocas. La Orden de los Vampiros no movió un solo dedo para poner las montañas de esa manera.

-Ay, no me vaya a salir con que fue obra de la naturaleza, porque esa ni usted se la creería- Dijo Andrea.

-Tampoco fue culpa de la naturaleza. Dice una leyenda que esas montañas fueron colocadas así por la obra de un mago ya fallecido que se perdió en el desierto. En su desesperación y su locura a causa del calor, con su magia movió cinco montañas, las coloco en forma de círculo y en cada una de las montañas tallo la figura de un animal; el león; la pantera; el grifo mitológico; el lobo; y un fénix. Se rumorea que algo pasa con esas estatuas cuando el sol las toca, pero nunca eh tenido tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Magia, eh- Decía Leonardo pensativamente- El veneno, Maestro, ¿Cuánto puede tardar aproximadamente en hacer efecto?

-Tres días y medio. Pasado ese tiempo los síntomas se harán más fuertes y el individuo se preparara para un largo y doloroso sufrimiento.

-Síntomas, si me permite.

-Empiezan siendo un leve dolor de cabeza. Después el cuerpo inconscientemente se hace sentir a sí mismo una sensación de dolor y poco después la boca, nariz y ojos empiezan a sangrar. Por último el corazón se acelera como el motor de un auto de carreras y la persona termina muriendo

….

Habían pasado horas desde que partieron de las montañas y ahora se encontraban vagando por el suelo al que casi parecía que le estaban prendiendo fuego. El tiempo que llevaban caminando les había afectado mucho, sobre todo a Marshall Lee, quien desde hace rato se la había pasado tambaleándose conforme daba un paso, cantando y riendo solo, como si estuviera loco. Y Fionna no le decía nada pues entendía a la perfección la situación de su novio.

-_**De latir se canso su corazón… De tanto llorar su risa naufrago. De tanto buscar un gran amor… De amarse a ella misma olvido…-**_Cantaba Marshall mientras seguía caminando y tambaleándose al lado de Fiona en medio del desierto.

-El calor ya te afecto el cerebro, ¿verdad?- Dijo la humana al ver que el vampiro no era capaz de mantenerse de pie por sí solo.

Sin embargo, el vampiro siguió cantando sin hacer caso de las palabras de Fionna.

-¡_**Y se marcho para encontrar la sonrisa que perdió! Y se durmió para dejar ya de llorar…**_- Seguía cantando el joven con su paso de borracho recién salido del bar.

-¿Me escuchaste, Marshall?- Pregunto, pero ahora solo podía oír los tarareos del chico- ¡Marshall!

-_**De tanto esperar, se impaciento… De tanto sufrir, su mirada se apago ¡Su camino nunca encontró! Quedaba tanto por andar… que ella… decidió…**_- Conforme separaba las palabras de la canción, Lee disminuía el paso hasta que llego al punto en que se detuvo en seco sin voltear la mirada- _**…volar.**_

-Oye… ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunto. Él no respondió- Marshall… me estas asustando.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo el muchacho volteándose repentinamente a donde se encontraba su novia, quien al verlo su rostro palideció por completo.

Marshall no se veía en lo absoluto bien.

Tenía activados sus ojos de demonio que, por alguna razón, estaban rodeados por unas ojeras grises alrededor, su mirada estaba posada en Fionna como la de un asesino demente a apunto de atacar, su cabello negro le caía al frente y a los costados de la cara de una manera alocada dándole un toque más tétrico a toda su apariencia y su respiración era en extremo agitada. Sin darse cuenta Fionna había retrocedido un paso atrás cuando vio la apariencia del vampiro, que en esos momentos no parecía estar muy dispuesto a seguir caminando por el desierto.

-¿Te asuste?- La humana no supo que responder, solo se quedo callada, observando las acciones de Marshall- Dime algo, Fi… Hay mucho silencio.

Comenzó a acercarse. La chica retrocedía.

-A-aléjate, Marshall- Ordeno ella desenfundando y apuntando su espada en dirección a Lee, quien volvió a detenerse cuando su piel tuvo contacto con la punta de la espada de Fionna.

El muchacho elevó su mirada a donde se encontraba la aventurera, quien temblaba de pies a cabeza al ver y tener a Marshall de esa forma frente a ella.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo, ignorando por completo el miedo de ella.

-¡No te acerques!- Exclamo la heroína al ver que el joven estaba por dar un paso hacia ella- No te atrevas a dar un paso más, Marshall.

En definitiva había algo en él que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Estaba acostumbrada a verlo con sus ojos de demonio pero nunca lo había visto actuando así, como si estuviera a punto de atacarla, algo que, como él mismo se lo había pedido dentro del bosque, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa defendiéndose ella de él, atacando a su novio como si fuera uno más de sus enemigos de Aaa ¿Pero porque ahora? Marshall no podía actuar así de un minuto para otro, y desde el principio él sabía que algo estaba por pasarle y que ella se vería peligrando pero como siempre el Rey Vampiro no dijo nada y ella no podría ayudarlo si no sabía lo que le pasaba. Y considerando la forma en la que respiraba, tenía algo que ver con su naturaleza vampírica y al tener que enfrentarse a uno de los peores enemigos para los vampiros, que en este caso era un desierto que no parecía tener fin alguno.

Marshall quiso dar un paso al frente y Fionna se asusto apoyando más su arma contra el cuerpo del muchacho, quien simplemente tuvo que empujar la hoja de la espada a un lado logrando desarmar a su novia que a causa de su miedo no pudo concentrarse bien en como sostenía su espada y mantenía flojo el agarre. Volteo a ver al chico y cuando menos se lo espero, este ya estaba frente a ella provocando un estado de pánico en la heroína.

De repente el joven se inclino un poco en su cuello olfateando el olor de Fionna, y cuando percibió el aroma de la sangre corriendo por las venas de esta Marshall no dudo en mostrar sus colmillos, preparado para encajarlos en la piel erizada de la chica. Cuando se dio cuenta del plan de su novio, Fionna al momento convirtió su mano en puño y lo golpeo en la mejilla haciéndolo rodar en el suelo mientras escuchaba los quejidos provocados por los golpes y el calor en el suelo ardiente del desierto. Todavía temerosa de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer el vampiro la humana se acerco a paso lento con su mano aun convertida en un puño bien cerrado, rodeo el cuerpo de Marshall y cogió su espada, que curiosamente había terminado muy cerca del Rey Vampiro.

-¿Marshall?- Le llamo, pero él no contesto- Marshy… Oye, todavía nos queda más desierto que cruzar.

Sin darse cuenta había empezado a acercar su mano a la cara del muchacho, quien de golpe abrió los ojos y tomo la muñeca de Fionna para después derribarla al suelo mientras él se ponía de pie y se acercaba nuevamente a donde ella de manera amenazadora. Fionna se arrastro hacía atrás con su arma todavía en mano, asustada por lo que veía.

-N-no quiero hacerte daño, Marshy- Pero el vampiro no respondía- Marshall… ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- Decía al tiempo en que retrocedía.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Fi? Soy un vampiro, y eso significa que necesito sangre para alimentarme. No eh probado una sola gota desde hace un mes y ahora me estoy volviendo loco… ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Marshall… ¿V-vas a… chuparme la sangre?, pregunto, temerosa de lo que estaba por pasar.

-Probablemente.

Sin más que decir, Lee se lanzo contra su novia con sus colmillos preparados para succionar toda gota de sangre que habitara en el cuerpo de Fionna que, sin pensar dos veces en la situación, rodo por el piso árido y caliente provocando que Marshall estampara su cara contra este. Asustada, la aventurera empuño con más fuerza el mango de su espada y estuvo atenta a todo movimiento que su compañero intentara contra ella, y justo cuando menos se lo espero el muchacho se puso de pie y miro a todos lados intentando localizarla. Una vez hecho esto, Marshall dio un paso y después desapareció en el acto provocando que el corazón de Fionna latiera desesperado y que ella también volteara intentando encontrarlo, pues siendo invisible Marshall Lee se convertía en el mejor cazador de los dos.

…Todo estaba en silencio… El corazón de Fionna latía a mil por hora, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban desorbitados mirando a todos lados. Ahora sabía por qué razón a Cake le daba tanto miedo la especie de Marshall, y es que como Fionna nunca había visto actuar al joven de esa manera y, sinceramente, le asustaba.

-Hola, Fionna- Murmuro él detrás de la aventurera.

Al momento, Marshall Lee intento clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de la humana, pero esta fue lo suficientemente rápida para retirarse y darle otro golpe en la cara pero esta vez con la hoja de su espada dejándole una herida en la mejilla la cual no duro mucho porque al poco rato se cerró sin dejar marca de que lo hubieran atacado. Errabundo, Marshall salto de nuevo contra Fionna de tal manera que esta no vio cuando el vampiro se le abalanzo y empezó a atacarla intentando clavar sus colmillos en la piel de ella, sin embargo ella no se dejaba y atacaba de igual manera a Marshall, impidiendo que este lograra su cometido. Y en uno de sus ataques, Marshall no alcanzo a ver que Fionna tenía su espada en la mano y esta la uso golpeándolo en un costado de la cabeza, derribándolo al lado de ella. Ahí, Fionna soltó su arma y jalo al vampiro del cuello de la camisa dándole un último golpe que le dejo un ojo morado al chico y lo hizo sangrar del labio inferior.

Sin embargo, antes de que la humana pudiera hacer otra cosa en su contra él se libero del agarre de la humana y seguidamente la golpeo de una manera tan dura que en el estomago de Fionna quedaron las marcas de Marshall, que en realidad parecían ser las heridas causadas por la garra de un oso o algún otro animal. No se dio cuenta tampoco cuando Lee dio el siguiente golpe, esta vez en el pecho de ella terminando por derribarla al piso. Nuevamente Marshall quiso clavar sus colmillos, pero antes Fionna le dio un golpe más logrando que el vampiro se levantara. Le proporciono otro golpe en la cara para ver si así reaccionaba y después empezó a gritarle en su miedo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Ya basta, Marshall!- Exclamo ella de manera brusca, sacudiéndolo del cuello de la camisa- M-me estas asustando.

El semblante del muchacho cambio al ver el rostro enojado, pero a la vez asustado, de su novia y, debido a esto, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y separo con suavidad las manos de su novia llamando la atención de esta. Al darse cuenta de que Lee había vuelto a la normalidad con los ojos cristalizados en lagrimas ella se lanzo a abrazar a su novio, desahogándose mientras lloraba en su hombro y él la abrazaba para consolarla.

-Perdóname, Fi. Perdóname- Pidió, sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Está bien, Marshall. Entiendo que no te podías controlar- Dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Lamento casi haberte matado. Te quiero mucho como para hacer eso, Fi, y no soportaría hacerte daño- Y mientras hablaba, Marshall Lee se dio cuenta que el olor a oxido de la sangre aun estaba presente, pero que ahora era más fuerte. Separo un poco a Fionna de sí y encontró que su chica tenía unas terribles heridas en estomago y pecho, como si un animal la hubiera atacado- ¿Y-yo te hice esto?

Confundida ella miro su cuerpo y –no se había dado cuenta- tenía unas terribles heridas de las que no se había dado cuenta.

-Si- Respondió y en el rostro de Marshall se mostro preocupación y tristeza- Pero tranquilo, tuno tuviste la culpa… Aaah- Se quejo, poniendo su mano en las áreas heridas.

-¡Fionna!- Grito el joven, preocupado por cómo estaba su novia- Tendré que curarte esas heridas antes de que se te lleguen a infectar.

-Estoy bien. Es solo un poco de dolor y ardor- Pero un microsegundo después de haber dicho aquello Fionna volvió a quejarse.

Rápidamente el chico se quito la mochila y busco en ella algo que pudiera servirle y, al igual que la vez anterior, encontró su botella de agua medio llena y el trapo con el que la curo después de la caída en las montañas. Mojo el trapo y, con sumo cuidado, lo restregó con cuidado en las heridas de su novia de manera suave teniendo el cuidado de no hacerle mucho daño. Ahora de verdad se había pasado. No era más idiota porque Glob no se lo permitía, esa era la peor idiotez que había cometido en su vida como vampiro o por no controlar su sed de sangre. Fionna estaba herida por su culpa y –todavía peor- él había sido quien la hirió, ya fuera de manera consciente o inconsciente, pero de igual modo la culpa recaía en él.

Marshall dejo de frotar el trapo en las heridas de Fionna y seguidamente la beso en los labios intentando demostrarle lo mucho que la quería, y ella correspondió el gesto del vampiro. Poco después ambos se separaron y Lee atrajo a la joven hacía sí recargando su mentón en el hombro de ella, todavía avergonzado por lo que hizo.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo.

-Estas perdonado, Marshall- Le dijo separando al Rey Vampiro de su hombro observando su mirada triste y arrepentida, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo más, de repente la tierra ardiente del desierto comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de Marshall y Fionna. El primero de estos dos agudizo un poco más su oído para escuchar mejor y a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar un sonido que llevaba un ritmo constante, como si se tratara de algo muy grande dirigiéndose hacia ellos y, al mismo tiempo, llegaba a escuchar unos ruidos todavía más raros, parecidos a rugidos, ladridos y gritos de aves. Pero eso no tenía sentido si se consideraba que estaban a mitad de un triste y desolado desierto en medio de la nada. Con la curiosidad picándoles la cabeza ambos dieron un paso al frente esperando poder ver lo que fuera que viniera a lo lejos, sin embargo, lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue una leve mancha borrosa a kilómetros de distancia.

Justo cuando estaban por irse, de repente una bola de fuego salió disparada hacia el cielo y una figura alada se hizo presente llamando la atención de la humana y del vampiro. Esa misma figura de un instante a otro comenzó a lanzar más bolas de fuego del interior de su boca para todos lados, como si estuviera atacando algo. Pocos momentos después otra figura alada apareció y ataco a la primera mientras esta intentaba defenderse lanzándole bolas de fuego a la segunda que, luego de haber esquivado un ataque, envolvió en sus alas a su contrincante y lo llevo flotando justo en la dirección donde ellos estaban y después lo dejo caer al piso a pocos metros cerca de ellos. Ninguno de los dos alcanzo a ver que era la criatura que se estrello, pues durante el impacto se levanto una nube de polvo que les cegó la vista. Sacudieron el aire con sus manos al tiempo en que tosían a causa del polvo y cuando por fin aclararon su vista y la nube despareció pudieron ver que la criatura que lanzaba bolas de fuego, no era otra más que un ave fénix extremadamente parecida a la que vieron en las montañas.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Hay aves fénix en los desiertos?- Pregunto Fionna.

-Hasta donde sé, no- Marshall se sentó de cuchillas frente a la gigantesca ave examinando cada detalle- Pues de que es un fénix, es un fénix, pero no entiendo que está haciendo aquí.

-Había otra criatura, ¿no? Estaban peleando en el aire, los vimos.

-Ya lo sé. Pero aquí lo importante es averiguar de dónde vienen y que están haciendo aquí- Al momento de terminar su oración, Marshall Lee presencio como el ave fénix abría de golpe sus ojos haciendo retroceder al vampiro.

-Oh, por Glob- Exclamo Fionna al ver a la majestuosa ave poniéndose de pie para después echar un grito en la cara del vampiro, quien quedo inmóvil cuando vio que en la boca del fénix empezaba a formarse una bola de fuego- ¡Marshall, apártate de ahí!- Grito, pero el joven no le hizo caso- ¡Marshall!

Y en el momento en que Lee creyó que todo había acabado ahí para él, la ave fue atacada por otro animal impidiendo que el primero achicharrara a Marshall. Este entonces se dio cuenta de que el atacante de su atacante era un grifo del mismo tamaño del fénix. El grifo era una mutación entre león y águila, con cabeza y alas del ave y el resto le pertenecía al físico del otro animal y, por lo que se podía notar, las dos bestias mitológicas estaban peleando entre si por alguna razón en la cual no había sentido alguno si analizaban un poco la situación; un grifo y un fénix peleando a mitad de un desierto sin nada por el alrededor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Medio grito Fionna, poniéndose delante de él- ¡Hay que irnos antes de que pase algo!

Pero Marshall estaba atrapado mirando a ambas bestias, las cuales nuevamente habían empezado a pelear tomando más ventaja el grifo que el fénix. Ambos eran animales descomunales, de cinco metros de alto cada uno y con un tremendo poder y fuerza, pues eso se notaba cuando alguno de los dos golpeaba al otro.

-No nos vamos a quedar aquí, ¿verdad?- Decía Fionna desesperada.

-N-no- Tartamudeo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie pero sin quitar el ojo de la pelea- Vámonos.

-Ah, eso es música para mis oídos- Comento la humana mientras se subía a la espalda del muchacho y este corría a todo lo que podía.

Sin embargo, mientras iban corriendo, se detuvieron cuando de repente en su camino se cruzo una pantera del mismo tamaño que los otros dos animales. Ni uno ni otro se espero lo que pasó a continuación, pero pensando que podría rodear a la pantera sin que esta se diera cuenta, Marshall fue atacado por la pantera, lo que provoco que Lee y Fionna se separaran a causa del golpe. Queriendo levantarse para ayudar a Fionna, el vampiro de nuevo fue atacado por el animal de cinco metros de alto y este le enseño sus colmillos al mismo tiempo en que le lanzaba un terrible rugido a la cara…

**Y bueno, eh aquí el decimo capitulo. Lo siento, chicos, pero ando un poco corta de tiempo, así que creo que nos veremos hasta la próxima. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


	12. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora.**

**¡Hola, muchachos!**

**Este pues… ¿Cómo decírselos? Bueno, vayamos al grano. Últimamente eh estado pensando en el desarrollo que lleva El Código Negro y pues una cosa me ah llevado a otra al punto en que… bueno… chicos, chicas, adultos, quien sea que este leyendo esto ahora… con toda la pena del mundo eh decidido que ya no seguiré con el fic debido al mal desarrollo. Pero no se preocupen, posiblemente en un futuro no muy lejano ni cercano continúe con el fic porque, sinceramente, lo empecé sin haber planeado nada y las ideas las tenia que inventar rápido y por lo mismo eh decidido no seguir con esto. Y lo siento si no están de acuerdo con esto, pero el fic no seguirá hasta nuevo aviso. No lo eliminare de mi blog, ahí seguirá hasta que me de una idea de como mejorarlo, pero por ahora seguire por hacer un nuevo proyecto que tal vez no tenga tan pronto, pero que sin duda será de Hora de Aventura, un Finnceline para aquellos que se preguntan de que se tratara (es que hace tiempo que quería hacer uno)**

**Y bueno, lamento si la noticia les cayo como balde de agua fría, pero esta historia no continuara hasta que yo decida –ay, pero que brusco se escucho eso- En fin, el siguiente proyecto tendrá como nombre "Amnesia". Ok, esto es todo lo que quería decirles y, ojala me entiendan, esto le pasa a muchos escritores como yo. Nos vemos muy pronto, eso se los aseguro. Riux siempre está con ustedes, mis chavos. Los adoro, ustedes son la razón de que yo este aquí –Golpea una guitarra contra la pared**

**¡Y QUE VIVA EL ROCK AND ROLL!**

**Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**

**No hay rencores… ¿verdad? **


End file.
